Au delà de l'âme
by xx-amaterasu-xx
Summary: "Je te reverrai bientôt" a-t-il dit avant de quitter Konoha... Ce "bientôt" a duré plus deux ans, et face au retour soudain de Sasuke, Sakura est désorientée. Devenus adultes loin l'un de l'autre, c'est lors d'une mission à deux que leurs cœurs se lieront de manière inéluctable... L'histoire de l'évolution de leur relation du retour de Sasuke à Konoha jusqu'à la naissance de Sarada
1. Le retour

**Mot de l'auteure:** Bonjour! me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic sur mon couple préféré, SasuSaku ! j'avais ce scénario en tête depuis longtemps mais fainéante comme je le suis je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'y trouver les mots et l'écrire.. Avant aujourd'hui. Cette fanfic est ma version de l'évolution de la relation de Sasuke et Sakura suivant exactement le schéma scénaristique de toutes les œuvres canon: Naruto shippuden, le film the Last, le roman Sakura Hidden et Naruto Gaiden. J'ai voulu rester fidèle autant que possible à ces œuvres pour que l'histoire soit cohérente et qu'on ait l'impression que c'est ce qui s'est réellement passé entre Sasuke et Sakura. Donc vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfic développe leur relation à partir du moment où est il retourné à Konoha jusqu'à la naissance de la petite Sarada! Il y aura certains chapitres M à venir, en attendant je vous dis patience et bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Le retour**

La guerre avait pris fin et la paix s'est installée de nouveau à Konoha, laissant les habitants vivre en harmonie le sourire aux lèvres sans se soucier des lendemains. Le village rayonnait chaque jour un peu plus grâce au sourire de ses habitants qui ne cessait de s'élargir, en effet la fin de ce cauchemar leur avait fait réaliser la valeur de ce monde qui avait failli leur être pris, et à présent ils faisaient tout pour qu'il reste intact. Les jeunes shinobis vivaient tranquillement et chacun avait trouvé son bonheur. Quelques mois plus tôt, Naruto s'est marié avec Hinata. La première union de leur génération a marqué la fin de toute une époque pour eux et le début d'une autre : l'âge adulte, où ils pouvaient se promener main dans la main avec leurs conjoints, lever leurs verres et parler de futur les yeux brillants d'espoir. Le jeune couple vivait le parfait amour et il avait transmis cette envie à toute leur génération. Quelques semaines plus tard ce fut le tour de Shikamaru et Temari suivis de Choji et Karui. Même Sai, connu pour son contrôle inébranlable de ses émotions a succombé à l'amour et a profité de ces moments forts en émotion pour demander la main d'Ino, qui bien sur accepta. Quant à Kiba, il traînait souvent avec une jeune femme qui s'avère être sa petite amie. Tous respiraient le bonheur, tous avaient grandis et tendus leurs bras à un futur flamboyant. Aussi drôle que ça ne paraisse, même Lee a trouvé une jeune femme de Konoha qui a su conquérir son cœur. Jadis il aimait Sakura, mais plus il vieillissait plus il réalisait que quoi qu'il fasse, son cœur appartiendra toujours à un seul et unique homme : Sasuke.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs toujours loin, dans ses voyages introspectifs et personne ne savait où il était. Il avait fait des apparitions presque chimériques tellement elles étaient brèves, et d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce jour, personne ne savait s'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui. La première fois, c'était Kakashi qui en avait témoigné : Il aurait sauvé Hisashi et détruit une météorite pendant la mission de secours de Hinata et Hanabi sur la lune. La deuxième fois, concernait Sakura… Lorsqu'elle a été kidnappée par un anbu qui voulait se servir d'elle comme appât pour attirer Sasuke et le tuer. Bien sur, ce dernier n'est pas tombé dans son piège, et de toute façon, Sakura ne voulait pas qu'il vienne ainsi… elle ne voulait pas que les retrouvailles se déroulent dans de telles circonstances, ce qui l'a poussée à se surpasser et à vaincre son ennemi. Pourtant, en s'échappant et en s'apprêtant à combattre les sbires de son ennemi, elle les avait trouvés par terre hors d'état de nuire et ce avant l'arrivée des renforts… son instinct lui disait que c'était Sasuke, mais elle n'en a jamais eu la preuve.

Depuis, six mois se sont écroulés, six mois qui ont été marqués par des mariages consécutifs. Pendant ces longs mois, elle se consolait lorsqu'elle voyait sourire tous les enfants dont elle s'occupait. Le projet sur lequel elle a travaillé d'arrache pied pendant les deux dernières années s'est enfin concrétisé : Elle a ouvert l'hôpital pour enfants dans lequel les orphelins de la guerre pouvaient s'épanouir et retrouver une parcelle de ce qu'il leur a été pris. Elle passait toutes ses journées avec eux, à leur parler, les soigner, jouer avec eux et même à les entraîner. Son sourire ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. Elle a toujours été très douée avec les enfants, et même si parfois elle faisait peur, elle était très douce et attentive. Son enfance n'a pas été vraiment difficile, ses parents étaient toujours là pour elle et son seul soucis se limitait à son grand front. Mais elle était dans la même équipe que deux orphelins, et elle les a vu évoluer… deux hommes qui ont choisi deux chemins différents. Elle était consciente de ce que la solitude et la douleur pouvaient créer, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'obstinait à être le pilier sur lequel ils pouvaient se reposer. Elle ne voulait pas que d'autres enfants vivent ce qu' _il_ a vécu…

Ce jour là, comme tous les jours elle était à l'hôpital pour enfants entrain de changer le pansement d'un petit garçon qui est tombé en jouant. Le petit garçon d'à peine sept ans la regardait avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles pendant qu'elle roulait le bandage un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle le tapota légèrement sur la tête et lui dit :

« Voilà ! Bientôt tu pourras courir de nouveau mais fais attention à toi ! »

« Merci Sakura senpai ! »

« Mais de rien voyons »

Le petit garçon la regardait avec un large sourire aux lèvres montrant ses dents de lait manquantes. Puis il demanda d'une voix gaie :

« Sakura Senpaaai, est ce que tu as un amoureux ? »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux devant la question subite qui venait de lui être posée, puis sourit mélancoliquement en se rappelant de lui…

«Hmmm… oui, il y a un homme que j'aime »

Le petit garçon courut vers la porte de sortie puis lui dit :

« Tu sais tu sais, si j'étais plus grand je t'aurais épousé ! »

Ensuite il sortit en courant pour jouer. Sakura sourit en rougissant légèrement :

« Et ben, même les enfants te draguent maintenant ? »

Sakura tourna la tête et vit Ino qui souriait derrière elle. Sa meilleure amie était occupée entre leur boutique de fleurs, le département d'intelligence et l'hôpital pour enfants. Elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour aider Sakura vu que cette dernière en plus de l'hôpital pour enfant était très demandée aussi bien à l'hôpital de Konoha que ceux des pays voisins.

Elle préparait son mariage avec Sai et n'espérait qu'une chose : voir Sakura aussi épanouie et heureuse qu'elle.

«Tu es demandée à l'autre hôpital, je te remplace ici » dit Ino

« Hein ? Pourtant c'est Shizune qui s'occupe de tout là bas lorsque je suis ici »

« Apparemment il y a un cas dont tu es la seule à pouvoir t'occuper »

« Elle aurait pu appeler Tsunade-sama non ? Elle a beaucoup de temps libre depuis qu'elle n'est plus Hokage… »

« C'est Tsunade-sama elle-même qui m'a demandé de t'appeler »

Sakura fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre la situation. Ça doit être un cas très grave qui nécessite une opération très difficile et précise pour que Tsunade ait besoin de son aide… Ce qui était drôle car il n'y a rien qu'elle ne puisse pas faire toute seule. Elle se leva et prit ses affaires rapidement :

« Dans ce cas je te laisse, j'y vais ! »

Elle quitta donc l'hôpital pour enfants en courant. Ino la regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura arriva à l'hôpital principal de Konoha et se dirigea sans tarder vers le département de chirurgie où elle trouva Shizune à l'entrée :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Est-ce que vous avez fait les soins d'urgence ? »

Shizune écarquilla les yeux :

« Hein ? Sakura ? Tu n'es pas supposée être à l'hôpital pour enfants aujourd'hui ? »

« Mais… »

« C'est moi qui l'ai appelée » interrompu une voix.

C'était Tsunade qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle termina :

« Tu as un examen médical basique, c'est dans la salle de consultation numéro 2. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi serait-elle convoquée pour un examen médical basique que n'importe quel médecin ou infirmier aurait pu faire ? Sans trop réfléchir là dessus, elle se dirigea vers la salle consignée tenant entre ses mains le bloc notes médical puis frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène cernant ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien... Des mèches tombantes machinalement autour de ses grands yeux dont un marqué par la guerre… l'œil des dieux, le rinnengan. Ce regard dirigé vers elle… ce regard rempli de mystères, ce regard qui lui avait témoigné tant de douceur _ce jour là…_

 _« Je te reverrai bientôt »_

 _Bientôt…_

 _« Merci »…_

« …Sakura »

Cette voix… combien de fois avait elle entendu son écho dans ses rêves. Combien de fois avait elle rêvé de ce moment. De ce « bientôt »… Il était là, il était rentré…

« Sasuke…kun… »

Elle avait murmuré son prénom du fond de son corps, qui tremblait déjà alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Ses doigts picotaient et elle pouvait même entendre les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses tympans.

Il était là, il était bel et bien là, debout face à elle. Il était enfin rentré…

« Tadaima… * »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, tremblante… il était là… Il était de retour !

« Okaeri… Sasuke kun* »

Leurs regards se fixaient, perdus l'un dans l'autre pendant quelques secondes et elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait fait tombé son bloc note. Elle le ramassa puis demanda un peu gênée :

« Ça.. .ça fait longtemps que tu es rentré ? »

«Il y a juste quelques heures… »

« Tu es malade ou… ? »

Elle le regardait sans trop savoir quoi penser. Pourquoi est-il rentré sans prévenir ? Elle l'aurait accueilli au portail avec Kakashi et Naruto… pourquoi est-il venu directement à l'hôpital ?

« J'ai vu Kakashi… c'est lui qui m'a demandé de faire un examen médical. Surtout concernant mon bras et mes yeux… »

« Je vois… assieds toi sur la chaise derrière ».

Sasuke s'assit donc pendant qu'elle mettait une chaise devant lui. Elle plaça le matériel nécessaire sur la table d'à coté puis s'assit à son tour. Son cœur battait incroyablement fort et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Sasuke enleva sa cape mais les manches de son pull étaient trop longues pour qu'elle puisse l'inspecter convenablement

« Tu… tu peux enlever ton pull… ? »

Sasuke s'appliqua sans un mot, laissant paraître son torse… Il avait beaucoup gagné en virilité et cela n'échappa pas au regard de Sakura qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi gênée… elle avait vu des centaines voire des milliers d'hommes moitié nus pendant ses nombreuses opérations et consultations, et pourtant c'était comme si elle voyait pour la première fois le corps d'un homme. Sa peau était d'un blanc immaculé et sa carrure était si virile… il avait considérablement grandi pendant ces deux dernières années. Il n'était plus un jeune homme mais bel et bien un homme. Sa peau lisse gardait quand même quelques cicatrices de ses vieux combats, mais la plus remarquable était au niveau de son bras gauche. Ce bras gauche avec lequel il avait failli la tuer quelques années plus tôt…

Ce bras gauche qu'il a perdu ce _jour là…_

 _« Sakura… je suis désolé… »_

Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle regardait cette cicatrice… Elle posa délicatement sa main dessus. Sasuke la regardait faire sans un mot.

« Ça te fait toujours mal quand je touche l'extrémité ? »

« Non pas vraiment »

« Et ça t'a fait mal les premiers jours de ton voyage ? »

« Non… »

« Ta prothèse est prête depuis très longtemps… vu que tu es ici je vais en profiter pour te la mettre »

Sakura s'apprêta à se lever mais Sasuke l'attrapa par le coude. Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« Non… Ce n'est pas la peine de ramener la prothèse »

« Mais… Tu ne vas quand même pas rester pour toujours privé de ton bras gauche ? »

« Ce bras… il témoigne de toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire… des crimes que j'ai commis et ceux que j'ai failli commettre. Ces souvenirs ne disparaîtront jamais... je l'ai perdu en essayant de tuer mon meilleur ami… vivre privé de ce bras me rappellera pour toujours les erreurs que j'ai commises, c'est une sorte de sentence que je m'inflige à moi-même. »

« … »

Sakura le regardait sans dire un mot. Quelque part elle était soulagée qu'il ait réalisé les torts qu'il avait fait, mais rester à jamais amputé était trop extrême…

« Je vois… »

Elle s'assit de nouveau face à lui et termina l'examen puis Sasuke remit son pull. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Sakura ne savait pas trop quoi dire alors qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions… pourquoi est-il rentré maintenant ? Est ce qu'il comptait rester et s'installer ? qu'a-t-il appris de son voyage ? Quels sont ses projets ? Alors qu'elle cherchait encore par où commencer la discussion, elle fut interrompue par Sasuke :

« Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant la question subite de Sasuke :

« Euh, oui… je finis le travail à vingt heures après je suis libre… »

« On pourrait dîner ensemble si tu veux »

Sakura resta figée face à l'invitation de Sasuke. C'était la première fois qu'il lui proposait de sortir, lorsqu'ils étaient encore genins c'était elle qui lui proposait de sortir alors qu'il refusait son invitation en plus d'une remarque du genre « tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner ».

Elle hocha la tête encore surprise.

« Bien… je t'attendrai à la sortie de l'hôpital à vingt heures alors »

« D'accord.. Mais retrouve moi plutôt à la sortie de l'hôpital pour enfants, d'ailleurs je dois y retourner maintenant… »

Sasuke avait vaguement entendu parler de cette histoire d'hôpital pour enfants dans un des mots que Kakashi lui avait envoyé pendant son voyage, quand il lui avait expliqué la situation du kidnapping de Sakura. Il l'accompagna donc jusqu'à l'autre bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent à peine à l'entrée qu'une foule d'enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin se lancèrent sur Sakura en courant et en criant en même temps :

« Sakura senpaaai ! »

« Regarde les fleurs que j'ai cueillies ! »

« J'ai gagné la course senpaaai ! »

« Sakura senpaaai viens jouer avec nous »

Sakura se mit à rire et porta entre ses bras une des fillettes qui lui tendait les bras

« Voyons voyons, je me suis absentée à peine une heure » répondit elle en rigolant

« Mais nous on t'aiiime senpai ! »

Sasuke constatait tout l'engouement provoqué par la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Il savait que même si elle pouvait faire peur, elle était attentive et tendre avec les enfants, mais il ne pensait pas qu'en retour les enfants l'aiment autant. Il se tourna et lui dit :

« Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, je t'attendrai à la sortie »

Sur ces mots il quitta les lieux alors que Sakura le regardait s'éloigner.

Les heures s'écroulèrent et vint le soir. Sakura enleva sa veste de médecin en soupirant de fatigue. Ino entra dans la salle en souriant :

« Jolie surprise n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu étais au courant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ? Je croyais sérieusement que je rêvais… »

« Tu vas encore plus halluciner. Je regardais par la fenêtre tout à l'heure, il n'a pas bougé de sous l'arbre… il t'attendait tout ce temps »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Ino termina :

« Sakura, fonce ! Tu l'as attendu toutes ces années et il est enfin revenu… »

«… Foncer hein… Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi sur ce point là Ino. Sasuke est un homme libre et il sait ce qu'il veut. Je suis ravie qu'il soit rentré, forcément vu que je l'aime profondément… mais c'est surtout parce qu'il a besoin de retrouver un foyer, il a besoin de se ressourcer dans sa terre natale, parmi nous tous qui l'aimons et le chérissons »

« Tu es adorable Sakura… » Dit Ino en souriant

Sakura lui rendit le sourire

« Bon.. J'y vais »

« Bonne soirée ! »

Sakura quitta l'hôpital. Elle trouva Sasuke debout contre un arbre en face de l'hôpital. Ça lui semblait comme un rêve… Sasuke était de retour, et il était là, face à elle, à l'attendre… elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser de nombreuses questions…

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle regardait toujours… avidement, comme si c'était une illusion qui allait disparaître dans les secondes qui suivent. Sasuke rompu le silence :

« Il y a un restaurant en particulier auquel tu veux aller ? »

Sakura sursauta :

« Ah… Il y a un restaurant de nouilles sautées qui a ouvert au coin de la rue principale… apparemment il est bien »

« On y va alors »

Ils prirent donc leur chemin. Sakura était toute rouge et gênée, on aurait dit la vieille Hinata. En fait, son retour était trop brusque et inattendu, elle était encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle tourna son regard timidement regardant cet homme qui se tenait à coté d'elle… Il avait beaucoup grandi en deux ans… il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, ses épaules étaient plus larges et les traits de son visage beaucoup plus matures.

Le restaurant n'était pas très loin de l'hôpital, ils arrivèrent rapidement et s'installèrent. C'était un petit restaurant dans un coin, pas très fréquenté, et ça les arrangeaient vu qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire et qu'ils n'auraient pas aimé être interrompus. Après avoir pris leur commande, Sakura décida de rompre le silence :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ton retour… ça fait deux ans… »

« Aa.. »

« J'espérais que tu viennes au mariage de Naruto, je pense que tu as reçu un mot non… ? »

« …Je ne suis pas venu avec la foule, après tout ce que j'ai fait je ne voulais pas débarquer ainsi comme si de rien n'était. Mais… »

 _Un faucon survolait les vallées et les contrées_

 _Il se posa sur la fenêtre de la chambre d'un jeune couple endormi bras dans les bras._

 _Un jeune couple qui s'était uni quelques heures auparavant_

 _Les rideaux en soie flottaient emportée par la douce brise printanière_

 _Sur le chevet e la table, une magnifique fleure blanche rare était posée_

 _A des centaines de kilomètres_

 _Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs souriait pacifiquement…_

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke, son regard semblait serein…

« Je suis profondément heureux pour lui et il le sait très bien… Naruto a grandi privé de famille, livré à lui-même… Je comprends sa douleur mieux que quiconque, c'est pourquoi je ressens son bonheur tout autant… »

Sakura sourit tendrement et murmura :

« Il en va de même pour lui… Ta douleur est sienne, ton bonheur de même… »

« hn… »

« Raconte-moi… comment était ton voyage ? Où est tu allé ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je n'avais pas de destination particulière, je me laissais porter par le vent. J'avais beaucoup de questions en tête, je voulais mieux comprendre l'histoire de ce monde, de nos ancêtres pour pouvoir avancer… mais ce voyage m'a permis de me découvrir moi-même, de me remettre en question et d'y voir plus clair »

« Et as-tu trouvé les réponses que tu cherchais ? »

« …Plusieurs questions sont restées sans réponses, beaucoup de choses sur cet univers sont floues et me laissent perplexe »

« Que vas-tu faire alors… ? »

« Je ne peux pas très bien t'expliquer les faits maintenant vu que ce ne sont que des théories, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche d'avoir la conscience tranquille. »

« Ça veut dire… que tu vas repartir ? »

« Aa… »

Sakura baissa la tête. Elle s'était habituée à son absence et elle était consciente qu'elle ne devait rien espérer de lui. Tant qu'il est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte… Pourtant, elle voulait passer plus de temps avec lui. Elle avait tant de fois pensé à tous les endroits qu'elle voulait lui faire visiter une fois de retour, il y avait tellement de plats qu'elle voulait lui faire goûter, tellement de choses à lui dire. Elle voulait qu'il se sente chez lui, qu'il soit épanoui… Il avait certes besoin de se retrouver, de faire ce voyage mais vagabonder éternellement n'est pas une vie… il méritait de retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer, de se ressourcer. Sakura demanda :

« Et tu comptes rester longtemps ? »

« Quelques semaines»

« Je vois… »

Quelques semaines, c'était peut être assez pour qu'il retrouve un peu de ce qu'il lui manquait, assez pour revoir ses vieux amis, assez pour renouer avec l'équipe sept… comme au bon vieux temps. Les pensées de Sakura furent interrompues par Sasuke qui lui demanda :

« Je vois que tu travailles dans un hôpital pour enfants… Il a ouvert récemment ?»

« Ah… Oui, Il y a environ six mois… Ino et moi avons beaucoup travaillé pour concrétiser ce projet, ça n'a pas été facile vu la situation du pays après la guerre. C'est un hôpital médico-psychologique »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien… Beaucoup d'enfants ont perdu leur famille et leur foyer pendant la guerre, beaucoup se sont trouvés livrés à eux même et ça fait mal… On a eu l'idée de créer ce lieu pour les épauler, les soutenir, les aimer… Bien sur, on ne pourra jamais remplacer leurs parents, mais on peut devenir… comme des frères et sœur je dirais ? »

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés. Il n'était pas au courant des détails à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable… Peut être bien que s'il avait trouvé un tel endroit suite à sa tragédie, il aurait pris un tout autre chemin…

« En tout cas, les enfants semblent beaucoup t'aimer »

Sakura rougit et sourit « Haha… tu trouves ? »

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant tout le repas. Sakura lui racontait toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues pendant son absence, et Sasuke était à la fois passionné par ces histoires et quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir pris part à toutes ces histoires.

Plusieurs heures s'écroulèrent et ils furent interrompus par le propriétaire du restaurant qui comptait fermer les lieux. Il était déjà minuit et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

« Je vais te raccompagner » dit Sasuke

Ils se levèrent et sortirent après avoir payé. Les rues étaient désertes et on entendait uniquement le craquement des feuilles et le sifflement de quelques bestioles. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant l'appartement que louait Sakura. Sasuke contempla l'endroit et fit remarquer :

« Tu as déménagé ? »

« Ah… Oui, j'ai loué un petit appartement près de l'hôpital, c'est plus facile comme ça. Et puis à mon âge il fallait bien que je prenne mon indépendance… »

« Je vois. Bon… Bonne nuit »

Il tourna le dos pour partir mais Sakura l'attrapa par sa cape. Il se tourna

« Tu… Tu as un endroit où dormir ? »

« Aa »

« Je… je vois »

« Bonne nuit »

« Attends ! »

« … ? »

« Quand est ce que je te reverrai ? »

Sasuke sourit au coin avant de se retourner de nouveau lui faisant dos :

« Bientôt »

Sakura se serra la lèvre inférieure puis lâcha sa cape. Elle le regardait s'éloigner, encore une fois, sentant l'écho des battements de son cœur résonner dans ses veines…

 _Bientôt…._

Dans son lit, elle passa sa main contre son front… Il lui avait dit qu'il la reverrait bientôt, ce jour là, en lui tapotant le front… Son « Bientôt » a duré plus de deux ans. Qu'en est-il de cette fois-ci...?

Elle s'endormit en repensant à cette soirée. C'était comme un rêve…

 **Mot de l'auteure:** C'est tout pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Il y a quelques allusions au roman Sakura Hidden: Le fait qu'elle ait ouvert un hôpital pour enfants suite à la guerre, le fait qu'elle ait été kidnappée mais aussi le "Tadaima" (Je suis de retour) et le "Okaeri"(Bienvenue) qui sont les deux dernières phrases de ce magnifique roman (que je vous invite d'ailleurs à lire si ce n'est pas fait).


	2. La mission

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Sakura se leva tôt comme à son habitude et partit à l'hôpital. Alors qu'elle était en consultation avec une des enfants, Ino entra :

« Bonjour vous deux ! Mais qui-vois je, c'est ma petite Aka-chan » dit elle en s'adressant à la petite fille dans la salle

Elle s'empressa de la prendre entre ses bras puis lui dit :

« Sakura senpai doit partir donc c'est moi qui vais rester avec toi ! »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux :

« Partir ? »

« Tu es convoquée par Kakashi-sensei. Tu as une mission »

Sakura n'avait pas eu de mission depuis plusieurs semaines et les seules missions qu'elle avait se limitaient à aller aux autres villages pour des formations en médecine. Sakura soupira et enleva sa veste de médecin :

« Bon… dans ce cas j'y vais »

Elle quitta donc les lieux et partit à la tour d'hokage voir son ancien sensei. Elle frappa la porte et entra :

« Bonjour, tu m'as convoquée Sensei ? »

« Aaah Sakura, bonjour ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, tu es toujours à l'hôpital, viens me voir plus souvent ! »

« Sensei, à t'entendre on dirait que tu es en vacances… »

« J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances… Bon, revenons à notre sujet. J'ai une mission te confier »

Sakura reprit son sérieux, concentrée sur ce que le sixième était sur le point de lui dire :

« Récemment, il nous est parvenu la nouvelle de la disparition de plusieurs enfants au pays du thé. La semaine dernière un paysan a trouvé des cadavres difformes dans son champ. Ils ressembleraient à des espèces moitié humaines moitié animales mal formées… Une autre source dit avoir aperçu un soir des enfants se faire entrer en masse dans l'hôpital du pays. Certains habitants ont essayé de s'infiltrer mais ils ont été abattus par les hommes de l'empereur, qui lui-même semble impliqué dans ces trafics. Il protège les médecins et punit par la loi quiconque essaierait de « perturber leur travail». Vu que c'est un petit village sans système de Kage, ils n'ont ni l'autorité ni la forcer pour contrer la décision de l'empereur et des ninjas médecins. Nous pensons qu'ils kidnappent ces enfants pour les utiliser comme objets d'expériences médicales… »

Sakura avait un regard sérieux. Elle crispa les dents de rage

 _Kidnapper des enfants et les utiliser pour des expériences… c'est atroce !_

Kakashi termina :

« Votre mission est d'aller au pays du thé et découvrir ce que cachent ces médecins. S'ils sont responsables des kidnappings, il faut les arrêter, sauver les enfants et les ramener auprès de leurs parents. »

« Très bien. Je propose de faire cette mission avec Ino, vu sa faculté de transposition il est plus facile de savoir ce que cachent les médecins. »

« C'est impossible. L'hôpital pour enfants vient de tenir debout et tant que les jeunes recrues n'auront pas fini leur formation, il est primordial qu'une d'entre vous soit à Konoha pour le superviser. »

« Mais dans ce cas qui… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Sakura écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur palpiter partout dans son corps:

« Sa…Sasuke-kun ! »

Elle avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade. Sasuke était rentré… et ils allaient en mission, ensemble. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait son retour… elle avait complètement abandonné l'idée de refaire une mission avec lui après qu'il les ait quittés pour Orochimaru. La situation lui semblait comme une illusion… un rêve ! Ses pensées furent interrompues par Kakashi :

« Sakura ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! »

Sakura sursauta et se ressaisît, reprenant son sérieux.

« Grace au genjutsu de Sasuke, vous pouvez facilement faire parler l'ennemi et connaitre tous leurs plans. Il vous sera aussi plus facile de vous téléporter en cas de problème. J'aurais aimé que Naruto vous accompagne mais il est actuellement en voyage avec Hinata et je n'ai pas osé interrompre ses vacances… Vous êtes tous les deux parmi les shinobis les plus puissants de Konoha, voire du monde shinobi, je suis certain que vous n'aurez pas de problèmes. »

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et sourit sous son masque :

« Sasuke, Sakura. Ce sera votre première mission en tant qu'équipe depuis presque dix ans et la toute première tous les deux seuls. N'oubliez jamais que vous étiez l'Equipe sept, et que vous le serez toujours. »

« Oui ! » répondit Sakura d'un ton sérieux

« Aa. » répondit Sasuke.

« Vous devez partir dans les deux heures qui suivent. Le chemin vous prendra entre un et deux jours selon votre vitesse. Vous avez un délai de 5 jours. Sur ce, bon courage. »

Sasuke et Sakura quittèrent donc le bureau de l'hokage.

« Je vais à l'appartement chercher mes affaires pour la mission puis nous pouvons partir. »

« Bien. Je t'attends au portail de Konoha »

Sakura se précipita donc vers son appartement où elle mit sa tenue de mission, son bandeau, prépara sa pochette d'armes et son sac avant de partir. Elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre Sasuke qui l'attendait comme convenu.

Ils prirent donc leur chemin. Au début quand Sakura a appris que son compagnon pour la mission était Sasuke, elle était très gênée, mais en route, à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait qu'à leur destination, des enfants innocents étaient victimes d'expériences peut être inhumaines, elle sentait la colère monter en elle et elle n'avait qu'un but : les retrouver et les sauver.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à courir puis s'arrêtèrent lorsque la nuit tomba pour se reposer. Sakura était pensive. Sasuke ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta d'allumer un feu autour duquel il s'assit. Sakura regardait le feu danser devant ses yeux puis dit :

« …Qu'est ce qui pourrait pousser quelqu'un à priver un enfant de sa famille, et le laisser seul dans l'obscurité… »

Sasuke la contempla un moment puis ferma les yeux :

« Les hommes ont des philosophies différentes, ce qui parait abominable pourrait être juste, et ce qui parait juste pourrait être abominable »

« Je comprends qu'il y ait des raisons qui poussent l'homme à commettre des crimes, mais s'il faut faire couler le sang… pourquoi celui des innocents ? De pauvres enfants… »

Sasuke la regardait du coin des yeux. Elle semblait très inquiète de leur sort…

«Lorsqu'un enfant innocent se trouve face à une situation où il est utilisé, torturé et livré à lui-même, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut devenir avec le temps. Notre ennemi n'est pas seulement le responsable du kidnapping, mais aussi le démon qu'il aurait crée en eux… leur subconscient »

Sakura se serra le poing :

« Je ne les laisserai pas ces enfants sombrer… »

Sasuke ferma les yeux… il se revoyait lui, dans le noir, ce jour là…

 _Sombrer…_

Haine… vengeance… sang…

 _Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer…_

Quand Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever

 _« Déjà le matin… »_

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit que Sakura venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard brillant de détermination mais aussi de compassion, elle semblait très inquiète du sort des enfants. Elle semblait pensive et laissait même Sasuke se demander si elle avait dormi. Elle sursauta en sentant le regard de Sasuke sur elle mas ce dernier tourna la tête et se leva sans un mot. Rapidement, ils se préparèrent et reprirent leur chemin. Voyant à quel point Sakura était pressée d'arriver, Sasuke s'arrêta et dit :

« Sakura, approche-toi »

Sakura s'arrêta et se retourna curieuse. Sans trop tarder, Sasuke l'attrapa par la main et utilisa son rinnengan pour se téléporter et en quelques minutes, ils se trouvèrent au pays du thé. Sakura sursauta lorsqu'elle vit le décor changer complètent devant ses yeux :

« C'est… »

« Le pays du thé »

Sakura baissa sa tête en voyant qu'il lui tenait encore la main. Elle rougit légèrement et murmura :

« Me..merci »

Sasuke libéra sa main et détournant légèrement la tête puis changea de sujet sans répondre :

« On est à l'entrée du village. L'hôpital ne doit pas être loin »

Ils se remirent en marche jusqu'à apercevoir l'hôpital et ils se cachèrent dans les buissons autour.

Ils s'accroupirent pour préparer le plan :

« Vu que c'est un hôpital, je vais me blesser et entrer comme une patiente accompagnée de toi. Pendant que je me ferai examiner, utilise ton genjutsu sur le médecin et fais le parler. S'ils sont en effet coupables des enlèvements, nous attaquerons directement » dit Sakura

« Bien »

« Cache ton rinnengan avec tes cheveux » dit elle en détachant son bandeau frontal « on va agir comme si on était des paysans et non pas des ninjas »

Elle cacha son bandeau dans son sac et sortit un kunai puis se l'enfonça profondément dans le bras sous les yeux choqués de Sasuke. Il croyait qu'elle allait se faire une blessure bénigne mais s'était carrément ouvert le bras. Il bégaya :

« Sa..Sakura ! Qu'est ce que… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ninja médecin, je soignerai ça en un rien de temps. Par contre je vais jouer l'inconsciente et tu dois avoir l'air inquiet pour qu'on nous emmène directement à un médecin compètent. Ce sont eux qui doivent être au courant des opérations. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, ne cachant pas sa surprise face à la blessure de trente centimètre d'où coulait beaucoup de sang.

« Prêt ? » demanda Sakura comme si elle n'avait qu'une aiguille sur le bras

« Aa »

Sakura monta sur le dos de Sasuke et fit mine d'avoir perdu connaissance. Sasuke la porta à l'aide de son bras et courut vers l'hôpital :

« Médecin ! Nous avons une urgence ! »

Une infirmière arriva en courant. Sasuke cria :

« Ma femme a été attaquée ! Elle risque de mourir si elle perd trop de sang, sauvez là s'il vous plait ! »

Sur le dos de Sasuke, Sakura se crispa entièrement en rougissant et en essayant bien que mal de masquer sa réaction face à cette drôle de comédie. L'infirmière semblait horrifiée par la quantité de sang qui coulait de son bras. Elle les guida en courant vers la salle d'urgence en criant :

« Docteur Kino ! Il y a une urgence ! »

Un homme ayant la cinquantaine entra dans la salle. Sasuke déposa Sakura sur le lit glissant et termina :

« Docteur, s'il vous plait soignez la rapidement ! Je ne veux pas la perdre !»

« Toi ! Ramène moi le matériel pour les points de suture » cria le fameux Kino à l'infirmière qui s'exécuta.

Elle quitta la salle en courant pendant que le docteur avait la main posée contre le bras de Sakura pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il sentit soudainement une autre main se poser sur la sienne et vit Sakura ouvrir les yeux :

« Que… »

« Sharingan ! » dit Sasuke en activant son doujutsu. Le docteur encore débosselé se trouva rapidement sous l'emprise du genjutsu de Sasuke.

Sakura dégagea la main du docteur de son bras et activa sa technique médicale en se levant du lit coulissant :

« Tu joues la comédie mieux que ce que je pensais, Sasuke-kun » dit elle en souriant

En quelques secondes sa blessure cicatrisa. Elle prit une pilule de sa pochette qu'elle croqua pour lui redonner l'énergie perdue à cause de sa blessure et remit son bandeau puis se mit en position de combat un léger sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Sasuke reprit son air froid et sérieux et demanda :

« Qui êtes vous ? Quels sont vos plans ? »

Le médecin était complètement sous l'emprise du genjutsu, ses yeux étaient moitié fermés et sa bouche entrouverte :

« Médecins de…cha no kuni… créer… être parfait… »

« Comment créez vous les êtres parfaits ? » demanda Sasuke en fronçant les soucils

« L'être qui unit la force des shinobis… et la force de la nature… en fusionnant des humains… et des animaux… »

Sakura se mordit la lèvre et serra très fort son poing pour contenir sa rage en fronçant les sourcils. Sasuke la regardait du coin de l'œil sans un mot puis continua :

« Où sont les enfants ? »

« Laboratoire… sous sol… l'entrée est au fond du couloir…à gauche…»

« Combien êtes-vous ? »

« Dix médecins… supervisés par… le ninja… Odilo… »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et renfonça le genjutsu jusqu'à ce que le médecin perde connaissance puis dit :

« On a nos réponses Sakura. On attaque maintenant. »

L'infirmière entra en courant avec le matériel mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de crier, Sasuke utilisa son genjutsu pour qu'elle perde connaissance.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la salle en courant :

« Il a dit que c'est au fond à gauche » Dit Sasuke

Ils arrivèrent à la salle en question et trouvèrent une porte où il fallait taper un code.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander le code » dit Sasuke

Sakura fit craquer ses doigts et s'approcha de la porte

« Hn, de toute façon nous sommes engagés au combat maintenant. » Sur ce mots, elle serra son poing et cria en frappant la porte:

« SHANAROOOO »

La porte en acier et le mur d'à coté se brisèrent complètement ce qui provoqua une alarme dans l'hôpital.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et trouvèrent une autre porte en acier encore plus grande que Sakura détruit tout comme la précédente, En entrant, ils virent devant eux un très grand laboratoire et la vision qui s'offrit à eux fit secouer le cœur de Sakura. Dans des cages il y avait des animaux auxquels des produits ont été injectés pour les garder constamment enragés et à l'autre bout de la pièce trois enfants évanouis enfermés dans une cage pour animaux entassés les uns sur les autres. Au fond de la pièce plusieurs grand tubes servaient à faire des expériences sur les cobayes. Ils virent une silhouette au fond de la salle s'avancer vers eux :

« Je vois que certains sont venus fourrer leurs nez dans des affaires qui ne les concernent pas… »

La silhouette sortit de l'ombre et ils virent face à eux un homme ayant la quarantaine, aux cheveux roux et les yeux noirs et cernés. Il avait un sourire malveillant. Sakura serra encore plus le poing en regardant autour d'elle:

« …Pourquoi… »

« Je vois que vous êtes des ninjas de Konoha. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en sentant plusieurs présences autour d'eux. En un rien de temps, ils se trouvèrent encerclés par plusieurs médecins ninjas.

« Je te demande pourquoi… » Répéta Sakura en crispant les dents.

« Pourquoi ? ça te dérange ? » demanda le médecin d'un ton arrogant.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure tellement fort que du sang coula. Elle éclata et se mit à cirer de rage:

« POURQUOI FAITES VOUS CA A DES INNOCENTS ?! »

Sasuke passa son bras devant Sakura pour l'arrêter:

« Calme-toi Sakura » Puis il regarda le médecin de son regard obscur.

« Tu es donc le responsable. Vous enlevez des enfants, vous les torturez et injectez des produits aux animaux pour les pousser à leurs limites puis vous les fusionnez… pour créer des hommes mutants »

« Ooh… Je vois que tu es assez fort pour avoir fait parler le docteur Koni. Hm, maintenant que vous savez ça vous n'allez pas ressortir vivants d'ici »

Sur ces mots, une dizaine de shinobis s'attaquèrent à Sasuke et Sakura.

« Attention ! » Cria Sasuke

Les deux s'engagèrent dans un combat corps à corps, évitant les nombreuses attaques qui s'engageaient l'une après l'autre. Sasuke et Sakura étaient très puissants, et face à eux les ninjas qui se battaient ne faisaient pas le poids. Sasuke réussit à en battre six en enchainant chidori et genjutsu, Sakura écrasa complètement de ses coups de poings trois d'entre eux qui se trouvèrent entrain de baigner dans leur sang. Le docteur Odyle les regardait en souriant avant de se mettre à ricaner:

« Hn hn…. HAAHAHHAHA! Je vous ai sous estimé, mais montrez moi ce que vous pouvez faire contre ça… » Il sortit une seringue de sa poche et se l'injecta dans le bras en ricanant. Soudain, ses veines commencèrent à gonfler et à ressortir de sa peau, ses traits se crispèrent, ses yeux changèrent de couleur, ses dents devinrent plus pointues, son nez et sa bouche s'allongèrent alors que son corps grandissait, grandissait, et grandissait sous les yeux écarquillés des jeunes shinobis.

Face à eux se tenait un homme loup de plus de trois mètres:

« Hnhnhn…. Regardez ! regardez ce que la science a fait ! Vous les shinobis des grands villages nous regardez de haut, vous avez crée votre propre système sans tenir compte des petits villages ! Nous aussi nous avons réussi à créer nos soldats ! la forme parfaite, l'alchimie entre l'homme et l'animal ! Vous venez comme ça et vous interrompez nos expériences, je vais vous prouver que ce que nous avons réussi à créer dépasse de loin tous vos enfantillages ! »

En une fraction de seconde, il leva sa pâte de plus d'un mètre pour les frapper. Sasuke serra rapidement Sakura par la taille et se téléporta à quelques mètres avant de constater l'exposition qu'il avait crée:

« Tss… Il est nettement plus fort que les autres » dit Sasuke en relâchant Sakura.

Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle a été téléportée juste à coté des tubes. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il y avait une petite fille dans le gros tube qui était lié par des tiges à autre où il y avait un tigre en état de décomposition.

Sakura posa doucement sa main sur le tube en verre et murmura:

« …Attends moi, je ne te laisserai pas tomber »

Son regard s'obscurcit et elle regarda en direction de l'homme mutant :

« Pour créer des soldats… tu as enlevé des enfants, tu les as privé de leurs parents, tu les gardes dans des cages, tu les tortures avec des expériences vouées à l'échec… »

« Pour le nom de notre pays, ces sacrifices sont nécessaires ! Les cinq grandes nous crachent dessus, nous, petit village sans force, sans armée, nous sommes utilisés par les grandes nations ! nous allons vous prouver que nous sommes plus puissants que vous, que nous valons plus que vous! Konoha forme ses shinobis en les envoyant faire la guerre et ce depuis des années, nous, nous formons nos futurs soldats avec la science ! en créant des êtres parfaits ! Ces enfants feront notre prestige ! notre honneur ! notre pouvoir ! »

Sakura regarda de nouvau le tube… la fillette semblait exténuée voire mourante

« Prestige… honneur… pouvoir… qu'est ce que c'est quand il n'y a plus d'humanité ?! » Cria Sakura les yeux mouillés de larmes. Elle termina:

« Vous avez la chance de vivre dans un pays paisible, et pour retrouver « l'honneur » vous tuez des innocents ! Regardez ! Un homme reste un homme, un animal reste un animal, toutes ces expériences ne feront que plus de victimes ! Ton pouvoir actuel est provisoire, je le sais, mais rendre un humain mutant à jamais est impossible ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! » cria le docteur.

« JE LE SAIS ! » cria encore plus fort Sakura en pleurant.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en la voyant dans cet état. Elle s'approcha de lui sans crainte, le regardant droit dans les yeux:

« Le plus grand honneur… le plus grand prestige… le plus grand pouvoir ! C'est de pouvoir éviter la souffrance ! Regarde ! Les enfants souffrent… leurs parents souffrent, et toi-même tu souffres… tu souffres de ce vide qui te fait faire tous ces crimes ! Arrête, pitié arrête ! »

Odyle l'attaqua avec sa pate mais elle ne bougea pas et le laissa enfoncer ses griffes dans son ventre. Du sang se mit à couler à flot.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en courut vers elle « SAKURA ! »

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers l'homme le loup… sur son front était dessiné le byakugo. Elle passa ses bras autour des griffes et les agrippa très fortement puis leva le regard mouillé de larmes:

« Arrête… s'il te plait… »

Odyle avait les yeux écarquillés, il se serra les dents :

« …Il est trop tard… je ne peux plus arrêter maintenant »

Il essaya de dégager sa pate de son ventre pour l'attaquer de nouveau mais il n'y parvint pas:

«Cette force… je n'arrive pas à bouger… elle ne m'a quand même pas figé en me tenant par mes ongles seulement… ? »

Sakura ferma les yeux et murmura:

« …Dommage »

Sasuke arriva alors sur le cou du loup, après avoir activé le chidori sur son katana. Odyle ne l'avait pas encore réalisé que déjà Sasuke lui avait complètement coupé l'épaule. Ce dernier cria de douleur et reprit sa forme humaine, tenant son épaule en hurlant. Sasuke l'attrapa par le cou en l'étouffant alors qu'il se débattait:

« Beaucoup d'enfants ont été tués pendant ces expériences… tu leur as causé de terribles souffrances, mais je ne te tuerai pas. »

« … ! »

« Si nous te tuons, d'autres diront que les grandes nations empêchent les petites des créer leur propre force, que nous venons juste comme ça tuer ceux qui veulent un changement… mais non. Ce n'est pas la philosophie de Konoha. »

Odyle tomba sur le sol, regardant dans le vide :

 _« Ha… C'était ça… »_


	3. Sous le même ciel

**Chapitre 3**

Leur ennemi perdit connaissance, et Sakrua courut vers le gros tube où la fille était tenue prisonnière écarquilla les yeux en voyant de plus près : son bras et sa jambe gauche commençaient à muter et elle semblait avoir si mal… Sakura serra son poing et cassa le tube avant d'attraper la fille et de commencer à lui donner du chakra. Le fait d'interrompre des expériences in vitro avant leur fin tuait les objets d'expériences, c'est pourquoi Sakura a commencé à lui infuser son chakra de manière uniforme pour arrêter les effets de l'expérience. Sakura avait désactivé son byakugo vu qu'il utilisait trop de chakra pour soigner sa plaie et que ça l'aurait empêché de soigner convenablement la fillette, vu que ça demandait beaucoup de chakra et de précision pour arrêter les effets. Sasuke d'approcha d'elle en le regardant faire :

« Je te sauverai… » L'entendit-il murmurer

Au bout de quelques minutes, les effets de l'expérience s'arrêtèrent mais son état n'était toujours pas stable vu que la fille avait une jambe et un bras déformé entre humain et animal.

« Je vais procéder à une opération maintenant. Sasuke-kun, mets la sur le lit s'il te plait, je dois chercher quelque chose »

«D'accord »

Sasuke porta la fillette jusqu'à un lit coulissant dans le laboratoire pendant que Sakura cherchait dans les documents. Elle trouva la fiche de la fillette :

« C'est bon, son groupe saguin est O-… »

« Que comptes tu faire ? »

« Tant que l'expérience n'a pas été complétée, elle est réversible. J'ai pris le temps d'analyser l'expérience, ils infusent du chakra à l'animal et font une transfusion de sang. Mais ce n'est pas du sang normal, c'est du sang soumis à de grandes quantités de chakra qui modifient sa composition, de manière à ce qu'il déforme le corps. Je vais faire l'inverse »

« Pour ça tu as besoin de sang O- c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher maintenant, elle a le même groupe sanguin que moi, je vais lui faire une transfusion »

« Tu es sure ? Tu as besoin de te reposer Saku… »

« Je me reposerai plus tard. Donne moi un scalpel, un dispositif de transfusion, de l'alcool et des pansements »

Sasuke s'exécuta dans la seconde qui suit et lui ramena tout :

« Je vais me couper le veine du bras gauche et y insérer le tube de transfusion et je vais mettre le 2éme tube dans son bras. Pendant que le sang coulera, je dois y concentrer mon chakra avec ma main droite. La quantité de chakra doit être très grande et très précise » dit Sakura en préparant tout le dispositif entre son bras et celui de la fillette :

« Bien, je commence »

Elle se coupa minutieusement avec le scalpel et inséra le dispositif. Le sang se mit à couleur et elle se mit à concentrer son chakra. Sasuke la regardait faire entre inquiétude et émerveillement. Elle avait prouvé son amélioration au combat et en médecine pendant la guerre mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle était aussi douée et responsable. Elle était concentrée tout en transmettant son chakra. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle était entrain de perdre beaucoup de sang et de chakra ce qui l'affaiblissait beaucoup. Elle respirait difficilement et était en sueur. Soudain, elle sentit une main contre son dos et une quantité de chakra la posséder. Elle écarquilla les yeux et réalisa que Sasuke lui transmettait son chakra

Au bout de quelques minutes, le corps animal commençait à se désintégrer et le corps de la fillette redevenait normal. Elle rouvrit les yeux :

« ça marche ! » s'exclama Sakura

Elle arrêta la transfusion soigna rapidement les plaies infligées. Elle se leva et soudain, tout s'obscurcit autour d'elle et elle retomba. Sasuke l'attrapa

« Sakura ! »

« ça… ça va… je vais aller mieux… libère les autre enfants… » Dit elle en se ressaisissant

Il la regardait à la fois inquiet et fier d'elle. Puis se leva et ouvrit la cage où étaient les enfants. Il activa son susanoo pour les porter tous loin de cet endroit et ils partirent.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'une heure pour se reposer dans une clairière loin de l'hôpital. Sakura avait perdu connaissance alors Sasuke s'approcha d'elle et mouilla son visage avec un peu d'eau mais rien. Il chercha dans son sac et trouva les pilules renforçatrices dans son sac. Il en prit une dans la main et s'approcha de Sakura avant de la poser contre ses lèvres mais elle ne réagissait pas. Sasuke avait beau être très fort, il n'avait aucune notion en médecine. Soudain, il entendit derrière lui une voix de petite fille :

« Il faut le lui faire avaler par du bouche à bouche… j'ai vu maman faire ça »

C'était la petite fille qu'ils venaient de sauver qui s'était réveillée. Sasuke la regarda un instant sans savoir quoi faire. Il prit un grand souffle puis mit la pilule dans sa bouche et posa sa main sur la joue de Sakura pour ne pas qu'elle bouge. Ensuite, lentement, il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

 _Cette sensation… je me sens parcourue par une chaleur si réconfortante. Comme si mon corps flottait… je me suis si légère, si bien... Si… paisible. Qu'est ce que donc ce sentiment ? Mes lèvres… c'était..comme si…_

 _« Sakura »_

 _Cette voix… Sasuke… ne pars pas… ne me tourne pas le dos, pas encore, ne me laisse pas ! Sasuke ! Je ne veux pas mourir et te laisser comme ça… à souffrir ainsi, je t'en prie Sasuke, je ne veux pas que tu sombres ! Je ne veux pas te voir détruit ! Sasuke ! NON ! Sasuke…. Sasuke, je veillerai sur toi, alors ne… ne sombre pas.. je… je ne te laisserai pas…._

« Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer… SASUKE ! »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Sakura s'était subitement levée en criant. Il la regardait étonné sa réaction subite. Elle s'était levée les yeux grands ouverts, les larmes aux yeux en tremblant. Elle regarda autour d'elle encore engourdie. Il faisait nuit et un feu était allumé, elle était allongée à coté de Sasuke qui la regardait assis à coté d'elle.

« Que… que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu as perdu connaissance après l'opération »

Sakura regarda autour d'elle débosselée. Sasuke termina :

« Tu étais inconsciente pendant toute la journée… le soleil va presque se lever maintenant tu devrais te rendormir »

« Et les enfants ?! » demanda Sakura

Sasuke sourit pacifiquement :

« Ils sont tous sains et saufs, regarde devant toi… »

Sakura regarda autour du feu et vit quatre enfants endormis

« Grace à toi ils vont bien… Sakura »

Elle écarquilla les yeux encore surprise par tous les évènements qui venaient de se passer. Elle réalisa que tout était fini en voyant la fillette qu'elle avait sauvé plus tôt entrain de dormir profondément. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et posa sa main contre ses yeux tandis que ses larmes coulaient :

« Je suis rassurée… ! »

Sasuke la regardait sans dire un mot. Il avait réalisé ce jour là à quel point Sakura était devenue forte… elle pouvait soigner tout, contrôlait parfaitement son chakra et était une combattante redoutable. Elle est devenue magnifique… non, en fait, elle l'a toujours été.

Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux en le regardant :

« Rendors toi, tu as encore besoin de repos »

Sakura rougit. Sasuke avait toujours ce drôle de regard… on ne pouvait pas le comprendre. C'était un regard à la fois impassible et plein d'émotions qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à cerner, mais une chose est sure… il était là, face à elle et ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle sourit chaleureusement sans un mot…

Elle se rendormit au bout de quelques minutes, l'esprit en paix… Et le lendemain, ils reprirent leur route pour ramener les enfants. Les parents de ces derniers pleuraient de joie en serrant leurs enfants qu'ils croyaient avoir perdu à tout jamais et Sakura était émue en voyant ces scènes face à elle. Il ne restait plus que la fillette qu'ils avaient sauvée la veille à ramener, et elle habitait à la frontière avec Konoha. Au Bout de plusieurs heures de routes, ils arrivèrent à une auberge sur une très grande colline donnant sur tout le pays. Aya courut en criant :

« MAMAAAN »

Une vieille femme aux yeux cernés se leva de surprise et courut vers sa fille en pleurant avant de l'enlacer très fortement

« Aya ! Ma chérie , je me suis tant inquiétée ! »

La petite fille pleurait en s'agrippant à sa mère pendant que Sasuke et Sakura les regardaient en souriant.

« Maman, c'est eux qui m'ont sauvée ! »

La vieille dame se leva et s'inclina face à eux en pleurant de joie :

« Merci, merci, merci ! merci de m'avoir rendue ma fille saine et sauve ! »

Sakura était gênée en souriant :

« C'est normal voyons ! »

« Entez s'il vous plait ! Je tiens cette auberge, restez quelques jours chez nous ! »

Aya s'agrippa à la jambe de Sakura :

« Oui s'il vous plait ! »

« En plus demain il y a le plus grand festival de l'année avec des feux artifices, toute la ville sera en fête, ne ratez pas ça ! » insista la mère.

Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent. Sasuke dit :

« De toute façon nous avons encore trois jours pour rentrer à Konoha… et tu as besoin de mieux te reposer avant de reprendre la route, je pense que c'est une bonne idée »

« Je le pense aussi ! » dit Sakura avec un large sourire

La vieille dame sourit et ils entrèrent. Elle les invita à la maison de thé au premier étage pour déguster leur meilleur thé dans le jardin de l'auberge. Ils étaient tous les deux émerveillés les montagnes et les rizières qu'ils pouvaient voir. Au bout d'un moment, la vieille dame arriva accompagnée de Aya en souriant :

« Suivez moi »

Elle les emmena à une chambre au fond de l'auberge et ouvrit la porte coulissante. C'était une très grande chambre traditionnelle en tatamis avec plusieurs magnifiques tableaux accrochés dessus. Elle donnait sur un jardin et des sources chaudes. Au centre il y avait un grand lit :

« Je vous ai donné notre plus grande et plus belle chambre de couple! Je vous ai laissé des yukatas sur la table ainsi que des fruits et du thé. Je vais vous appeler pour le diner dès que j'aurai fini de le préparer, en attendant, vous pouvez vous relaxer dans les sources chaudes ! »

Sakura avait les yeux écarquillés et était toute rouge. Sasuke ne montra aucune réaction et se contenta de déposer les sacs.

Sakura dit gênée et toute rouge:

« Mais… madame… on n'est pas… ensemble »

La mère écarquilla les yeux et regarda sa fille :

« Mais Aya, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient un couple ? »

« Si ! le monsieur prenait soin d'elle et l'a embrassé quand elle était inconsciente»

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux en rougissant encore plus :

« Qu…qu…quoi ?! »

Sasuke fit mine de rien et dit froidement :

« Merci. Nous souhaitons nous reposer maintenant »

La mère semblait gênée et se contenta de fermer la porte coulissante les laissant à leur aise. Sakura avait le cœur qui battait terriblement fort

 _« le monsieur prenait soin d'elle et l'a embrassée quand elle était inconsciente »_

 _Il m'a… embrassée ? Mais alors ce rêve…_

« Tu peux prendre le lit. Je dormirai par terre, ça ne me dérange pas » dit Sasuke sans même tenir compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

Sakura se sentait plus gênée que jamais. Elle n'avait pas entièrement pris conscience de la situation vu qu'elle était concernée par le kidnapping des enfants. Mais là, elle était seule avec Sasuke, dans cette auberge… après toutes ces années. Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser, tellement de choses à lui dire et pourtant tout était flou dans sa tête. Sasuke s'était assis sur les tatamis au coin et avait sorti son épée qu'il nettoyait à l'aide d'un bout de tissu, sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion. Le silence devenait beaucoup trop lourd, Sakura se décida à le rompre en disant :

« Merci pour ton aide… »

« Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai fait que remplir la mission »

Sakura avait le cœur qui battait très fort et ne savait même plus quoi dire. Sasuke termina :

« La mission a été un succès grâce à toi… Tu es devenue très forte»

Elle écarquilla les yeux en rougissant encore plus et ne sut même pas quoi dire. Sasuke termina :

« Tu devrais dormir un peu, tu n'es pas tout à fait rétablie »

« Oui… »

Sakura se posa sur le lit encore toute rouge. La dernière réplique de la fillette tournait encore et encore dans sa tête… Elle ferma les yeux essayant de ne pas y penser.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le soleil se couchait. Sasuke n'était pas dans la chambre, elle pensa qu'il était parti faire un tour. Elle se leva encore engourdie et ouvrit la porte coulissante, là elle vit de petits escaliers qui menaient vers magnifique un magnifique jardin.

 _« La dame a dit qu'il y avait des sources chaudes de l'autre coté du jardin… je devrais peut être y aller pour me relaxer un peu… »_

Sans trop réfléchir, elle prit les affaires nécessaires, descendit les escaliers et suivit les indications jusqu'à se trouver face à de magnifiques sources chaudes en pleine nature dégageant de la fumée qui ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : y plonger et se laisser aller. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et pénétra sa jambe suivie de son corps dans l'eau limpide qui la fit frissonner. La chaleur relaxa ses muscles et elle ferma les yeux se laissant aller par les doux sons de la nature. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le pays beau, et cette auberge était si calme, si romantique…

 _« Je devrais la proposer pour le voyage de noces d'Ino… vu qu'elle se marie bientôt »_ pensa-t-elle

 _Mariage hein…._

Quelle belle pensée que de savoir que tu passeras le reste de ta vie avec la personne qui t'est la plus chère… la voir tous les jours, la toucher, l'aimer… une personne qui serait prête à partager le meilleur et le pire avec toi, ce serait beau, de se marier…

Elle soupira en se rendant compte que ses pensées vagabondaient plus loin qu'elles ne devraient. Elles convergeaient vers une seule et unique personne, et cela a toujours été le cas… depuis des années. Les minutes s'écroulèrent et se sentant beaucoup mieux, elle sortit de l'eau et passa la serviette autour de son corps humide. Elle traversa le jardin puis monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte coulissante pour entrer dans la chambre. Là, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sasuke juste en face d'elle. Ce dernier était sur le point d'ouvrir la même porte coulissante pour sortir quand il tomba nez à nez sur Sakura.. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant uniquement couverte d'une petite serviette, les gouttes d'eau coulant tout le long de ses clavicules. On pouvait parfaitement distinguer les rondeurs de ses seins sous la serviette ainsi que ses longues jambes fines et blanches. Sakura écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que Sasuke était là juste face à elle dans une position gênante la regardant surpris. D'un coup elle réalisa la situation et rougit de la tête aux pieds complètement affolée et désorientée. Elle passa ses mains contre sa poitrine par pudeur et d'un geste brusque elle essaya de lui tourner le dos mais encore mouillée, sa jambe glissa sur l'escalier derrière elle.

« Sakura, attention ! »

Paniqué en voyant Sakura basculer dans le vide, Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras ce qui faillit défaire sa serviette, mais trop pudique Sakura réaffirma sa prise pour ne pas se trouver dénudée et traina Sasuke dans sa chute. Un grand bruit retentit provoqué par leur chute et ils se trouvèrent tous les deux par terre dans une situation très embarrassante… Sakura était allongée par terre la serviette légèrement défaite laissant entrevoir une grande partie de sa poitrine alors que Sasuke était sur elle, les visages presque collés l'un à l'autre. Tous les deux ne réalisaient toujours pas la situation face à laquelle ils se trouvaient soudainement. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et leurs regards écarquillés plongés l'un dans l'autre. Le cœur de Sakura battait terriblement fort, sentant le souffle chaud de Sasuke contre sa peau refroidie par sa baignade. Plongée dans son regard, elle regardait pour la première fois Sasuke d'aussi près… elle percevait les petits détails de son visage avec attention, émerveillée et émue… Chaque détails, chaque légère courbe de son visage était si précieuse et la faisait frissonner jusqu'aux entrailles. Elle sentit un frisson plus fort que les autres l'électrocuter lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de la main de Sasuke effleurer son visage refroidi, frôlant délicatement sa peau et descendant jusqu'à son cou nu. Complétement pétrifiée, elle était perdue dans le regard de Sasuke…. Un regard d'une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant… Un regard plein d'émotions qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à distinguer. Il lui semblait que la distance entre leurs visages se réaffirmait tellement que les mèches de Sasuke caressaient ses joues. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, complètement submergée… les yeux mi fermés, rivés sur les lèvres de Sasuke… Ses lèvres…

Ses… lèvres…

« Tu vois maman, je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient ensemble » dit une voix

Sasuke et Sakura sursautèrent et regardèrent en direction du son. La petite Aya était debout face à eux, affichant un sourire malicieux accompagnée de sa mère complètement embarrassée par la situation :

« Oh non, je suis désolée de vous déranger… Aya ! Ferme les yeux ! » cria sa mère complètement gênée face à la vue qui s'offrait à eux en plaçant ses mains devant les yeux de sa fille.

Sasuke se leva brusquement essayant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne en détournant la tête, suivi de Sakura qui se ressaisit en s'exclamant :

« Oh non madame ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » s'exclama-t-elle toute rouge

La bonne femme n'était pas convaincue par les propos de Sakura, et encore moins en voyant son sein déborder de sous la serviette. Elle détourna la tête gênée :

« Mademoiselle… Votre serviette tombe… »

Sakura en s'en rendant compte l'attrapa toute rouge et courut en direction de la chambre en fermant la porte toute tremblante. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée dans une situation aussi gênante.

Dans le jardin la maman regardait Sasuke qui avait les yeux écarquillés et les joues toutes rouges. Elle culpabilisait un peu d'avoir interrompu leur élan et murmura comme pour ne pas le gêner d'avantage :

« C'était pour vous dire que le dîner est prêt… »

Puis elle partit en prenant par la main sa fille laissant Sasuke complètement désorienté. Il partit faire un tour dans le jardin pour se changer les idées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'assit sous un arbre et ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant… Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant et cette situation l'inquiétait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sakura dans cette situation et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique… Elle avait tout pour plaire, aussi bien par sa force que par son physique et ça le troublait. Au fond de lui, il savait ce qui se passait… Il était beaucoup trop attaché à elle, bien plus que pour n'importe quelle autre femme et ce depuis qu'il était genin. Il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas reconnaitre ce sentiment là… Elle lui était tellement précieuse, elle qui l'avait toujours épaulé.. Elle dont le sourire lui réchauffait le cœur et dont le regard le transportait ailleurs. Il se serra le poing.

 _« Il ne faut pas… Ressaisis toi Sasuke… »_

Sakura méritait tout le bonheur du monde. Il l'avait faite souffrir beaucoup trop longtemps et il ne supporterait pas de la revoir pleurer à cause de lui. Lui, dont le passé était souillé de sang, marqué par la tragédie. Lui qui avait failli tout détruire à commencer par les liens avec tout ce qu'il chérissait… il ne pouvait pas la rendre heureuse. Le passé sanglant du clan Uchiha était marqué dans l'histoire et c'était un fardeau beaucoup trop dur à porter pour quelqu'un d'autre… Surtout pour Sakura. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel. Le soleil s'était couché et la lune avait pris sa place pour illuminer le monde

 _Sakura…_

Sakura se rhabilla rapidement et s'assit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Sasuke n'était toujours pas rentré et une heure s'était écroulée. Elle partit voir dans la salle commune et trouva leur diner servi sur la table principale. Aya lui dit :

« Aaaah tu arrives enfin ! ton petit ami n'est toujours pas là ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami… Je croyais qu'il était là, je vais le chercher »

Sakura sortit et le trouva dans le jardin, assis sous un arbre à regarder la lune. Elle s'approcha de lui timidement, encore gênée par ce qui s'était passé :

« Sasuke kun.. Le diner est servi, tu ne viens pas manger ? »

Sasuke la regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle était encore gênée par la situation précédente. Il répondit froidement :

« Je n'ai pas faim, dine sans moi »

« Je n'ai pas faim non plus… » Répondit elle encore plus gênée par cette réponse.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Sakura se mordit la lèvre puis dit :

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je… »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. » L'interrompu Sasuke sans croiser son regard

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as fait qu'essayer de m'attraper… »

« Hm… »

« Je peux m'assoir ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Sakura s'assit à coté de lui sous l'arbre. Le ciel était illuminé par des milliers d'étoiles.

« cet endroit est très beau… »

« ha… »

« Quand tu voyageais seul… regardais tu souvent le ciel ? »

Sasuke la regarda surpris par sa question

« Oui… les étoiles me guidaient souvent »

«Et… quels étaient tes vœux lorsque tu voyais des étoiles filantes ? »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ça... en fait, il ne faisait pas de vœux, il avait seulement des objectifs et il voulait les atteindre quoi qu'il en coûte… Des objectifs souillés de sang.

« Je n'en avais pas… »

« Moi je faisais toujours le même vœu… »

Sasuke la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle afficha un large sourire puis s'exclama :

« Qu'un jour, nous regardons de nouveau les étoiles tous ensemble…Kakashi sensei, Naruto, moi et… toi. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux pensifs… Elle chérissait tellement ces instants qu'il considérait comme simples et sans intérêt particulier. Elle avait certes grandi et était beaucoup plus mature, mais elle avait toujours des vœux de fillette innocente et rêveuse. Pourtant… ça le touchait indéniablement.

 _Regarder les étoiles tous ensemble hein…_

Il leva le regard vers le ciel, sentant la brise fraiche lui caresser la peau. Il lui semblait que le ciel était plus beau que toutes les autres nuits qu'il avait passé seul à le regarder, et il en était persuadé… la présence Sakura faisait briller tous les astres nocturnes… Et c'était comme si leur lumière l'atteignait enfin.

Il vit une étoile filante, et ce soir là, dans le silence nocturne, il fit un souhait pour la première fois…

 _Pourvu que les étoiles brillent toujours ainsi…_


	4. Confidences

Chapitre 4

Sasuke et Sakura avaient passé la soirée à regarder les étoiles, puis décidèrent de rentrer vu qu'il se faisait tard. Arrivés à la chambre, Sakura se changea en nemaki pour dormir et en sortant de la salle de bain trouva Sasuke posé dans un coin de la chambre. Il s'était déjà assis couvert par sa cape habituelle, tenant son katana comme durant les missions lorsqu'il dormait en position assise sous un arbre et avait les yeux fermés. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle sortit les futons des placards et les posa délicatement sur le sol, séparés l'un de l'autre. Elle posa par la suite deux couvertures. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et vit Sakura entrain de préparer les lits. La nuit était obscure et uniquement les lumières tamisées illuminaient leurs deux corps. Elle était habillée d'un yukata de nuit il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, avec son allure de femme préparer soigneusement les lits.

Une fois avoir fini, elle se leva et s'approcha de Sasuke lui tenant le nemaki offert par l'auberge en souriant :

« Notre mission est terminée Sasuke, tu peux te reposer sur un lit normal… »

Un lit normal…. Ça faisait des mois voire des années que Sasuke n'avait pas dormi sur un lit, son quotidien était de vagabonder et chaque ombre d'arbre était sa maison. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de se poser dans ce coin de la chambre, pour lui c'était déjà un luxe d'avoir un toit. Mais il y avait bien un soucis : la présence de Sakura aussi près de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le troublait beaucoup… beaucoup trop.

Non, il savait _pourquoi…_

Sakura afficha un large sourire puis posa le vêtement à coté de Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé et partit réchauffer du thé. Il la regardait sans un mot… Elle posait délicatement les herbes une à une dans l'eau bouillante et cette chaleur, cette aura l'atteignait d'une certaine manière… Les souvenirs se condensaient dans son esprit et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Sakura a toujours pris soin de lui. Elle ne parlait pas, ne demandait rien en retour, mais elle s'occupait toujours de lui… lorsqu'il était genin, elle lui préparait souvent des onigiris pour le déjeuner, et puis pendant l'épreuve de chunin elle s'est surpassée pour le protéger après l'incident avec Orochimaru. Et puis à chaque fois qu'il était blessé, à chaque fois qu'il était malade… Elle veillait constamment sur lui. Il lui devait tellement de choses, et tout ce qu'il pu faire c'était lui dire « merci », toujours un « merci » suivi d'un départ… il se demandait souvent si elle savait à quel point il lui était redevable, à quel point son remerciement était sincère et profond. Elle l'a toujours épaulé, lui qui a tout perdu… Et elle faisait de son mieux pour lui offrir un semblant de chaleur qu'il a toujours rejeté. Elle a grandi, a évolué, est devenue une femme indépendante et forte… Mais elle n'a pas changé… Elle est toujours aussi douce et gentille, et cette gentillesse touchait Sasuke d'une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir…Il se sentait bien dans cette auberge, il se sentait « chez lui », alors qu'il y était pour la première fois.

Un chez soi… qu'est ce qu'est au juste ? Une maison ? Une terre ? Il n'en était pas sur, mais ce qu'il savait… c'est que la présence de Sakura lui faisait sentir qu'il était « chez lui ».

Elle lui apporta un verre rempli de thé le sourire aux lèvres et Sasuke le saisit sans un mot.

Chaque gorgée réchauffait son corps et son corps, et sans rien dire, il but son verre puis prit le nemaki et sortit se changer.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, les lumières étaient éteintes et Sakura dormait déjà. La mission l'avait beaucoup épuisée et elle ne s'en était toujours pas complètement remise. Il se posa à son tour dans le lit derrière elle et sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps la douceur d'un lit douillet et d'une couverture chaude. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre réchauffait son cœur, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Et il sentait ce cœur résonner fortement dans ses tympans… Il ferma les yeux en essayant d'évacuer les pensées qui se condensaient dans son esprit, mais ses paupières s'ouvraient encore et dans l'obscurité, il distinguait l'allure de Sakura…

 _Sakura…_

Le soleil se leva et Sasuke sortit se promener. Il avait à peine dormi, pourtant, il se sentait très bien. Au bout de quelques heures, il retourna à l'auberge et vit la petite Aya qui préparait le petit déjeuner à l'aide de sa mère et Sakura. La jeune kunoichi sourit :

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! le petit déjeuner est presque prêt, viens assieds toi ! »

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés. Cette vision si chaleureuse lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il s'était forcé à étouffer puis oublier pendant des années…

 _Une famille…_

Ça lui rappelait les moments quand sa mère préparait le petit déjeuner et qu'ils se réunissaient tous ensemble pour manger. Quelques années plus tôt, voir ça lui aurait déchiré le cœur car ça lui aurait rappelé cette soirée funeste, pourtant… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier cet instant et s'attabla. Ils prirent tous leur petit déjeuner ensemble et Sasuke était étonné de voir à quel point Aya s'était liée d'affection à Sakura. En effet, elle la câlinait constamment et elles riaient ensemble avec tant de sincérité. La mère d'Aya dit :

«Ce soir il y a un très grand festival dans notre village, il y aura des feux d'artifice et plein d'activités, vous n'allez pas rater ça n'est ce pas ? »

Sakura afficha un large sourire :

« Bien sur que non ! »

« Tu vas porter quoi Sakura nee-chan ? » demanda Aya avec un large sourire

Sakura écarquilla les yeux :

« Ma tenue normale… pourquoi ? »

« Oh non ! Tout le monde doit y aller en yukata, ne vous inquiétez pas Sakura-san, je vais vous en prêter un, et vous aussi Sasuke-san ! Vous devez profiter comme il se doit » dit la maman.

Sakura afficha un large sourire :

« Merci ! »

Ils terminèrent le petit déjeuner ensemble puis Sakura passa la journée à jouer avec Aya pendant que Sasuke vagabondait autour du village. Puis le soir, il rentra et s'habilla du vêtement que la vielle dame avait gardé dans leur chambre. C'était un yukata bleu avec quelques symboles dessinés dessus, très simple mais élégant. Il sortit de la chambre et s'assit dans le jardin pour attendre Sakura… Quelques minutes plus tard, il la vit sortir et écarquilla les yeux :

Elle était habillée d'un magnifique Yukata rose brodé, avait les cheveux légèrement attachés sur le coté avec une fleure et était délicatement maquillée. Sasuke la regardait les yeux légèrement écarquillés. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en yukata… elle était si belle. Il l'avait toujours su, mais cette tenue mettait si bien en valeur son corps de jeune femme. Elle n'était plus la petite fille d'autre fois qui s'extasiait devant les petites choses qu'elle voyait. Il détourna légèrement les yeux pour maquer sa gêne. Elle prit son petit sac et lui sourit :

« On y va… ? »

« Hn… »

Il quittèrent donc l'auberge et se dirigèrent vers la ville. Le village était magnifiquement bien décoré et il y avait des stands partout, bien illuminés. Beaucoup de couples marchaient bras dessus bras dessous, jouant aux petits jeux disponibles. Sakura était émerveillée, elle adorait ce genre d'endroits et elle s'arrêtait à chaque stand pour essayer un petit jeu. Elle était très douée d'ailleurs, elle ne ratait jamais sa cible ce qui fait qu'elle a gagné beaucoup de petites peluches. Puis en voyant un groupe d'enfants vouloir gagner les jouets sans y arriver, elle leur offrit les siens avec un large sourire. Sasuke la regardait faire. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible, pourtant, il ressentait une émotion très forte en lui… il l'admirait en silence. Quand est ce qu'elle est devenue aussi belle ? Quand est ce que ses traits de petites filles se sont autant affinés lui donnant une allure de femme ? Ses cheveux attachés laissaient entrevoir son long cou blanc qu'il observait avec envie et là il se ressaisissait et tournait la tête ailleurs avant que son regard se pose de nouveau sur elle, avidement, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte … Et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle le regarda et qu'elle lui sourit. Il avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés, observant ce sourire… et quel sourire. Il était beau, il était salvateur, il était divin, il était tout…

Il détourna légèrement la tête, ne sachant quoi faire. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, se promenant le long des allées du village. Sakura avait passé tout le chemin à parler à Sasuke de ses anciennes missions drôles, des festivals auxquels elle avait assisté et de tout un tas d'autres situations bizarres dans lesquels elle s'était trouvée. Sasuke ne disait rien, il l'écoutait un léger sourire aux lèvres… il aimait écouter ses histoires. Il avait l'impression de les vivre avec elle et ça lui faisait plaisir.

Ils visitèrent tous les stands du festival jusqu'à arriver à la fin de la route.

« Il y aura des feux d'artifices dans pas longtemps » dit Sasuke

« On n'a qu'à s'assoir dans un endroit où on peut bien les voir »

« Hm »

Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à trouver une clairière isolée où était planté un grand arbre de cerisier. Ils s'assirent sous l'arbre. La vue était magnifique : elle donnait sur le ciel étoilé ainsi que le pays du thé qui était connu pour ses magnifiques paysages naturels. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Sakura voulait parler mais ne savait pas où commencer… elle voulait tellement lui faire part de ses émotions, de tout ce qu'elle a tant voulu lui dire mais qu'elle n'a pas réussi à faire. Elle sursauta en entendant Sasuke dire :

« Ce festival… il me rappelle les vieux festivals que je visitais avec Itachi, quand j'étais enfant… »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux puis murmura :

« Mais nous avons assisté à des festivals à Konoha avec tout le monde… et pendant tes voyages aussi non ? »

« Oui, mais à l'époque je n'avais pas la conscience tranquille. Au départ j'étais trop rongé par mon désir de vengeance, puis s'en est rajouté le regret et la haine. Dans l'état où j'étais, les festivités ne faisaient qu'intensifier ma douleur »

Un vent souffla. Elle voulait lui poser la question, elle devait la lui poser…

« Et maintenant… ? »

Sasuke tourna le regard vers elle, rencontrant ses yeux brillants et confiants. Elle termina :

« Et maintenant… que ressens tu ? »

Sasuke resta silencieux, perdu dans son regard… ce qu'il ressentait ? Maintenant… c'était dur pour lui de définir ça… ce silence intimida Sakura qui s'excusa pour sa question mal placée. Soudain, le silence fut interrompu par les feux d'artifices qui éclairèrent le ciel de mille feux. Ils étaient grands et majestueux, illuminant le ciel entier. Les deux jeunes regardaient ces grands feux illuminer le ciel entier, se reflétant sur leur peau avant de s'envoler comme de la poussière parmi les étoiles. Les feux s'enchainaient l'un après l'eau et reflétaient leur lumière sur la rivière face à eux. Le spectacle était resplendissant, on ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Pourtant… Dans cette obscurité ponctuées d'artifices, le regard de Sasuke s'était pointé vers un spectacle encore plus beau : Sakura. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et contemplait son visage de profil comme s'il contemplait une œuvre d'art… L'œuvre parfaite… il faisait attention aux petits détails du visage de Sakura… Le nez fin, les yeux brillants, ses mèches maladroitement attachées avec cette pince en forme de fleur de lotus.

Elle était belle.

Il avait envie de le lui dire, qu'elle sache qu'elle est aussi resplendissante que ce spectacle éphémère, mais que, elle était éternelle…

Sentant son regard sur elle, Sakura détourna la tête surprise et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui la contemplait. Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine… le sourire de Sasuke était un spectacle aussi rare que précieux, et face à ça elle se sentait démunie. Elle sentait ses joues en feu, et elle esquissa un sourire maladroit. Sans cesser de sourire, Sasuke leva de nouveau la tête vers le ciel alors que le tout dernier feu d'artifice volait emporté par les brises fraiches.

« Je participais souvent à ce genre de festivals quand j'étais très jeune… Mon père était toujours occupé et ne pouvait jamais nous accompagner alors ma mère nous emmenait Itachi et moi… Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on mange les friandises qui se vendaient dans les stands alors que moi j'en avais trop envie. Alors à chaque fois, Itachi me prenait par la main et trouvait le moyen d'échapper au regard de notre mère… Et là il m'achetait avec son argent de poche tout un tas de brochettes. Moi je choisissais toujours celles au poisson ou aux légumes, car on nous avait dit à l'école que pour bien grandir et être fort il fallait manger sain. Pourtant… Itachi était le plus fort de sa génération, déjà chunin à un très jeune âge. Il était tellement sérieux à l'école et je voulais suivre ses pas… je voulais faire tout ce qu'il faisait ! Et... »

Là Sasuke rit légèrement, les yeux perdus dans le ciel. Sakura sentit des papillons voler dans son ventre en entendant ce rire si précieux de Sasuke… Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait enchainer sourire et rire en si peu de temps et elle ne put empêcher son cœur de chavirer. Il la regarda de nouveau avec un large sourire puis termina :

« Et il ne faisait que s'empiffrer de dangos ! Tu imagines ? Les dangos colorés et bien sucrés dont tous les enfants raffolent ! Il aimait tellement ça et ça contrastait tellement avec sa nature… haha… »

Sakura avait les yeux écarquillés, non pas par l'histoire de dangos mais par le fait que Sasuke lui parle de souvenirs intimes avec son frère alors qu'il avait toujours fait attention à perpétuer ce mur de silence. Il termina :

« Alors moi, qui ne réalisait pas qu'un grand frère aussi puissant et sérieux que Itachi soit un amoureux de sucreries, j'ai pensé dans ma petite tête d'enfant qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose dans ces dangos… peut être une sorte de pouvoir magique qui me rendrait comme Itachi... Alors j'ai acheté avec tout l'argent qui me restait des dangos… et j'en ai mangé beaucoup. Beauuucoup… »

Sakura rit légèrement en imaginant Sasuke s'empiffrer de dangos en se croyant devenir plus fort. Le jeune Uchiha rit aussi en la voyant ainsi puis termina :

« …Tu te doutes bien qu'il n'y avait rien dans ces dangos, par contre le fait d'en avoir beaucoup mangé m'a rendu malade et c'est Itachi qui a été puni par ma mère ! Je crois que c'est à cause de ça que je ne suis pas un amateur de sucreries… »

C'était tellement drôle… Que Sasuke raconte aussi ouvertement un souvenir pareil. Sakura avait l'impression qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus proches, comme si un mur infranchissable s'était cassé et qu'ils pouvaient à présent tout échanger sans obstacle.

« Itachi était vraiment une drôle de personne… » murmura Sakura en souriant

« Haha, oui ! Pourtant il a beaucoup souffert mais ne montrait jamais rien… »

« Sasuke… Tu peux me parler encore plus de ton grand frère ? »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et regarda Sakura surpris par sa question. Elle était un peu gênée puis termina :

« C'est resté très flou pour nous… On croyait d'abord qu'il avait fait tout ça pour gagner en puissance… Puis en te rencontrant après sa mort tu nous as dit… qu'il était mort pour sauver le village… On m'a brièvement raconté l'histoire du coup d'état mais personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé mieux que toi. »

Le sourire de Sasuke s'éteignit en se rappelant de toute cette histoire.

« Itachi… est mort en héro »

« …Raconte moi… »

Les souvenirs défilaient dans la tête de Sasuke

« Itachi… était quelqu'un de très gentil. Je me rappelle encore… quand j'étais très jeune, il jouait souvent avec moi même quand notre père ne le voulait pas. Il accordait beaucoup d'importance aux sentiments : la tendresse, la bonté, la compréhension… L'amour. C'était pour lui l'essence même de ce monde et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait tant de guerres, tant de haine… il voulait que ce monde vive en harmonie mais le système shinobi en a fait autrement. Je me rappelle qu'un soir… en voulant jouer avec Itachi… J'ai vu ses yeux briller d'un rouge écarlate, mouillés de larmes… un regard de sang, le sharingan qu'il a activé à huit ans… en voyant son coéquipier mourir sous ses yeux. Notre clan était ainsi fait, plus la douleur est grande et plus le pouvoir est immense. Et à cause de ça… nous étions méprisés par une grande partie du village, surtout après l'attaque du Kyubi. Les Uchihas étaient marginalisés et jugés pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis, à cause d'un pouvoir qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi qui les consumait indéniablement… alors ils ont décidé de se rebeller… mais tu sais, une rébellion dans ces temps là aurait engendré une nouvelle guerre et Itachi était dans un dilemme… en tant qu'Uchiha il devait être avec son clan et en tant que Anbu il devait être avec le village… mais en tant qu'humain, il devait être avec la paix. Danzo et d'autres hommes ont tout fait pour aggraver les choses et au final Itachi n'avait pas d'autre choix… Que… »

Il se serra les dents en se rappelant de cette nuit lugubre… cette nuit où toute sa vie a basculé. Il se mit à trembler… ces séquelles étaient toujours là, puis poignantes que jamais.

Soudain, il sentit une éteinte lui tenir fortement la main, Il écarquilla les yeux et vit la main de Sakura qui avait attrapé la sienne tremblante en l'enveloppant de sa chaleur. En levant les yeux vers elle, il vit des larmes perler sur ses joues roses alors qu'elle écoutait son histoire avec attention. Elle pleurait… Pour lui…

« Continue… Sasuke-kun »

Elle voulait qu'il se confie à elle, elle voulait qu'il vide son cœur de ce poids beaucoup trop lourd. Il serra sa main à son tour puis termina :

« Ce soir là… il a décidé de sacrifier son clan… pour préserver la paix. Je ne peux même pas imaginer sa douleur en tuant… notre père et notre mère… la souffrance qu'il a dû endurer est trop forte pour qu'on puisse même l'imaginer. Il a sali ses mains du sang de sa propre famille… pour sauver le village, et puis, pour me sauver… Ce monde était trop obscur et des ombres me guettaient, moi le seul Uchiha restant. Pour ça il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de me rendre assez fort pour pouvoir me protéger contre tous ceux qui me voulaient du mal. Il a fait de lui mon objectif pour que je devienne assez puissant. Puis… il n'a pas cessé de veiller sur moi dans l'ombre, alors que moi je faisais tout pour le tuer. Je l'ai finalement fait… et même au dernier moment, ses dernières secondes de vie… il m'a légué ses pouvoirs, sans regret, le sourire aux lèvres… il voulait sans doute que je les utilise pour protéger notre village, mais j'ai emprunté un chemin encore plus obscur… »

Sakura ne pouvait plus contrôler ses larmes… elle sanglotait en s'étouffant et Sasuke se tût ne sachant quoi faire. Pourquoi pleurer autant… ? Elle pleurait plus qu'il n'a jamais pleuré…

« Itachi..snif… il a dû tellement souffrir ! Ce monde lui a infligé tant de douleur… et personne ne l'a vu, personne ne l'a compris… il a fait face à tout ça seul, sans se confier, sans vider son cœur… J'ai l'impression de ressentir sa peine, de la partager et… snif… ça me déchire ! »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux face à la dernière phrase de Sakura. C'était comme si… Itachi était avec eux et qu'il partageait sa douleur, pour la première fois… avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Elle était là et dans toute sa maladresse, toute son innocence... elle compatissait, et elle versait des larmes pour son frère… alors que personne, personne d'autre que Sasuke ne l'avait fait. Personne ne l'a compris, personne ne l'a écouté, mais elle était là… _elle a toujours été là…_

Il baissa la tête et termina :

« Tu sais… c'est dur de se rendre compte que toute notre vie était un mensonge, que nous avons été manipulés par des personnes assoiffées de pouvoirs, qui pour instaurer leur philosophie ont tout détruit autour d'eux. Ce monde était absurde, il a sacrifié des vies pour des raisons que la raison renie… Il a sacrifié mon frère qui voulait d'un monde meilleur… qui voulait juste qu'on puisse un jour manger des dangos et regarder des feux d'artifices dans des festivals à Konoha ou ailleurs, le sourire aux lèvres… heureux ! Et pourtant moi.. je… »

« N'est ce pas… ce que nous sommes entrain de faire… ? » l'interrompu Sakura

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et sentant sur ses doigts couler larmes de Sakura. Elle avait les yeux tous rouges et les larmes partout sur les joues, coulant sur leurs mains serrées…

« Sasuke-kun ! REGARDE ! Autour de toi… le ciel, les étoiles, les fleurs de cerisier, les feux d'artifices… sens tu la fraicheur du printemps ? Le souffle de vent parfumé ? L'odeur des friandises au loin ? Entends tu le rire des gens? Le sifflement des lucioles ? Le bruit de la nature ? Itachi… est mort pour que son petit frère vive ces moments là… Itachi… snif… voulait que tu vives pleinement ta vie… heureux ! Il serait surement fier de toi ! Tu as réussi…à te dégager de tes monstres intérieurs… Je suis sûre qu'il vit en toi et que… il est fier de voir son petit frère profiter ainsi… de ces petits moments de bonheur… »

Sasuke la regardait les yeux écarquillés.

 _Non… Non Sakura… ce n'est pas seulement ça… je vois aussi ton regard si profond, tes mèches soyeuses autour de ton visage, ton corps frêle et puissant sous ton yukata… je sens ton délicieux parfum, la chaleur de ta main, l'ampleur de tes sentiments… J'entends ta voix réconfortante et puis… J'entends ta sincérité… Sakura… je…_

«Sasuke kun… faisons les funérailles d'Itachi ! »

« … ! »

« Itachi est mort et pour certains, son histoire est encore floue… C'était et ce sera toujours un grand shinobi ! Le monde doit savoir ce qu'il accompli et… je veux… que nous lui organisions des funérailles… Dignes de lui »

Sasuke était surpris, la bouche entrouverte face à cette requête de la part de Sakura… des funérailles pour son frère ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Il sentit un poids dans son cœur descendre vers son ventre le chatouiller et perdu dans le regard mouillé de Sakura, il ne savait pas quoi dire… tout dans son esprit était brouillé mais une seule chose était sure : Sakura était belle… tellement belle !

Tout un tas d'émotions le chatouillaient et il avait l'impression que son cœur était plein d'émotions aussi fortes les unes que les autres… elle était là, face à lui et elle pleurait. Elle a toujours été une pleurnicheuse de toute façon… une véritable boule d'émotion qui comprenait, qui compatissait, qui partageait… elle ressentait la peine des autres et faisait tout pour l'atténuer. Sa gentillesse n'avait d'égal que sa beauté et Sasuke ne put empêcher un sourire d'émoi de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il dégagea lentement sa main de celle de Sakura et lentement, tapota son front avec ses deux doigts, comme le faisait Itachi… et comme il l'avait fait il y a deux ans. Sakura écarquilla les yeux :

« Que… »

« Itachi… me tapotait souvent le front. C'était sa façon à lui de me dire «une prochaine fois »… pourtant c'était comme un pont, il me transmettait ses sentiments dans ce geste… je n'en ai compris le sens que plus tard… »

« Quel sens… ? »

Sasuke sourit :

« De la sincérité, du courage, de l'amour … mais aussi un fort désir d'être auprès de moi mais de ne pas pouvoir le faire faute de circonstances. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en rougissant et là elle sentit les doigts de Sasuke glisser lentement, redessinant son nez, puis délicatement les courbes de ses joues…

« Ce geste pourrait sembler banal… Mais c'est un geste plus beau que tout je trouve… Car parfois les mots sont trop faibles pour définir nos émotions »

Il caressait son visage avec les mêmes doigts, tendrement, doucement… avant qu'ils ne se posent sur ses lèvres. La nuit était uniquement illuminée par les étoiles et les quelques lumières du festival au loin. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient rivés sur les lèvres de Sakura… il s'approcha d'elle, lentement… lentement, jusqu'à ressentir le souffle chaud de Sakura contre son visage, et détacha délicatement ses doigts de sa bouche en les remplaçant par ses lèvres. Sakura écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Sasuke posées sur les siennes… elles était tellement chaudes et cette chaleur fit bouger en elle tous ses sens entremêlées, elle sentait des oiseaux se libérer de leur cage et voler partout dans son corps, la chatouillant délicieusement. Son cœur résonnait dans tous ses artères et une chaleur sans égale l'avait enveloppée entièrement, la laissant complétement submergée… Ses lèvres, elle en avait tant rêvé mais cela restait toujours un rêve. Peut être bien… Que ce qu'elle vivait à l'instant aussi était un rêve. Les lèvres de Sasuke étaient d'une douceur que les mots ne sauraient définir…

Mais tout comme les feux d'artifices qui s'éclipsaient portés par le vent, ce tendre et doux baiser était aussi magique qu'éphémère, et elle sentit le vent de nouveau souffler contre ses lèvres détachées de ce qu'elle désirait garder à tout jamais. Son regard désorienté rencontra de nouveau celui de Sasuke… et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à saisir ce qui venait de se passer. Dans la nuit uniquement éclairée par la lune, elle crut voir le visage de Sasuke plus rouge que d'habitude. Elle posa sa main tremblante sur son torse et sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes commencèrent à couler de nouveau sur ses joues. Sasuke la regardait avec douceur puis passe son bras autour du dos de Sakura et la serra contre lui. Elle voulait parler mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait rien à dire, aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Sakura passa ses deux mains contre le dos de Sasuke et ferma les yeux. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes bras dans les bras, sans un mot puis s'allongèrent sur l'herbe derrière eux, main dans la main. Sakura entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sasuke l'interrompu :

« Les étoiles semblent plus brillantes ce soir… »

Sakura leva le regard vers le ciel et sourit… et ce soir là, elle fit un vœu, tenant fermement la main de Sasuke. Un vœu que lui aussi avait fait en secret la veille…

 _Pourvu que les étoiles brillent toujours ainsi…_


	5. Au delà de l'âme

**Chapitre 5:** Au delà de l'âme

Dans cette vaste clairière sous cet arbre de cerisier, Sakura s'endormit face à Sasuke qui la regardait. Il rangea derrière son oreille une mèche qui tombait sur son visage et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était magnifique… Elle semblait tellement douce et fragile alors que c'était une femme de caractère et avec une puissance quasi monstrueuse. Elle lui rappelait sa mère… Elle aussi était shinobi, bien qu'elle ait arrêté pour s'occuper de sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Sakura serait une merveilleuse mère elle aussi. Elle serait aimante, écouterait et comprendrait ses enfants… Elle les emmènerait à l'école et veillerait à ce qu'ils soient brillants sans pour autant les étouffer. Elle aurait la force et la douceur nécessaires pour les serrer pendant les nuits d'orages et les envelopper de sa tendresse pour qu'ils n'aient jamais peur… Ses idées vagabondaient comme ça, et dans cette image de mère qu'il donnait Sakura, il s'imaginait inconsciemment être le père… il se voyait dans leur petite maison, cuisiner ensemble et manger en famille, le sourire aux lèvres. Il la voyait aussi bercer ses bébés jusqu'à ce qu'ils dorment et le rejoindre après pour l'envelopper à son tour de sa chaleur et son amour de femme… Il écarquilla les yeux en rougissant soudainement alors que ses pensées allaient beaucoup trop loin. Il sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine et son corps se crisper…

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive… »

Il se leva d'un coup et posa sa tête contre sa main… Il était bel et bien un homme, il ne contrôlait pas ses hormones et face à Sakura il était complètement démuni. Il se mordit la lèvre pour faire s'échapper ces drôles de pensées puis regarda de nouveau Sakura… il ne supporterait pas qu'un autre homme goûte à ses lèvres, touche son corps ou partage sa vie avec elle. Il ne l'accepterait pas, il la voulait à lui et uniquement à lui… Pourtant…

Il soupira puis s'approcha de Sakura, la portant délicatement contre son dos alors qu'elle dormait. Il prit le chemin vers l'auberge pensif… Il avait franchi un grand pas sans le moindre contrôle… son premier baiser était un triste accident mais c'était la première fois que ses lèvres touchaient celles d'une femme, et pas n'importe laquelle… Mais c'était incontrôlable, il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait et maintenant il se remettait en question, pourtant sans le moindre regret. Arrivé à l'auberge, il posa Sakura sur le lit en la contemplant… Elle dormait paisiblement et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser de nouveau, mais il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête puis se leva. Ce soir là plus que jamais il voulait dormir dehors car il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur son corps. Il sortit donc dans le jardin et se posa sous le grand arbre… le sommeil ne le rejoignit qu'au bout de plusieurs heures de réflexions nocturnes.

 _Cette planète déserte… Il la voyait souvent dans ses rêves. Elle lui inspirait un sentiment d'insécurité constant, comme si quelque chose se tramait, comme si quelque chose allait tout faire basculer… sa conscience n'était pas tranquille, il sentait constamment une sorte de menace planer sur eux, et il était le seul à la voir… Cet œil que l'Edo lui avait offert était une bénédiction et une malédiction._

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut et plaça sa main devant son œil en tremblant :

« Qu'est ce que… »

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Il passa sa tête contre sa main, en sueur suite à ce rêve qu'il avait encore refait. Il prit un grand souffle puis se leva, retourna vers la chambre et ouvrit lentement la porte. La chambre était légèrement illuminée par les rayons du soleil qui se levait à peine et il voyait que Sakura dormait encore ... Il la regarda quelques minutes, en fait, il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses sentiments lui étaient aussi clairs que l'eau limpide… il ne pouvait ni le nier, ni se mentir. Il était complètement envouté, à sa merci… Il l'aimait profondément, plus que tout. Elle, cette jeune femme qu'il avait longtemps fait souffrir, elle qu'il avait failli tuer, elle qui lui avait tout pardonné et qui n'a jamais cessé de lui tendre la main. Cette main aussi douce que la soie, si forte et réconfortante, il voulait la serrer pour toujours.

Il voulait qu'elle soit sienne.

Il voulait qu'elle soit sienne plus que tout, et son désir était aussi fort qu'incontrôlable. Il soupira… c'est beau de vouloir, mais rien n'était jamais facile avec Sasuke. Son esprit le torturait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle et en l'occurrence constamment. Elle méritait le bonheur plus que tout au monde, elle méritait de sourire tout comme elle le faisait sourire. Et il avait l'impression d'être incapable de ça… L'idée de l'épouser lui secouait toujours l'esprit. Il le voulait, mais… en était il capable ? Il avait beau aller de l'avant, son passé était là imposant, lui rappelant chaque fois les crimes qu'il avait commis ou qu'il avait failli commettre. Il s'en rappelait chaque jour quand il voyait l'imposante cicatrice remplaçant son bras.

Il soupira encore une fois. Elle lui avait pardonné certes, mais encore… l'histoire de clan Uchiha avait choqué le monde entier… Un clan qui aurait préféré la guerre à la paix, qui aurait massacré des innocents pour le pouvoir, et un clan qui n'a été arrêté que par le sang… La mort. Personne ne voulait revivre ça et personne ne pouvait considérer une nouvelle chance pour ce clan. Il était maudit, l'a toujours été et le sera probablement pour l'éternité… était il capable d'aller de l'avant et de créer une nouvelle ère dépourvue de haine ? Il n'en n'était pas sur… Et il ne voulait pas faire porter à Sakura le fardeau de son passé. Elle était si douce et innocente, si pleine de vie et d'espoir… elle était son soleil et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éteigne. Sakura méritait tout le bonheur du monde, elle méritait mieux que lui… un traitre.

Et puis ce rêve… ce rêve qui n'en n'était pas tout à fait un. Ce qu'il voyait existait, il ne savait pas où ni pourquoi mais cette espèce de forme de vie pesante l'inquiétait considérablement. Pendant son voyage de deux ans, il a fait des recherches sur ces Zetsus blanc crées par Kaguya et il en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils avaient été crées par elle pour la protéger… Mais de quoi ? Il ne le savait pas et ça le troublait terriblement. Le pouvoir de son nouvel œil pouvait voir des choses au-delà de la compréhension, des choses qui lui torturaient l'esprit. Ces rêves qui se répétaient, cet endroit. Tout était lié et tant qu'il n'aura pas compris ce qui se passait il ne pouvait pas avoir l'esprit tranquille. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre tranquillement, fonder une famille tout en sachant que son bonheur ainsi que celui de toute l'humanité ne tenait qu'à un fil. Car il en était convaincu : la menace était là, grandissante et pesante, il pouvait la ressentir… Son intuition, son sharingan et son rinnengan le lui rappelaient constamment. Il savait que son retour à Konoha n'était que provisoire car les réponses ne s'y trouvaient pas et il avait besoin de voyager autour pour comprendre l'incompréhensible. Il soupira pour l'énième fois…

Tant de réflexions trottaient dans son esprit… et toutes convergeaient vers une seule personne : Elle. Il pausa sa tête contre sa main… L'évidence était là.

 _Je ne peux pas…_

Il se leva et sortit de nouveau de la chambre, allant se promener sans savoir où ses pas le menaient. Quelques heures plus tard, ce fût l'heure du petit déjeuner et en retournant à l'auberge, il trouva de nouveau Sakura qui préparait le repas avec Aya :

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! Assieds toi, je nous ai préparé du poisson mariné ! »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Sasuke avait dit cette phrase froidement et c'était comme si un mur de glace s'était soudainement bâti entre eux. Sakura le regardait étonnée par ce changement soudain, alors que la veille il était plus affectueux que jamais…Il évitait son regard, ce même qui lui avait montré tant d'émotions la veille, alors que la première fois leurs lèvres se touchaient pour un moment de pur bonheur et extase. Il termina :

« Je vais faire un tour dans la ville voisine, je reviendrai dans quelques heures et on reprendra la route vers Konoha »

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'auberge sans un mot de plus, laissant Sakura et Aya étonnées. La petite fille demanda à Sakura :

« Sakura nee-chan… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Sakura sursauta puis soupira exaspérée par son comportement :

« Je n'en sais rien ! »

Sasuke a toujours été lunatique, mais après ce qui s'est passé entre eux la veille, elle aurait souhaité qu'ils en discutent… Bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à dire, et justement, les gestes à cet instant là étaient plus forts que les mots. Un baiser ce n'est pas rien, du moins pour Sakura… c'était son premier vrai baiser et c'est arrivé comme ça, sans la moindre explication. Elle soupira une deuxième fois… Elle se disait que peut être bien qu'il était gêné et qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter, peut être par timidité ou par fierté ? De toute façon… elle ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, surtout avec Sasuke. Il était compliqué, il l'a toujours été après tout, et c'était peut être pour ça qu'était est aussi amoureuse de lui… Elle afficha un large sourire puis regarda la fillette à coté d'elle :

« On mange ensemble Aya chan ? Après ça on peut aller cueillir des fleurs ! »

« Oui ! » répondit Aya les étoiles dans les yeux.

C'est ainsi que la journée s'écroula… Sasuke vagabondait dans la ville voisine, il avait l'habitude de le faire pour recueillir des informations sur de quelconques menaces mais ce jour là, il marchait sans réfléchir. En fait, il ne faisait que penser à Sakura et tout se broyait dans son esprit sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire. Ce sentiment d'impuissance le consumait et il voulait y remédier mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Quant à Sakura, elle avait passé la journée avec Aya à jouer et s'amuser, tellement qu'elle en avait complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke. En début d'après midi, il retourna à l'auberge et prit ses affaires. Sakura en le voyant fit de même et ils dirent au revoir à la petite fille et sa mère avant de reprendre leur route vers leur pays. Sasuke était silencieux, il marchait sans un mot et voulant attendrir la situation, Sakura demanda :

« Comment était la ville voisine ? »

« Normale. »

« As tu trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

« Je vois… »

« … »

Sakura regarda autour d'elle puis sourit en disant :

« On a déjà fait une mission au pays du thé quand on était genins, tu t'en rappelles ? Lorsque nous avons rencontré le petit frère d'Ibiki sensei… »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas.»

Sakura se mordit la lèvre visiblement embêtée par ces réponses courtes et froides. Elle soupira puis dit :

« Mais l'auberge était très belle, tu ne trouves pas ? Et le festival était très amusant ! »

« Hm... »

Visiblement, Sasuke n'avait pas envie de parler et donc Sakura se résolut à garder le silence et ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Sasuke alluma un petit feu à l'aide de son chidori alors que Sakura enlevait son sac. Elle se résolut à interrompre ce silence qui devenait beaucoup trop pesant…Elle sourit puis dit :

«Mine de rien, c'est bizarre de ne pas avoir Naruto parmi nous… »

« Aa.»

Sakura s'assit sous l'arbre, passant ses bras autour de ses jambes pliées :

« Je n'arrive pas toujours pas à y croire, ce petit Naruto turbulent qui faisait tout le temps des bêtises est maintenant un homme marié… C'est drôle non ?» demanda-t-elle en regardant Sasuke

« Hm… »

«Mais toi alors, j'espérais tout de même que tu fasses un petit effort et que tu viennes à son mariage ! Je comprends que tu ais été en voyage mais quand même… »

« Je te l'ai dit… J'avais mes raisons… Mais je suis heureux pour lui »

Sakura sourit en entendant sa dernière réplique puis termina :

« Oui… Je suis aussi très heureuse pour Hinata. Tu sais, elle l'a toujours aimé, depuis que nous étions à l'académie ! Naruto en a mis du temps avant de le réaliser, mais c'est tellement beau… Quand les sentiments qu'on a nourris pendant des années atteignent enfin la personne qu'on aime. »

Sasuke regardait du coin de l'œil Sakura qui parlait rêveusement sans rien dire. Elle termina :

« Tu n'as pas seulement raté le mariage de Naruto et Hinata ! Tu as aussi raté celui de Shikamaru et Temari, lui qui se plaignait toujours des femmes a fini par épouser celle qu'il a combattue pendant l'examen de chunins. Et puis Choji aussi, il s'est marié avec Karui, une femme du pays de la foudre. Nos pays se faisaient la guerre il y a encore quelques années et voilà que notre génération met un terme à ce grâce à l'amour ! Et dans quelques jours ce sont Ino et Sai qui se marient ! J'ai encore du mal y croire mais je suis tellement heureuse pour eux… Sai a toujours souffert des méthodes de Danzo qui l'empêchaient d'éprouver la moindre émotion. Qui aurait cru que lui, puisse tomber amoureux, et d'Ino en plus ! Tu vas venir cette fois ci ? »

« Je n'aime pas les fêtes. » répondit-il froidement

Sakura soupira :

« Tu n'as pas changé… »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Sakura s'était habituée au silence permanent de Sasuke. Même si la soirée précédente il s'était complètement mis à nu et a parlé pour la première fois avec elle pendant des heures de son passé, elle avait cru qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui mais soudainement elle voyait de nouveau ce mur se tenir entre eux. Elle regardait le feu bruler sans un mot, quand une réplique de Sasuke brisa le silence :

« Et toi tu ne comptes pas te marier ? »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux face à cette question totalement inattendue. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Il connaissait très bien la nature de sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et pourtant il osait lui poser une question pareille sachant qu'elle n'accepterait jamais d'épouser un autre homme que lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par Sasuke :

« Oublie moi Sakura. »

Sakura avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte face à cette réplique soudaine. Sasuke termina :

« Sakura, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs à mon sujet. Je ne suis ni comme Naruto ni Shikamaru ni Sai… Je ne peux pas me marier, fonder une famille et vivre tranquillement… Contrairement à eux, je ne suis pas capable de te rendre heureuse. »

Sakura regardait Sasuke sans dire un mot.

« N'attends rien de ma part. Si tu trouves un homme qui t'aime et qui est capable de te rendre heureuse, marie toi. »

 _Sakura… je veux juste que tu sois heureuse…_

Sakura sourit puis posa son dos contre l'arbre et leva le regard vers le ciel :

« Hm… Décidément, tu n'as rien compris Sasuke-kun »

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête et regarda Sasuke :

« Si tu crois que j'attends que tu viennes vers moi et que tu me demandes de t'épouser, tu es vraiment naïf. Sasuke-kun, je ne suis plus celle que j'étais. Je l'avoue, lorsque nous étions genins, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu me regardes, que tu m'aimes et qu'on se marie. Lorsque nous sommes devenus dans la même équipe, je croyais que c'était la concrétisation de mon rêve et qu'on allait vivre une histoire ressemblante à ces contes de fées que je lisais… j'étais une enfant tu sais, un peu idiote mais une enfant quand même… sauf que nous sommes des shinobis et notre monde n'est pas aussi simple. A l'époque je ne savais rien de ce que tu avais vécu, je ne connaissais rien de ton passé, de tes souffrances et pourtant je voulais te garder auprès de moi. Lorsque tu as quitté Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru, je t'ai crié mon amour, espérant que tu restes auprès moi. Je n'avais rien compris à tes sentiments et j'étais égoïste. Ce n'est qu'après ton départ que j'ai commencé à grandir et mon amour pour toi a pris une toute autre dimension… »

Sasuke regardait Sakura sans dire un mot. Celle-ci sourit et termina :

« Je voulais te sauver. »

« … ! »

« Mon apprentissage auprès de Tsunade-sama m'a permis d'étudier de plus près les archives, d'en savoir plus sur l'histoire de Konoha, sur les guerres qui ont précédé… Certes je ne connaissais pas la vérité sur ton frère, mais j'ai pu côtoyer des patients ayant vécu la précédente guerre et j'ai pu étudier de plus près leur psychologie. J'ai pu constater de mes propres yeux les séquelles de la guerre et le vide que ça provoqué dans le cœur de ces patients-là. Pas seulement à l'hôpital, même parmi les ennemis que j'ai croisé, lorsque je menais un combat, je n'arrivais pas à les considérer comme mes ennemis… Je les considérais comme des âmes perdues cherchant une lueur d'espoir, et quelque part, je voulais les aider. Ils sont le résultat de tout un système, d'un cycle de haine et d'une solitude beaucoup trop amère… des choses qui m'étaient complètement inconnues à l'époque. Sasuke, tu es celui qui m'as le plus marqué. Lorsque tu as tué Danzo et que tu t'es allié à l'Akatsuki, devant ainsi le criminel le plus recherché, tout le monde autour de moi voulait ta mort. Tous voulaient t'arrêter pour protéger le village mais Naruto s'est dressé pour te protéger. Naruto et moi avions vu ce que personne d'autre ne voyait. Nous savions que ce que tu faisais était le cri de détresse d'un enfant qui a souffert de longues années seul, qui s'est morfondu et qui s'est noyée dans la haine. Tu étais seul, trahi, brisé et tu avais peur. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant et tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi ton clan a été anéanti, tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi celui que tu chérissais le plus a broyé tous tes espoirs… tu voulais comprendre, mais tu ne comprenais pas, car c'était absurde. Alors tu as sombré dans la folie… Ce criminel qu'ils voulaient anéantir était le résultat de ce qu'ils avaient créé, il était le reflet de toutes ces guerres qu'ils avaient provoquées et toute la haine accumulée. Je voulais tellement te sauver et je ne savais pas comment le faire... Je ne voulais plus que tu souffres ainsi… tu ne méritais pas tout ce malheur ! Alors… Je me suis dit, que peut être, la mort était pour toi la seule échappatoire… mais encore je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce geste car à ce moment-là, je me suis rappelé de celui que tu étais, celui que tu as toujours été ! »

 _(Musique d'accompagnement : l'OST de Naruto shippuden "To reach a person"_

 _watch?v=dfMcJDL5Z_U )_

Sasuke se serra le poing à l'entente cette réplique car il s'était rappelé de ce moment où il avait failli la tuer de ses propres mains. Il murmura :

« Pourquoi… pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu peur ? Tu savais bien que j'étais complètement hors de moi, que j'étais dans les abysses de l'enfer, j'aurais pu… »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Il avait failli la tuer… de ses propres mains. Sakura sourit d'avantage :

« Même si tu devenais le démon le plus redouté du monde, je n'aurais jamais peur de toi. Parce que, Sasuke-kun, tu es un homme bon. Tu es tellement gentil et tellement attentionné envers ceux que tu aimes, certes tu le caches par fierté mais je peux le voir. Ton esprit a été souillé par les atrocités du passé et tu as tout pris sur toi… tu criais, tu pleurais, tu souffrais en silence… Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce monde était ainsi fait car justement, il n'était pas fait pour toi et c'est pour ça que tu as réagi ainsi. Tu n'es pas un monstre Sasuke-kun, tu étais un enfant livré à toi-même dans un monde de haine, tu as souffert beaucoup trop longtemps et tu n'as pas su comment guérir tes blessures. La vérité est que tu es beaucoup trop doux, tu sais aimer plus que quiconque, ton cœur est pur… et c'est pour ça que Naruto et moi n'avons pas pu te laisser tomber. »

Sasuke la regardait surpris, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge sans comprendre pourquoi…

 _Sakura…je…_

Sakura afficha un large sourire et répliqua :

« Tout ce que j'espère aujourd'hui c'est voir cet enfant heureux. Sasuke-kun, tu as assez souffert, et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je me tiens ici, à coté de toi. Je n'attends que tu me prennes la main en me disant que tu veux m'épouser pour être heureuse. Je suis heureuse lorsque je vois que cet enfant sourit enfin… lorsqu'il s'endort en espérant quelque chose du lendemain, lorsqu'il réalise qu'il n'est plus seul… Je suis heureuse lorsque je vois que tu es enfin heureux, Sasuke-kun ».

Sasuke tremblait légèrement, sa vue était floue pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il murmura :

« Pourquoi… pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi…après tout ce que j'ai fait… »

Sakura répondit sans hésitation :

« Parce que je t'aime Sasuke-kun. »

Son cœur le serrait… il le serrait tellement fort et il sentait tout son corps se crisper. Sa vue était complètement floue et cette boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Décidément, il était entouré de vrais imbéciles… d'abord Naruto qui ne l'a jamais laissé tomber, qui lui a crié dans les abysses des enfers qu'il le sauverait, parce qu'il était son « ami »… Il a cru en a lui, a su déterrer ce qu'il avait longtemps gardé bien scellé. Un vrai _usuratonkachi*_ … Et puis elle… elle qu'il a longtemps fait souffrir, elle qu'il a abandonné et rejeté de toutes les façons possibles. Elle était là face à lui, et lui tendait les bras, lui disant sincèrement et naturellement qu'elle l'aimait. Oui.

Elle l'aimait… malgré ses erreurs, malgré son passé, malgré tout, _elle l'aimait_.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans même le réaliser, et là il fut surpris de sentir un goût salé…

Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sakura écarquilla les yeux en voyant pour la première fois les larmes les larmes de Sasuke puis sourit tendrement.

 _Sasuke-kun…_

Sasuke posa sa main contre ses yeux, essayant bien que mal de cacher ses larmes en vain. Il murmura de sa voix déchirée:

« Tss… t'es…vraiment… lourde… »*

Sakura le regardait avec émoi, un léger sourire aux lèvres puis se leva et s'agenouilla face à lui. Elle passa tendrement ses longs bras autour des épaules de Sasuke qui fut surprit par son geste. Elle le serra fortement entre ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, laissant s'échapper quelques larmes en sentant la chaleur de Sakura l'envelopper entièrement. Il passa sa main tremblante contre sa chevelue rose, la serrant encore plus fort contre lui…

 _C'était ça…_

 _Je me suis noyé dans l'obscurité pendant des années… Je t'ai maintes fois blessé sans jamais penser à tes sentiments. J'ai même failli te tuer, alors que pendant tout ce temps… tu étais là. Tu m'as toujours compris, même quand je me cachais sous ma haine, même quand je m'éloignais… tu n'as jamais cessé de me tendre la main. Tu as vu à travers moi, tu m'as compris et tu m'as aimé malgré tout… Tes yeux ont su voir au delà de mon âme… C'était ça en fait… J'avais besoin d'entendre ces mots. Sakura… pourquoi es-tu aussi… adorable…_

Sasuke s'agrippa d'avantage à Sakura, se noyant entre ses bras en tremblant. A cet instant là, il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant d'émotions à lui transmettre, mais aucun mot n'était assez puissant. Elle était là, elle l'a toujours été… Elle était sa force et son espoir, lui qui avait tout perdu. Il voulait le lui dire, mais tous les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Cette foutue boule l'empêchait d'articuler, mais dans un soupire, il réussit à lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Merci… »*

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait « tu es lourde », ni son premier « merci ».

Pourtant, ces répliques aujourd'hui avaient un tout autre sens…

Ou alors, elles avaient toujours eues ce sens là mais il lui avait fallu des années avant de comprendre les sentiments qui se cachaient derrière…

Sakura sourit timidement…

 _Merci pour tout… Sakura_

Ils passèrent des heures ainsi bras dans les bras, sans un mot. Sasuke n'avait pas senti une étreinte aussi réconfortante depuis des années… elle l'apaisait tellement. Il était comme un enfant qui avait enfin retrouvé sa maison après s'être perdu dans une forêt remplie de monstres. Il avait les yeux fermés et se laissait aller, porté par sa douce étreinte…

Ils se laissèrent aller sur l'herbe derrière eux et là encore, Sakura serrait Sasuke, tel un enfant. Il avait les yeux fermés, contre sa poitrine, sentant son parfum réconfortant. Ce soir là, il avait retrouvé quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps perdu. _La paix intérieure_ …

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, seule l'étreinte de Sakura comptaient. Quelques larmes perlaient sur ses longs cils et sa respiration était si calme… Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit entre les bras de la jeune femme. Sakura le regardait chaleureusement, et délicatement, posa un tendre baiser sur son front et murmura :

« Bonne nuit, Sasuke-kun… »

Il dormait déjà… Paisiblement.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteure :** Voilàààà ! Alors j'avais envie de m'exprimer par rapport à ce chapitre : en fait, je l'ai écrit depuis deux ans (suite à la fin du manga). Je l'ai écrit et laissé dans mes archives (d'ailleurs j'ai même dessiné cette scène en manga que j'ai mis sur mon tumblr, mais elle n'est pas complète). Naruto est un manga très profond et très fort en émotions. La « morale » du manga est (selon moi) : pour se comprendre et à réussir à dépasser la haine, il faut comprendre la peine d'autrui… Ce en la partageant et en offrant de l'amour même à celui qui nous a fait du mal. Sasuke a été sauvé par Naruto de cette manière là. Et bien qu'on n'ait aucun détail sur comment Sasuke et Sakura se sont mis ensemble, je suis sûre que c'était de la même manière. Sakura est une femme très forte, indépendante mais surtout très sensible, elle a constamment cherché à sauver Sasuke non pas pour elle mais pour lui. C'est ça l'amour, le vrai… Et donc j'avais cette idée et j'ai construit toute la fanfic pour en arriver à ce chapitre (d'où le titre « au delà de l'âme ». Maintenant j'ai fait allusion à quelques références : le mot « usuratonkachi » en japonais veut dire « imbécile » et Sasuke appelait toujours Naruto ainsi. D'abord c'était au sens propre du terme, mais après c'est devenu un signe d'affection, une belle appellation et un grand signe d'amitié. Pour Sakura, il lui répétait toujours la réplique « Yappari.. Omae uzai yo » (Tu es vraiment lourde), et bien que la première fois il le pensait vraiment (lorsque Sakura critiquait Naruto à cause de ses manières), toutes les autres fois j'ai l'impression que c'était faux. Il lui disait ça pour cacher ses vrais sentiments (en l'occurrence les deux fois où elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il l'a rejeté). Dans cette fanfic, il le lui a redit mais en pleurant, et elle réalise à ce instant là les vrais sentiments de Sasuke derrière cette phrase, suivie de son « Merci ». Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu car moi personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire ! je suis vraiment curieuse de connaître vos avis donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! mine de rien ça fait toujours plaisir haha


	6. Corps et âme

_**Mot de l'auteure:** Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là, et je sais que entre le dernier chapitre publié et celui ci... plus d'un an s'est écroulé. Certains auront envie de me frapper (c'est l'envie que j'ai quand un auteur que j'adore fait une pause en tout cas), peut être que vous n'en avez rien à faire haha ! Pour m'expliquer, l'année précédente était ma dernière année en école d'ingénieurs *je suis ingénieure maintenant, enfiiin* et après ça j'ai déménagé au Japon du coup bon... je n'ai pas trop pu me consacrer aux fanfics._ _C'est drôle car j'en écris depuis plus de treize ans et j'éprouvé toujours les mêmes sensations en imaginant toutes ces histoires et en me persuadant que c'est ce qui s'est réellement passé ! A vrai dire, cette fanfic est très spéciale pour moi, j'aime énormément Naruto. Ce manga a été un vrai pilier pour moi, une inspiration et je dois en avouer que si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est en grande partie grace à ce que ce chef d'oeuvre m'a appris. Ecrire une fanfic sur SasuSaku est un peu comme écrire ce que j'aurais aimé vivre: un premier amour qui perdure avec le temps et bien que la réalité soit dure, l'imagination nous laisse vivre ce bonheur à travers ces personnages. Vous l'aurez remarqué: j'aime analyser la psychologie de ces personnages et je continue à le faire. Pour me faire pardonner, voici ce long chapitre qui va *je l'espère vraiment* vous plaire. En tout cas pour ma part, j'ai adoré, adoré, aaaadoré rédiger cette histoire et particulièrement ce chapitre. J'espère que la flamme que nous a offert Naruto brûle toujours en vous, qu'elle vous réchauffe et vous offre encore ce sourire au coin et ces frissons. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, sachez que je vous aime !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6:** Corps et Âme

Sasuke et Sakura avaient passé la nuit endormis bras dans les bras. La nuit qui avait précédé était riche en émotions… pour la première fois, Sasuke s'était senti entièrement libéré de tous les poids qui le poussaient des les abysses. Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleils eurent illuminés les terres, le shinobi ouvrit leurs yeux et c'était comme si une nouvelle vision s'offrait à lui, une vision beaucoup plus claire…

Ils reprirent la route vers Konoha sans réellement se dire grand chose, après la conversation de la veille… y avait il autre chose à dire ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur village, Sakura lui afficha un sourire rayonnant et lui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Sasuke avait déjà envoyé un corbeau suite à leur mission pour faire le rapport à Kakashi et donc il se trouva seul tandis que la jeune femme repartait vers l'hôpital. Il regardait sa silhouette qui s'éloignait de lui la bouche entrouverte, perdu dans ses pensées… cette mission avait changé tellement de choses en lui et il ne savait même plus où se mettre.

Sakura retourna à l'hôpital où elle fut accueillie par les enfants très heureux de retrouver leur protectrice adorée. Ino arriva :

Te voila enfin ! Kakashi sensei m'a dit que votre mission s'est très bien passée, félicitations !

Oui, tout s'est bien terminé…

J'en suis ravie ! Mais du coup je te réserve pour la journée, Shizune va venir nous remplacer ici et toi tu vas venir avec moi choisir ma robe de mariée !

Ino ne laissa pas de temps de réponse à son amie que déjà elle la prit par la main pour l'emmener avec elle. Les deux jeunes femmes partirent donc autour des boutiques. Ino était comblée car elle se mariait bientôt avec Sai. Elle bougeait de boutique en boutique et essayait toutes les robes qu'elle trouvait devant elle. Sakura la suivait le sourire aux lèvres, ravie de voir son amie d'enfance vivre les plus beaux jours de sa vie. Pourtant, plus elle voyait ses robes blanches scintillantes, plus son cœur la pinçait pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Au bout de plusieurs heures de shopping, elle retourna à l'hôpital qui était sa seule échappatoire et sa raison de se réveiller chaque matin le sourire aux lèvres malgré la difficulté des choses. Elle rejoignit donc ces petits enfants qui lui avaient tant manqué pendant cette mission.

Sasuke était assis sur le toit d'une tour qui donnait sur l'hôpital où il regardait Sakura dans la cour jouer avec des enfants. Il n'avait pas cette manie d'espionner les gens mais il aimait la regarder comme ça vivre, sourire… Elle lui transmettait de la bonne humeur et ça lui faisait du bien. Soudain il sentit une présence familière derrière lui qui rompt le silence.

« Entrain d'espionner Sakura ? »

Sasuke tourna le regard en reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami Naruto. Ce dernier posa son bras sur l'épaule de Sasuke :

« Si tu voulais espionner tu aurais dû attendre qu'elle aille aux bains publics, ça aurait été plus intéressant »

« Usoratonkachi*.. »

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire puis termina :

« Elle est devenue resplendissante n'est ce pas ? »

« Hm… »

« Elle a beaucoup galéré pour ouvrir cet hôpital, mais elle n'a pas baissé les bras. Et tu sais… C'est en pensant à toi qu'elle l'a fait. Elle ne voulait pas que d'autres enfants vivent ce que tu as vécu »

Sasuke souriait légèrement en entendant Naruto parler. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était une femme incroyable. D'un coup, il demanda :

« Hé Naruto… J'ai une question à te poser »

« Hm ? »

« Quand on était genins… Tu étais amoureux de Sakura non ? Quand je suis parti, pourquoi n'as-tu rien tenté avec elle ? Vous étiez pourtant très proches… »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux face à cette question soudaine puis laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre :

« Haha… Comment aurais-je pu ? Elle a toujours été amoureuse de toi… Tout comme tu as toujours été amoureux d'elle. Même après ton départ, rongé par la haine et la vengeance… je sais bien que tes sentiments pour elle sont restés intactes, mais tu ne pouvais pas les laisser parler »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en rougissant légèrement puis détourna le regard:

« Mais… prétendons que ce que tu dis est vrai, je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses sentiments et donc c'est la même chose que de ne pas avoir de sentiments. Mais toi tu l'aimais et tu étais auprès d'elle, tes sentiments auraient pu l'atteindre si tu avais tenu bon… »

« Tu sais… quand j'y repense, à l'époque je n'étais pas réellement amoureux. Je voulais juste te battre toi et ce dans tous les domaines. En voyant Sakura éperdument amoureuse de toi, elle est devenue un de mes objectifs. Mais au fil des années, j'ai pu voir dans vos yeux respectifs quelque chose qui me dépassait et j'ai compris que vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre dépassaient de loin ce que j'éprouvais pour Sakura. Les larmes, le sang, la guerre et la distance n'y ont rien changé… Vous aviez tous les deux quelque chose de fort, de spirituel qui s'émanait de vos regards…J'ai compris quelques années plus tôt, en voyant dans les yeux de Hinata ce que je voyais dans les votre… L'amour, le vrai. »

Sasuke sourit en fermant les yeux :

« Tu as beau être un abruti… Tu arrives toujours à voir travers les choses et comprendre ce qui dépasse les mots… »

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu le nie »

Sasuke reprit son air sérieux et termina :

« Pourquoi nier les faits… J'ai toujours aimé Sakura, et je l'aime toujours… d'un amour fou, inconditionnel. Je suis tout simplement amoureux d'elle »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant son meilleur ami se confier ainsi puis dit :

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire… »

« Dis Naruto, comment as-tu déclaré ton amour pour Hinata ? »

Naruto était surpris par cette vague de questions peu communes de la part de Sasuke, d'habitude réservé et silencieux. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis se grata la tête de son air insouciant :

« Hmmm…. Je ne sais pas, ça s'est passé sans que je ne m'en rendre compte ! Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais comme ça au milieu d'une discussion »

« T'es vraiment un abruti… » Répondit Sasuke en souriant

« Mais je me sens tellement heureux à ses cotés ! Le fait de me réveiller chaque matin face à son sourire, son regard…. Ça me rend plus heureux que jamais ! »

« …Tu n'as jamais eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? De ne pas pouvoir la rendre heureuse ? »

Naruto regarda son ami qui semblait plus sérieux que jamais. Il soupira :

« Hm…. Quand deux êtres s'aiment, ils ne calculent pas tout. Les choses viennent naturellement… Le plus important c'est la sincérité et la grandeur des sentiments. Si c'est sincère et réciproque, quelque soit le passé, les problèmes, la distance ou les craintes, le bonheur réussira à se faufiler un chemin. »

« … »

« Sasuke, j'ai l'impression que tu te tortures pour rien. »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de rendre Sakura heureuse. Elle mérite tout mais moi… Je ne serai peut être pas toujours présent à ses cotés, il y a des choses sur ce monde qui me laissant perplexe et je ne peux pas avoir la conscience tranquille avant d'avoir éclairci ça, je suis issu d'un clan marqué par la tragédie et… je ne veux plus jamais la faire souffrir »

« Sasuke, le seul que tu fais souffrir c'est toi-même. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que si tu quittes Sakura pour avoir tes réponses tu la feras souffrir ? Je trouve que tu te donnes trop de crédits, et désolé de te décevoir mais Sakura est une femme forte et indépendante, beaucoup trop même… Elle t'aime, certes, mais elle veut surtout que tu sois libre et heureux car elle tient beaucoup à toi… Par contre c'est toi qui devrais t'inquiéter car elle a beaucoup de prétendants aussi bien à Konoha qu'ailleurs… Une femme forte, intelligente, belle, médecin et shinobi d'une puissance phénoménale a tout pour faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe quel homme. Tu te doutes bien qu'elle ne va pas rester à ta disposition toute sa vie… Ce qui l'empêchait de mener une vie normale comme toutes les jeunes femmes était de te savoir rongé par tes démons, seul et désorienté. Elle a toujours voulu te sauver, et c'était aussi le cas pour moi… Maintenant je vois que tu vas très bien, j'ai pu continuer à mener ma vie normalement et à trouver l'amour, il en est de même pour elle. Bien sur, elle doit sûrement espérer que TU sois l'homme de sa vie vu qu'elle a toujours été amoureuse de toi, mais à force d'agir comme ça elle finira par céder à l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre… »

Sur ces mots il tapota l'épaule de Sasuke avant de lui faire dos et de s'éloigner en terminant :

« Et te connaissant, je crains pour la vie du prétendant… Je ni envie de voir Sakura veuve ni envie de te voir emprisonné à vie, alors réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais ! »

Sasuke sourit en fermant les yeux :

« Hm… moi non plus »

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire puis s'en alla, laissant Sasuke seul. Son regard se perdait dans la cours de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un jeune homme brun portant des lunettes en tenue de médecin tenir une rose derrière le dos. Il était tout rouge et semblait très embarrassé, il regardait parfois par la grande porte de l'hôpital comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Sakura plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit Sakura sortir et s'arrêter pour discuter avec le jeune médecin en question, qui semblait très gêné. La jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main visiblement pressée et partit, laissant le jeune homme tout rouge. Il sortit la rose de derrière son dos en posant sa main contre sa tête comme s'il avait raté l'occasion de la lui donner. Sasuke se serra les dents en voyant ce jeune homme et se rappela des mots de Naruto. Il serra son poing :

« Tss… »

Quand Sakura eut fini le travail, elle sortit et trouva de nouveau devant l'entrée le jeune médecin :

« Oh, Hiro-san ! Tu n'es pas encore rentré ? »

Le prénommé Hiro était aussi un ninja médecin, un des meilleurs de Mizu no kuni et il semblait très sage et timide. Il bafouilla en rougissant :

« Sa..Sakura-san ! Je me demandais si… »

Sa voix fut interrompue par quelqu'un :

« Sakura. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses sursauta en entendant cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien :

« Sasuke-kun… ? »

Sasuke était venu devant la porte de l'hôpital, arrêtant la discussion des deux jeunes médecins. Il termina :

« Il va pleuvoir »

Sakura plissa les yeux ne comprenant pas ce que Sasuke insinuait. Ce dernier détourna le regard en feignant son air sérieux :

« Il va pleuvoir bientôt, tu devrais rentrer chez toi rapidement »

Sakura regarda le ciel un peu nuageux puis termina :

« Oh… il se peut qu'il pleuve en effet… » Puis elle regarda de nouveau le jeune médecin « Hiro-san, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Le jeune médecin tourna le regard vers Sasuke, voyant que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir partir. En voyant cette ambiance pesante, Sakura les interrompu :

« Oh, Hiro-san, voici Sasuke-kun… nous étions dans la même équipe quand nous étions genins… Sasuke-kun, voici Hiro-san, c'est un ninja médecin très doué, il est à Konoha depuis quelques mois pour une formation ».

Le prénommé Hiro tendit la main à Sasuke le sourire aux lèvres mais ce dernier regarda la main sans la moindre réaction, ce qui gêna Sakura qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Face à cette réaction, le jeune médecin mit sa main derrière sa tête légèrement gêné :

« Je… je pense que je vais vous laisser alors… »

« Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ? » demanda Sakura

« Oh… ce… ce n'est rien d'important, on en reparlera demain… j'y vais dans ce cas. »

Sur ces mots il partit les laissant seuls. Sakura regarda Sasuke visiblement mécontente mais ce dernier semblait avoir un regard de vainqueur. Elle fit une moue puis répliqua :

« Sasuke-kun… tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable ! »

Sasuke la regarda visiblement embêté par sa remarque puis tourna la tête :

« Hm… Et toi tu pourrais être un peu moins naïve »

Sakura fronça les sourcils :

« Qu… quoi ? Naïve ? Mais…! »

« Viens je te raccompagne. » Interrompu-t-il.

Sakura soupira. Décidément Sasuke avait des réactions vraiment puériles et incompréhensibles. Elle le suivit donc, et une fois arrivés au seuil de son appartement, Sasuke s'arrêta quelques secondes puis termina :

« Bonne nuit. »

Sur ces mots il termina son chemin la laissant devant la porte encore étonnée par sa réaction. Elle était complètement perdue, Sasuke était une multitude de contradictions et n'arrivait pas à le cerner. En fait, elle ne savait même plus quoi penser de leur relation… pendant leur mission, ils se sont confiés l'un à l'autre, se sont embrassés, elle l'a serré entre ses bras, l'a vu pleurer… Ils ont vécu des moments forts en émotions qui dépassaient de loin le seuil de la simple amitié, et pourtant Sasuke lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'engagerait pas de relation amoureuse avec elle, et de ce fait, elle a réalisé qu'elle ne devait plus rien espérer de lui. Pourtant là il agissait de manière surprotectrice et avait des réactions maladroites et mal placées. Elle soupira exaspérée puis monta dans son appartement sans même répondre, de toute façon il lui avait tourné le dos et continué son chemin. Mais lorsqu'elle monta, Sasuke s'arrêta et tourna sa tête, surpris qu'elle ne soit pas entrain de le regarder s'éloigner avec son regard triste. Il se serra le poing, ne sachant ce qu'il voulait ni pourquoi il faisait tout ça…

Le lendemain était un jour spécial, c'était le jour du mariage d'Ino et donc Sakura est sortie tôt pour aider sa meilleure amie à se préparer. Elle était tellement occupée à faire de sa meilleure amie la plus belle et plus comblée des mariées qu'elle en avait oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Le mariage était célébré dans un grand parc et la fête battait son comble. Ino était de nature fêtarde, alors pour son mariage elle ne s'est pas retenue. Elle dansait tantôt avec Sai, tantôt avec Shikamaru et Choji et levait son verre, criait et chantait. Sakura la regardait tout le long de la fête souriante. Le fait de voir sa meilleure amie d'enfance aussi heureuse la comblait de joie. Tout le monde respirait la bonne humeur. Naruto et Hinata s'approchèrent de Sakura :

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Sai se marie ! » dit Naruto

Sakura sourit au coin :

« Oh crois moi, depuis que tu t'es marié plus rien ne m'étonne ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? »

« Tu étais quand même le petit blondinet qui enquiquinait tout le monde, qui me suppliait de lui payer un bol de ramen et qui dessinait sur les statues d'Hokage en criant que tu en serais un jour un ! Te voir un homme marié en costume, assistant à un autre mariage accompagné de ta femme… je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire ! »

Naruto rit et posa sa main sur les cheveux de Sakura. Il devait faire une tête de plus qu'elle et Sakura ne s'était toujours pas habituée à ça. Il avait tellement grandi.

« Je suis peut être marié, mais je n'ai pas abandonné ! Je deviendrai Hokage ! Et en passant… Tu nous payes un bol de ramen à Hinata et moi ? »

Sakura se mit à rire.

« Sakura-san… ? »

La jeune femme se retourna :

« Oh ! Hiro-san ! Tu es venu au mariage ! »

Le jeune médecin portait un costume et avait dans sa main une rose. Il avait les joues toutes rouges. Sakura esquissa un sourire :

« Oh, cette rose est magnifique ! Tu devrais vite la donner à Ino et Sai, ils ne vont pas tarder à partir ! »

En effet la fête touchait à sa fin et devant la place où avait lieu le mariage, un calèche magnifiquement décoré attendait le couple de jeune mariés pour les emmener à un hôtel dans petit village naturel à coté de Konoha où ils allaient passer leur lune de miel. Hiro ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut interrompu par Ino qui cria toute contente :

« Je vais lancer le bouquet ! » cria-t-elle à toutes les demoiselles célibataires.

Naruto tapota l'épaule de Sakura :

« Attrape le Sakura! Avec un peu de chance tu seras la prochaine ! »

Sakura soupira sans bouger de sa place :

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas pressée de me marier »

« Prêtes ? » cria Ino en se retournant. Puis d'un coup, elle lança en l'air le bouquet de toutes ses forces, tellement qu'il dépassa de loin la foulée de demoiselles qui se huaient pour l'attraper et tomba plus loin. Sakura suivit du regard le bouquet avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Il était tombé par terre face au jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène qui faisait chavirer son cœur depuis des années. Un silence régna face à la situation incongrue qui venait de se passer : Sasuke était face à eux habillé d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon. Naruto rompu le silence en s'exclamant :

« Sasuke ! »

La foule se tut face à l'arrivée inattendue de Sasuke. Ce dernier se baissa et prit le bouquet en silence en l'inspectant quelques secondes puis s'approcha de Sakura et sans un mot le lui donna. Sakura le prit les yeux encore écarquillés face à la foule qui se demandait ce qui venait de se passer et face à Hiro qui s'était mordu la lèvre de frustration. Sasuke s'approcha du couple de jeunes mariés et dit de sa voix froide :

« Félicitations ».

Ino avait les yeux écarquillés ne sachant quoi penser. Sai lui répondit en souriant :

« Merci Sasuke, ça nous fait plaisir que tu sois ici ! Dommage que tu ais raté la fête… »

« Ah…je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux. »

Ino afficha un large sourire :

« Merci beaucoup Sasuke, toi aussi tu as intérêt à être heureux ! »

Sur ces mots, les jeunes mariés saluèrent leurs invités avant de prendre leur calèche. Ino faisait un signe de la main en envoyant des bisous à ses amis des larmes de joie dans les yeux tout en s'éloignant jusqu'à complètement disparaitre. Les invités partirent un à un petit à petit. Naruto soupira :

« Ah Sasuke… tu es venu au mariage de Sai et pas le mien, je boude là »

« Hm… je vous paye un diner chez Ichiraku pour me faire pardonner »

Naruto afficha un large sourire en mettant ses bras autour de son coup « Pardonné ! »

Sakura regarda Hiro qui avait encore la rose entre les mains :

« Hiro-san ! Tu ne leur as pas donné leur cadeau mariage ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse

Hiro releva la tête et prit un air sérieux :

« Ce n'est pas un cadeau de mariage pour Ino et Sai… c'est pour toi. » dit il en lui tendant la rose.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux surprise par le retournement de situation. Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que Naruto se forçait à étouffer son rire. Hiro s'adressa à eux :

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais m'entretenir avec Sakura-san… en privé. »

Naruto qui trouvait cette situation très amusante passa sa main sur le dos de Sasuke en le poussant loin de Sakura :

« Oui oui, aller Sasuke, Hinata, laissons les « s'entretenir en privé ». »

Sasuke se crispa visiblement mécontent mais entrainé par Naruto, il s'éloigna d'eux.

Il continuer à les observer du coin de l'œil sous le regard amusé de Naruto. Hiro était debout plus sérieux que jamais face à Sakura qui semblait surprise :

« Sakura-san… je te connais depuis la grande guerre et depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai…j'ai réalisé que tu étais une femme incroyable et je… Je suis tombé amoureux. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux face à cette déclaration inattendue, il termina :

« Tu es tellement forte, tellement belle, tellement gentille et… je sais que je suis loin d'être parfait mais je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, et… je voudrais que tu me donnes une chance… »

Sakura tourna le regard gênée… elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais elle savait bien que c'était impossible :

« Hiro-san… je… je… »

Inconsciemment son regard se tourna vers Sasuke plus loin, et en voyant ça, Hiro regarda vers la même direction puis termina :

« Je vois… Tu l'aimes c'est ça…? »

Sakura se mordit la lèvre puis hocha la tête lentement, gênée de devoir le blesser encore plus.

« Sakura-san, tu l'aimes depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis mon enfance… »

« Aussi longtemps… Regarde, tous autour de nous se sont mariés, jusqu'à quand comptes tu attendre ? »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux puis se rappela des paroles de Sasuke pendant leur mission.

 _« Ne m'attends pas… si tu trouves quelqu'un qui te rend heureuse, marie toi »_

Elle baissa la tête. Elle a toujours aimé Sasuke et ne pouvait pas s'imaginer avec un autre homme que lui. Vu les circonstances, elle n'avait jamais réellement songé au mariage d'autant plus que ça a toujours été un amour à sens unique. Mais le fait était que Sasuke lui avait clairement dit de refaire sa vie sans lui, et de ce fait elle se devait d'enterrer tout espoir avec lui. Hiro termina :

« Sakura-san… si Sasuke-san t'aime aussi, je serais très heureux pour vous mais… si ce n'est pas le cas, te priver du bonheur de l'amour et priver quelqu'un qui t'aime sincèrement serait cruel. Je te demande juste une chance… »

Sakura soupira :

« Je… j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir… »

Hiro sourit puis termina :

« Je repars demain matin à dix heures à Mizu no kuni… j'espère te revoir avant pour avoir ta réponse… »

Sakura sourit gênée puis hocha la tête. Elle entendit alors la voix de son meilleur ami crier plus loin :

« Sakura chaaaan ! Dépêche toi on a faim ! »

« Je… Je dois te laisser maintenant, bonne soirée… »

Sur ces mots elle rejoignit ses coéquipiers et ils partirent à Ichikaru. Naruto s'amusait à faire des vannes qui faisaient rire surtout sa bien aimée tout en mangeant. Pourtant l'atmosphère semblait pesante vu que Sakura était pensive et Sasuke constamment silencieux. En fin de soirée, Naruto prit la main de sa femme :

« Bon, on doit rentrer maintenant, on a une autre fête à faire en tête à tête ! » plaisanta-t-il. Hinata rougit face à cette remarque devant Sasuke et Sakura et s'inclina timidement :

« On rentre chez nous… Bonne soirée ! »

Ils partirent donc main dans la main sous le regard de Sasuke et Sakura.

« Ils sont si mignons ! » s'exclama Sakura

Sasuke sourit légèrement « Hm… »

Ils reprirent leur chemin, la nuit était déjà tombée et les rues de Konoha étaient vides. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Sakura.

« Nous sommes arrivés… » Murmura Sakura

« Oui… »

D'habitude, Sasuke repartait directement après l'avoir déposé, mais cette fois ci, il ne l'a pas fait. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle… Elle était magnifique en robe, légèrement maquillée et tenant les fleurs entre ses mains. Les dernières semaines étaient assez mouvementées, entre leurs retrouvailles, leur mission… Il s'était habitué à sa présence si réconfortante et il avait du mal à s'en détacher, si bien qu'il s'est forcé à aller au mariage de Sai Ino malgré sa répulsion vis-à-vis des fêtes, et ce uniquement pour la voir… De plus, quelque chose le dérangeait constamment : La présence de ce dénomme Hiro, et puis cette rose qu'elle tenait, et cette discussion en privé l'intriguait.

Sakura se sentait un peu gênée et donc rompu le silence :

« Si tu veux… monte, je te fais un peu de thé… »

Sasuke hocha légèrement la tête et la suivit. Sakura ouvrit la porte et Sasuke découvrit pour la première fois l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il était très petit mais très soigné. La porte donnait sur une chambre en tatamis avec un lit, un bureau, une armoire et centrée par un kotatsu. Sur le bureau pouvait distinguer les nombreux cadres, entre autres celui de leur photo d'équipe.

Sakura partit chauffer de l'eau dans la cuisine pendant que Sasuke inspectait les photos. Il pouvait apercevoir dans ces cadres l'évolution de Sakura, de la petite fille qu'il a connu à l'académie jusqu'à la kunoichi médecin en chef. Il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir et se sentait quelque peu triste d'avoir raté tant de chapitres de sa vie. Sakura retourna à la chambre avec le thé qu'elle déposa sur la table avant de s'approcher du jeune homme :

« Et dire que cette photo remonte à presque dix ans… Le temps passe vite. »

Sasuke souriait légérement, puis regarda les cadres à coté. Sakura expliqua :

« Ca c'est la photo de mes parents, et celle-ci était pendant le mariage de Naruto et Hinata ! Et celle-ci le jour de l'ouverture de l'hôpital… »

« Tu aimes beaucoup les photos à ce que je vois.. »

« Oui ! Parce que tu vois, parfois on ne se rend compte du bonheur qu'on vit qu'après des années… Maintenant que je revois notre vieille photo je me dis que ces années étaient fabuleuses ! Et ça me fait réaliser que les moments que je vis actuellement aussi le sont et que je dois en profiter »

Sasuke sourit puis posa sa main sur la tête de Sakura :

« Tu as une belle vision de voir les choses »

Sakura rougit légèrement :

« Le thé est prêt, sur la table... »

Ils s'assirent autour du kotatsu en buvant calmement le thé. Leur silence fut interrompu par le bruit de la pluie. Sakura se leva et regarda par la fenêtre :

« Oh.. Il pleut. J'espère que Ino et Sai sont déjà arrivés à leur hôtel… »

Sasuke la regardait un léger sourire aux lèvres et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit, depuis que tu es rentré tu séjournes où ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« A la belle étoile »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux :

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu dormais dehors et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« J'ai dormi dehors au milieu de nulle part pendant des années... ça ne m'a jamais dérangé »

« Ce soir il pleut des cordes, il est hors de question que tu dormes dehors. Tu passeras la nuit ici, j'ai un futon supplémentaire. »

« Tu es trop gentille Sakura. »

« … Ha ? Mais c'est normal voyons… »

« Tu prends soin des enfants orphelins, des malades, de tes amis… et puis de moi »

Sakura rougit légèrement puis détourna de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre en regardant la pluie tomber. Sasuke murmura :

« Sakura… »

La jeune femme se retourna surprise :

« Oui…? »

Sasuke regardait son reflet sur le verre de thé puis leva le regard vers la jeune femme, plus sérieux que jamais :

« L'homme de tout à l'heure... qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux puis se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre ne sachant quoi répondre. Sasuke demanda alors :

« Il t' fait une déclaration d'amour? »

« … »

Sasuke termina :

« Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? »

Sakura était plus que gênée par toutes ces questions, elle n'avait même pas répondu qu'il passait déjà à de nouvelles questions et elle ne savait pas du tout mentir, surtout pas à lui. Face à ce silence, Sasuke dit :

« Hm… de toute façon, tu ne peux pas l'épouser. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux face à cette remarque qu'elle trouvait très mal placée :

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que c'est moi que tu aimes. » Répondit-il calmement.

Sakura se crispa en sentant la colère monter en elle :

« Dis donc… C'est très prétentieux de dire ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la prétention. C'est toi qui me l'as dit. »

Sakura se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, évitant son regard :

« Et alors… C'est bien toi qui m'as dit de refaire ma vie et de ne rien attendre de toi. »

« Oui. Mais tu ne peux pas épouser un homme que tu n'aimes pas. »

« … C'est quelqu'un de très gentil, affectueux et fort, je finirai bien par l'aimer… »

Elle avait dit ces mots dans un murmure avant d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant autour de ses épaules le bras de Sasuke se resserrer. Elle vit contre la vitre sur laquelle des gouttes d'eaux coulaient le reflet de Sasuke, la serrant par derrière. Elle sentait son cœur battre anormalement fort… il avait des comportements qui la dépassaient et elle n'arrivait jamais à le cerner. Elle frissonna quand elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Ne parle plus jamais d'un autre homme devant moi… »

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi agissait-il toujours ainsi ? Il la laissait espérer pour ensuite lui dire de l'oublier. Ca avait duré trop longtemps et elle s'était résolue à l'idée de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose… Mais comment y arriver avec les comportements contradictoires et incompréhensibles de Sasuke ? Elle en avait marre, marre de son assurance et ses remarques égocentriques pourtant bien réelles. Elle se mentait à elle même de toute façon… Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'engager dans une relation amoureuse et elle savait que Sasuke en avait conscience. Elle répondit en essayant en vain de retenir ses larmes:

« … De toute façon… je suis une femme indépendante.. Je n'ai pas besoin de me marier pour être heureuse… »

« Tu ne sais pas mentir Sakura… »

Cette dernière sentit la colère monter d'un coup à l'entente de cette dernière phrase et se tourna brusquement lui faisant face, les larmes coulant de ses yeux et les dents serrées. Elle ne savait pas mentir, en effet, car elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement et le fait qu'il le lui rappelle avec tant de prétention pour lui dire par la suite de ne rien attendre de lui la détruisait. Comment pouvait elle ne rien espérer alors qu'il agissait ainsi ? Elle voulut parler mais ne sut par où commencer et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais elles coulaient sans son contrôle…

Sasuke termina :

« Tu n'as jamais réussi à m'oublier avec le temps, et même aujourd'hui…»

Sakura se crispa encore plus, se serrant aussi les poigs face à Sasuke qui la regardait ainsi, comme s'il utilisait une de ses techniques pour lire en elle. Elle tremblait de frustration mais Sasuke n'en avait pas fini :

« La vérité est que même si tu te répètes que tu es forte et indépendante, tu as besoin de moi pour être heureuse…»

Sakura craqua et e mit à crier en pleurant :

« OUI ! OUI ! OUI JE T'AIME ! Oui je t'ai toujours aimé et oui je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer ! Et alors ? J'ai déjà assez souffert, j'ai déjà assez pleuré, si c'est pour me rappeler que cet amour restera toujours à sens unique, ce n'était pas la pei… ! »

Elle fut interrompue par cette sensation chaude contre ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant tout son corps vaciller alors que la main de Sasuke se baladait dans les cheveux de Sakura, l'empêchant de s'éloigner et leurs lèvres… leurs lèvres collées étaient mouillées par les larmes de Sakura qui coulaient encore alors qu'elle réalisait à peine la situation. Les lèvres de Sasuke lui semblaient toujours comme un rêve…. mais aucun rêve n'était aussi beau que cette sensation… les lèvres de Sasuke étaient chaudes et l'imprégnaient d'un sentiment exquis, de sécurité, de beauté malgré les circonstances déplorables. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de ce bonheur qui remplaçait sa colère… un bonheur si fort, si puissant… Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant mais le sentit alors lentement s'éloigner d'elle. Elle rouvrit ses yeux émeraudes mouillés laissant une larme couler… silencieuse. Sasuke passa sa main sur la joue de Sakura séchant la larme avant de la serra fort contre lui en posant sa tête contre son cou :

« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me voir heureux pour être à ton tour heureuse… Mais Sakura… sans toi à mes cotés je ne le serai jamais… Pendant des années… j'étais aveuglé par la haine et j'avais perdu tous mes repères… Plus rien n'avait de valeur pour moi, la vie… Qu'était ce ? La mort, le néant, la solitude… je ne voyais que ça, et sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à tuer. J'ai tué par détresse, dans l'espoir d'éradiquer le mal, de créer un monde meilleur. J'ai tué et je me suis perdu… J'ai été pourchassé pour être exécuté pour mes crimes… Mais personne n'a essayé de voir le comment, le pourquoi. Qui est ce qui chérit la mort… Personne ne le fait sans raison. Personne n'a vu ça… Et pourtant, Sakura… Tu… Tu as vu à travers moi, tu m'as compris et tu m'as aimée. Tu as su déterrer en moi ce que je croyais mort à tout jamais et pour ça Sakura… Je… Je… »

Il ne sut quoi dire, son cœur le serrait alors qu'il se sentait submergé d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Il serra Sakura encore plus, le bras légèrement tremblant et ferma ses yeux en s'imprégnant de son parfum dans un souffle à plein poumons. L'odeur de Sakura le possédait entièrement et lui procurait un sentiment de bien être, de réconfort… Il avait oublié ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais cela importait peu… Sans s'en rendre compte, il déposa un léger baiser sur son cou. Sakura sentit tout son corps frissonner en sentant les lèvres de Sasuke contre sa peau et se sentit chavirer. Il s'éloigna lentement d'elle et leurs regards se rencontrèrent…

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, il n'arrivait même plus à contrôler ses gestes… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, c'était plus fort que lui. Plus il la regardait et plus il la voulait, il la désirait tellement…

Désir… Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, jamais de cette manière là en tout cas. Il l'avait nié, puis étouffé puis rejeté beaucoup trop longtemps, mais il était à bout. Il ne pouvait plus le cacher plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, soudainement, il avait juste cette envie folle de l'embrasser, de la serrer, de l'aimer… Il ne se souciait plus de rien, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son étreinte. Il l'avait caché beaucoup trop longtemps mais il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Elle était tout, non, elle a toujours été tout… sa force, son espoir, son inspiration. Il voyait en elle la lumière, le futur, la beauté… Il voyait un monde orné de merveilles, une fontaine de beauté jaillissait de ses bras et il venait se noyer dedans… Il avait besoin d'elle. Il n'avait plus besoin de parler, les mots à cet instant là étaient insignifiants. Dans son élan, il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément, fougueusement… Il lui témoignait tout cet amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard et qu'il avait longtemps fait taire dans ce baiser. Quand il était encore genin, il lui arrivait de regarder Sakura du coin de l'œil, et pendant ces moments là, il avait envie d'être avec elle… pour manger des ramens, partager des dangos, discuter, rire… Il voulait lui prendre la main mais là les images du passé revenaient le hanter et il se répétait « Non, il ne faut pas… ». Des années plus tard, il avait commis de terribles atrocités, aveuglé par la haine, rongé par le désespoir… et pourtant, en la revoyant après la guerre, ces envies s'étaient intensifiées. Il voulait la serrer fort contre lui, se noyer dans son regard, goûter à ses lèvres… mais là encore il se retenait. Lui dont les mains étaient tachées de sang… pouvait il la rendre heureuse ? Elle méritait tout, et lui n'était rien d'autre qu'un traitre… traitre envers le village, traitre envers ses amis, traitre envers ses propres sentiments. Pourtant… pourtant ! Pourtant la simple idée de la voir avec un autre homme le consumait, il ne supporterait pas ça… Et pour la première fois il avait laissé son désir le guider, sans le réprimer, et il se sentait plus libre que n'importe qui… était ce ça… le bonheur ?

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent lentement et Sakura en ouvrant les yeux remarqua le regard mouillé de larmes de Sasuke. Elle sourit tendrement et passa son doigt contre la joue de Sasuke, tremblante d'émotion. Sasuke passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa bien aimée avant de la pousser contre son torse, passant son bras derrière son dos et posant sa tête contre son épaule. Sakura passa ses bras contre le dos de Sasuke. Elle pouvait sentir l'écho des battements de son coeur contre sa poitrine… Il battait si fort, pour elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, car le mot « je t'aime » n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ses sentiments. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde… tout en lui le lui prouvait. Il se sentait électrifié, son corps était serré… Il la voulait, il la désirait !

Il passa ses lèvres dans le cou de Sakura l'embrassant fougueusement, passant sa langue contre sa peau douce ce qui fit frissonner cette dernière. Sans s'en rendre compte, il la fit basculer sur le lit derrière eux avant de se mettre sur elle, possédant ses lèvres de nouveau, avidement.

Sakura passa ses bras autour du dos de Sasuke répondant à son baiser fougueusement, complètement sous l'emprise du désir. Son corps en demandait plus et doucement elle passa ses mains sous le haut de Sasuke, frôlant de ses doigts sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée avant de le lui enlever. Sasuke continua ses baisers, complètement ivre de désir alors que les mains de Sakura se promenaient contre les courbures de ses muscles. Complètement guidée par ses instincts, Sakura bascula Sasuke en prenant le dessus, se mettant sur lui toujours en l'embrassant. Elle sentait contre son intimité un muscle durci lui manifestant le désir de Sasuke. Elle continua ses baisers tout le long de son torse, embrassant chaque parcelle avidement. Son torse était musclé et quelques cicatrices témoignaient de ses nombreux combats, dont une en particulier tout le long de son bras gauche. Elle en embrassant chaque parcelle, frôlant de ses mains ses courbures et s'imprégnant de chaque image. Sasuke se laissant aller, allongé sur le lit les yeux entrouverts, regardant l'allure de Sakura dressée sur lui plus belle que jamais. Il passa lentement sa main contre son dos cherchant à lui débarrasser de sa robe. Ses doigts rencontrèrent l'ouverture qu'il baissa avant de passer le bout de tissu par-dessus le corps de sa bien aimée. Et là, il vit face à lui le corps de Sakura, à peine éclairé par les lumières tamisées… son corps semblait fragile et pourtant il était ferme et musclé, sa peau blanche et aussi douce que la soie, il pouvait distinguer les légères courbes pourtant si attrayantes de ses seins. Ses mèches roses reflétaient leur couleur sur ses joues alors que ses yeux brillaient de désir et d'émoi. Sakura était une œuvre d'art vivante et Sasuke avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, fasciné face à la beauté de ce corps de déesse. Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant et malgré sa longue absence, il l'a vue grandir. Il a bien vu combien elle avait mûri et changé pendant ces dernières années. La Sakura qu'il avait connue est devenue une femme, la plus belle de toutes celles qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Et elle était là, dressée contre son corps d'homme qui ne demandait qu'à la posséder jusqu'aux entrailles. Il passait ses doigts tremblant sur le dos de Sakura au niveau de son soutien gorge essayant de s'en débarrasser. Sasuke avait beau être très populaire auprès des femmes, il avait passé de nombreuses années uniquement possédées par son désir de vengeance et ne prêtait pas d'attention à toutes les autres « futilités ». Il lui arrivait de trouver une jeune femme belle mais sans plus, il n'éprouvait pas le moindre désir. Plus tard lorsqu'il s'est libéré des chaines du passé, il a quitté Konoha pendant plus de trois années pour se retrouver et se ressourcer. Pendant ce long voyage introspectif, beaucoup de femmes ont croisé sa route mais là encore il n'éprouvait aucun désir envers elles et à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles lui faisait des avances, il la rejetait sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Il a toujours été un homme froid et son asexualité ne lui a jamais posé de problèmes.

Pourtant… là, face à Sakura il perdait complètement tout contrôle, comme si toutes ses années de restriction s'étaient condensées à cet instant même. Il ne pouvait cependant pas cacher son manque d'expérience vu que sa main se perdait sur le dos de Sakura sans qu'il ne réussisse à lui enlever son soutien gorge, d'autant plus que c'était plus dur avec une seule main. Sakura sourit timidement puis passa ses deux bras contre son dos dégrafant son soutien gorge d'un mouvement avant de le baisser lentement. Sasuke vit alors pour la première fois les magnifiques seins de Sakura, dressés de plaisir. Il s'enivrait de cette vue inouïe, sentant l'écho de son cœur battre dans ses tympans. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de son corps divin. Elle était belle…

Elle était belle,

Elle était belle !

Si belle !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa fermement sa main contre sa nuque la poussant contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Sa langue rencontra la sienne, chaude et humide alors que son corps ressentait la douceur des seins de Sakura serrés contre lui. Il reprit le dessus et la surplomba sur le lit sans se détacher de ses lèvres, l'embrassant encore et encore, n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pulsions. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son corps, l'embrassant et s'enivrant de son parfum avant de s'attaquer à ses seins. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, la tête plongée dans sa poitrine, léchant ses tétons avec gourmandise alors que Sakura se tendait de plaisir sous l'emprise des caresses de Sasuke.

Elle n'avait plus conscience du temps, ni du lieu, ni des circonstances. Elle était juste là à la merci de Sasuke dont la main se promenait tout le long de son corps, découvrant chaque parcelle avec fougue jusqu'à s'arrêter entre ses hanches. Il passa ses doigts contre le bout de tissu qui la couvrait encore et sentit l'humidité qui témoignait de l'état de Sakura. Lentement, il s'empara de sa culotte en dentelle et la baissa tout le long des ses jambes. Sakura passa ses bras sur son visage essayant bien que mal de masquer sa gêne. Elle a toujours été pudique et malgré toutes les avances qu'elle avait reçues de nombreux hommes dans ou en dehors du village, son cœur aussi bien que son corps étaient scellés, et une seule personne avait la clé. Cette personne était là, face à elle et pour la première fois de sa vie elle se laissait découvrir par un homme… Cet homme qu'elle a toujours aimé. Elle tremblait légèrement, toute rouge alors que Sasuke passait sa main entre ses jambes et les écarta découvrant un paysage exquis. Le corps de Sakura était un paradis et il ne savait même plus quoi faire face à tant de splendeur. Il s'imprégnait de cette vue, tremblant légèrement d'émotion, et sans s'en rendre compte, il murmura :

« Tu es si belle… »

Sakura tremblait d'émotion, ne pouvant masquer sa gêne face au regard de Sasuke sur elle. Il baissa sa main lentement et glissa ses doigts entre ses cuisses ce qui lui fit échapper un gémissement qu'elle ne put contenir. Ce son résonnait dans la tête de Sasuke telle une symphonie, et il aimait la voir ainsi répondre à ses caresses. Il en voulait plus, il voulait qu'elle soit sienne, entièrement sienne… ses doigts glissaient lentement en elle et il pouvait sentir sa chaleur le posséder entièrement… telle une flamme qui lui allait droit au cœur.

« Ah… Ha… »

Sakura se serrait les dents en essayant de camoufler ses gémissements alors que les mouvements de la main de Sasuke allaient et venaient instinctivement. Il se délectait de la vue de sa bien aimée se perdre sous ses caresses, et l'entendre gémir ainsi intensifiait son plaisir. Il appuya avec son pouce sur son clitoris et vit Sakura vibrer sous ses caresses, relevant la tête en arrière. Il s'essayait à connaître les points sensibles de Sakura pour intensifier son plaisir, et la voyant se crisper ainsi, il enchaina un massage du pousse autour de son clitoris. Sakura serra la couverture, le dos étiré :

« Aaa..aaah… ! Sasuke…kun…Aaaaaah ! »

Elle essayait bien que mal de camoufler ses gémissements alors que le plaisir montait en elle en même temps que les mouvements s'accéléraient. Elle tremblait de plaisir entièrement possédée par cette vague de sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvées auparavant avant de laisser s'échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Sasuke posséda alors ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné que jamais. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans une bataille sans fin alors que leur appétit grondait et leurs corps se serraient. Ces sensations leurs étaient nouvelles et Sasuke n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses gestes et actes. Il la désirait plus que tout et se séparer de ses lèvres, de sa chaire, de son corps lui était soudainement devenu le pire des supplices. Il pouvait sentir contre son corps battre le cœur de Sakura alors que sa peau le berçait et ses bras le serraient. Il l'embrassait avec fougue et passion, tendresse et sauvagerie. Il était complètement à sa merci, le corps plus serré que jamais et le désir grondant en lui comme la foudre. Sakura sentait contre son vagin l'intimité de Sasuke. Ses mains se promenèrent instinctivement sur son corps jusqu'à le démunir de son pantalon sans se détacher de ses lèvres. Elle pouvait sentir la dureté du membre de Sasuke contre elle et là elle baissa sa main sous son boxeur. Elle sentit une chaleur parcourir tout son corps jusqu'à faire trembler son cœur lorsqu'elle sentit glisser sous ses doigts l'objet de ses désirs les plus érotiques, plus ferme que jamais. Sasuke laissa échapper un souffle étouffé dans leur baiser en sentant les doigts de Sakura le caresser tendrement et délicatement.

Complètement prise par son élan, elle passa sa main par-dessus son boxeur et s'en débarrassa. C'est alors que leurs lèvres se séparèrent brièvement, et légèrement illuminé par les lumières tamisées, Sakura vit Sasuke dans toute sa splendeur, lui révélant ce que la nature lui avait offert. Leurs âmes et leurs corps étaient complètement à nus alors que leurs yeux se dévoraient mutuellement, entre éros et émerveillement. L'émotion était à son summum, tous les deux ivres de désir.

Ils étaient amoureux.

Ils l'ont toujours été…

Ils étaient complètement démunis l'un face à l'autre, alors que leurs cœurs respectifs battaient aussi fort l'un que l'autre mais d'un même écho.

Les secondes passaient alors que leurs yeux s'admiraient respectivement, tous deux aussi émus qu'excités. Lentement, Sasuke se repositionna au dessus de Sakura, alors que son torse se serrait contre les seins de sa bien aimée. Les visages l'un face à l'autre, ils se regardaient, sans un mot… Leurs yeux se répondaient mutuellement, tous deux brillants de désir. Sakura passa ses bras contre le dos de Sasuke, les jambes entrouvertes, sentant le membre de ce dernier contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux et passa une main dans la chevelure de Sasuke avant de l'embrasser doucement… Délicatement, avant de se séparer de nouveau de ses lèvres et de lui adresser un tendre sourire. Il sentit une émotion plus forte que jamais lui faire trembler le cœur, alors qu'une sensation comme des papillons lui chatouillaient le bas du ventre.

D'un élan, il bascula doucement et lentement en elle, sentant une chaleur inconnue parcourir tout son corps alors qu'il la découvrait. Les doigts de Sakura se crispèrent sur le dos de Sasuke face à cette sensation qui lui était jusqu'ici inconnue. Sasuke ferma les yeux se laissant complètement transporter. Son étroitesse le faisait chavirer et il fut interrompu par Sakura qui laissa échapper un petit cri en crispant ses doigts autour de son dos, légèrement tremblante.

Il comprit alors qu'il était son premier et ne put empêcher cette drôle de boule de lui chatouiller la gorge… Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sakura, son regard perdu dans ses yeux verts mouillés de larmes… le cœur rempli d'émotions, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de Sakura, qui détendit ses doigts autour du dos de Sasuke comme pour lui dire de continuer. Sans se séparer de ses lèvres, d'un geste il pénétra entièrement Sakura qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur étouffé par leur baiser. Tremblante, entre douleur et plaisir, Sakura sentait en elle toute la virilité de Sasuke se manifester, plus puissante que jamais. Lentement, ce dernier allait et venait en elle avant de se détacher de ses lèvres sentant le plaisir monter en lui.

Ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus rapides alors que le corps de Sakura se crispait entre douleur et extase. Sa respiration s'accélérait en même temps que ses mouvements de hanches et elle ne pouvait plus masquer ses gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus aigus. Sasuke sentait en lui le plaisir le foudroyer, il ferma les yeux laissant son instinct guider ses mouvements qui devenaient plus brusques et forts. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il l'entendait résonner dans ses tympans et ses veines. L'excitation montait en lui et il s'entendait laisser échapper des gémissements sans s'en rendre compte, trouvant son écho dans ceux de Sakura se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Les bras de cette dernière se serraient contre le dos de Sasuke, la tête enfouie dans son cou. N'ayant plus le contrôle sur ses cris de plaisir, elle se mordilla la lèvre mais l'excitation monta d'un coup et elle sentit son corps complètement lâcher prise avant de laisser échapper un gémissement plus fort que tous les autres, jouissant sans réserve en même temps que Sasuke.

Encore tremblante, elle sentit une chaleur méconnue posséder ses entrailles, avant que Sasuke ne se laisse complètement aller contre son corps, essoufflé. La tête posée contre la poitrine de Sakura, il pouvait très bien entendre les battements de son cœur qui témoignaient de tout. Tous les deux étaient essoufflés et réalisaient à peine ce qui venait de se passer.

En un instant, sans s'en rendre compte, ce désir qui était présent et réprimé pendant de longues années s'est manifesté et a pris le dessus sur eux deux, les laissant partager le moment le plus intense et jouissif de leur existence. Sasuke se reposa sur le lit, encore électrifié par le moment avec de serrer d'un coup Sakura contre son torse, passant son bras autour d'elle et posant sa tête dans son cou.

Ils l'avaient fait…

Sakura sourit tendrement et passa ses bras autour de Sasuke, sentant les battements de son cœur reprendre leur rythme… elle sourit tendrement et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait plus épanouie que jamais, pour la première fois de sa vie…elle se sentait entièrement femme.

Ils se regardaient émus et amoureux…

Ce soir là, tous deux n'avaient jamais aussi bien dormi.

* * *

 _ **Mot de l'auteure:** Voilà voilà... Après plus d'une année, voici le sixième chapitre ! Il y en aura encore trois ou quatre et je m'appliquerai pour qu'ils sortent au plus vite ! en attendant, un petit commentaire avec votre ressenti, votre avis et vos critiques me ferait très très plaisir !_


	7. Âme soeur

_**Message de l'auteure :** Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! je sais, je prends beaucoup de temps mais mon amour pour Naruto est inébranlable et je continuerai à écrire même quand je serai une grand mère ! (bon, la fanfic sera terminée avant je vous le garantis par contre haha). Les quelques commentaires que j'ai reçu m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur, je suis contente de voir que certains lecteurs n'ont pas abandonné tout espoir en moi haha ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire même si par moments j'étais toute gênée et tremblante devant mon écran. Oui, quand j'écris je suis dans tous mes états ! Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture et j'attends vos impressions !_

 **Chapitre 7 : Âme soeur**

Le lendemain, Sakura ouvrit les yeux réveillée par les rayons de soleil… Elle sursauta en voyant Sasuke face à elle… Elle qui s'était habituée pendant des années à se réveiller face à un lit vide, le fait de voir face à elle l'homme qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde était presque un miracle. Les souvenirs de la veille se condensèrent rapidement dans son esprit et elle rougit en se crispant. Silencieusement, elle se leva sans pour autant quitter et lit et en baissant son regard remarqua la tache de sang sur les draps. Elle se mordit la lèvre en rougissant, à la fois heureuse et gênée par ce qui s'était produit la veille.

C'était arrivé… ils avaient fait l'amour.

C'était soudain et elle n'a pas réfléchi, pourtant… c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Un moment de pur bonheur, d'extase et d'émotion. Un moment de luxure sans précédent. C'était donc ça… faire l'amour.

Elle sourit légèrement.

Mais… et maintenant ? Qu'en était il d'eux ? Ce qui s'était passé la veille représentait beaucoup pour elle et elle a pu voir dans le regard de Sasuke que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. C'était quelque chose de pur et puissant… perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en sentant la main de Sasuke la tenir par le bras. Sans un mot, il la tira contre lui et elle se trouva soudainement entre ses bras contre son torse nu. Face à ce geste soudain, elle rougit complètement désorientée. Sasuke passa son bras par dessus son dos en la serrant et souriante, elle ferma les yeux apaisée jusqu'à se rendormir.

Ils furent réveillés de nouveau par le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait la porte sans cesse. Sakura se réveilla dans un sursaut et regarda la montre à coté d'elle, il était plus de dix heures. Elle mit rapidement sa robe de chambre et ouvrit la porte, c'était Naruto :

« Sakura chaaan ! J'ai repris l'entrainement ce matin avec les enfants de l'hôpital et tu n'y étais pas ! Tu n'as pas l'habitude de t'absenter sans prévenir ! Hiro te cherchait et… »

Il s'arrêta de parler en remarquant avec surprise qu'elle était toute rouge, les cheveux décoiffés, avec sa robe de chambre à peine nouée et de drôles de tâches rouges sur son cou témoignant de ses ébats de la veille. Il plissa les yeux confus, ne sachant quoi penser. Sakura bafouilla :

« C'est..euh.. je… j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil.. je.. je vais vite me prépa…»

Elle fut interrompue par la main de Sasuke se posa sur sa tête et la poussa contre son torse nu. Il portait uniquement son pantalon et avait les cheveux en pagaille aussi. Il regarda Naruto qui avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche littéralement ouverte avant de dire :

« Sakura n'ira pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Elle est occupée. Et dis à ton Hiro de rentrer, Sakura n'est pas disponible, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais.»

Sur ces mots il ferma la porte. Naruto n'en revenait pas… Il était choqué et fou de joie en voyant ce qu'il venait de voir… Il repartit à l'hôpital en sautant de joie. Sakura avait les yeux grands ouverts encore surprise face à la drôle de situation dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée. Toute rouge, cheveux décoiffés et la robe de chambre mal nouée, elle regarda du coin de l'œil Sasuke qui s'était dirigé comme si de rien n'était vers la salle de bain. Elle sursauta quand elle l'entendit dire :

« Je vais prendre une douche… »

« Ah ! euh.. oui… »

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui s'était produit la veille entre eux…

Son corps contre le sien… Son souffle sur son oreille… Son poids en elle…. Et puis cette douleur si délicieuse, cette sensation d'osmose lorsque son âme en quelques secondes est montée au septième ciel, la laissant gouter au plaisir charnel, à l'amour…

Et puis ses bras… son torse, ses lèvres et… et… et…

Elle rougit de la tête aux pieds en se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait vue. Il était bien un homme et pas n'importe lequel… elle se serra les lèvres et mettant ses mains devant son visage comme pour se cacher de Dieu sait quoi… elle prit un grand souffle, sentant son cœur résonner partout dans son corps en essayant de se calmer.

Elle décida de préparer du café pour reprendre ses esprits. En sortant la cafetière, elle vit toutes les serviettes de bain accrochées au balcon pour sécher

« Oh non, j'ai oublié de donner une serviette à Sasuke-kun ! »

Elle en prit une et se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis frappa à la porte :

« Sa.. Sasuke kun, je t'ai ramené une serviette… »

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et elle tendit timidement son bras pour lui remettre la serviette mais Sasuke l'attrapa et la bascula à l'intérieur de la douche sans même qu'elle n'eut le temps de réaliser la situation. Elle sentit l'eau tiède couler partout sur son corps, mouillant sa robe de nuit et sentit son cœur s'arrêter en levant la tête et voyant le visage de Sasuke si près du sien, l'eau coulant sur ses cheveux et sa peau. Il passa son bras autour de son dos et la serra contre lui. Toute rouge, elle sentait le corps nu de Sasuke collé au sien, uniquement séparés par sa tenue légère entièrement mouillée, et elle n'osait même pas baisser le regard et admirer le corps de Sasuke dont elle avait tant de fois rêvé. Elle tremblait légèrement, sentant le désir reprendre le dessus sur elle alors que son regard brûlant se perdait dans celui de Sasuke, toujours aussi impassible… Elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir à quoi il pensait… Il ne laissait rien entrevoir, jamais. Pourtant…

Délicatement, sans trop réfléchir, elle posa sa main tremblante sur la joue de Sasuke, alors que l'eau coulait sur eux, la caressant tendrement, perdue dans son regard. Et là, tout d'un coup, elle sentit les lèvres de Sasuke contre les siennes, chaudes et humides, alors que l'eau coulait sur eux. Sa langue pénétra dans sa bouche, jouant avec la sienne, s'exaltant de toute ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Ce baiser était fort et intense, et elle sentait contre son corps le sexe de Sasuke se redresser, témoignant de son désir grandissant. Elle passa lentement ses mains autour de son dos, fermant les yeux et s'exaltant de ce chaud baiser. Ses mains glissaient parfaitement sur sa peau, caressant ses épaules, son dos, et descendant autour de sa taille, mémorisait chaque sillon de ses muscles, les yeux fermés, les lèvres contre celles de l'homme de sa vie. La douceur de l'eau qui glissait sur leurs peaux a largement fait dépasser la dose supportable de désir et ils se sentaient tous les deux à bout mais voulaient faire perpétuer le plaisir.

La main de Sasuke descendit par dessous la robe de chambre entièrement mouillée et se plaqua contre les fesses de Sakura, appuyant un peu plus son bassin contre le sien. Elle sentit toute la virilité de Sasuke contre son bas ventre et inconsciemment passa sa jambe gauche contre les cuisses de Sasuke. La main de ce dernier caressa alors sa cuisse, suivant son mouvement, la levant d'avantage jusqu'à ce que son intimité se serre contre celle de Sakura. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent tandis que leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sakura enleva elle même sa robe de chambre entièrement mouillée qui partit rejoindre le sol, alors que son corps tout nu était serré contre celui de Sasuke, sentant l'eau chaude couler sur leurs peaux collées. Le désir était au summum, et pour la première fois, ils se regardaient à la lumière du jour, yeux dans les yeux. Leurs regards étaient pleins de désir, et rien que ça était déjà plus jouissif que tout. Sakura passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, posant ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés. Elle l'admirait et n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de lui… il était tellement beau… ! Ses cheveux trempés plaqués contre son crane et rejeté en arrière faisaient ressortir ses yeux brillants et ses cils noirs mouillés. Ses traits étaient tellement virils et la carrure de son visage lui donnait l'envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Soudain elle sentit le bras de Sasuke sous ses hanches la soulever et la bloquer contre le mur derrière eux. Elle passa ses deux hanches autour de la taille de Sasuke alors qu'il la soulevait. Il posa ses lèvres sur se cou chaud et mouillé, l'embrassant passionnément, suçant cette peau si douce, s'exaltant de son goût et laissant des taches rouges sur son chemin pour s'attaquer ensuite au lobe de son oreille. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Sasuke et le voir la désirer ainsi ne faisait qu'accentuer son plaisir :

« Hn… Sasuke… kun… »

Sasuke aimait l'entendre dans cette situation prononcer son nom avec toute cette tendresse, toutes ces émotions. Il n'en pouvait plus, elle était tellement désirable, tellement adorable ! Il voulait la posséder, encore et encore ! Il s'attaqua de nouveau à ses lèvres, l'embrassant fougueusement, sauvagement. Leurs langues se battaient sans qu'il n'y ait de gagnant ou de perdant, il n'y avait que l'excitation et l'émotion qui battait son comble. Sakura laissa échapper un gémissement soudain étouffé dans leur baiser en sentant le sexe de Sasuke la pénétrer. Elle avait toujours un peu mal mais Sasuke n'eut aucune difficulté à la pénétrer vu qu'elle était déjà au summum de l'excitation. Ne lâchant pas ses lèvres, il entama des vas et viens, la serrant contre le mur. Sakura bougeait son bassin suivant le rythme de son amant, laissant échapper des gémissements étouffés dans leur baiser. Sasuke se sépara de ses lèvres, se redressant pour mieux la regarder, pour l'admirer… Il admirait les expressions de son visage au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait, elle entrouvrit les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Sasuke :

« Ah… ah…aaah… »

Les mouvements de Sasuke s'accéléraient, la prenant de plus en plus fort, serrant sa main contre ses hanches alors que ses mouvements devenaient plus en plus brusques et forts. Il sentait les seins de Sakura lui caresser le torse, suivant le rythme de ses mouvements alors que ses doigts se crispaient autour de son dos.

Sakura n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses gémissements qui devenaient très aigus, et cette vue intensifiait le plaisir de Sasuke qui lui même n'en pouvait plus. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus bruyant alors que l'excitation atteignait son summum. Regarder Sakura se fondre sous ses caresses était un spectacle exquis, et en atteignant lui aussi sa limite, il plongea sa tête dans son cou s'enivrant de son parfum, haletant et essayant lui aussi bien que mal de contrôler ses gémissements.

« AAAAAAH ! »

Sakura laissa échapper un cri plus fort que les autres, en sentant l'orgasme atteindre son summum, complètement crispée. Elle sentit couler entre ses cuisses une chaleur bien plus exaltante que celle de l'eau qui coulait sur leurs peaux respectives. Elle tremblait encore, électrifiée par le moment qui encore une fois l'avait prise par surprise. Sasuke releva la tête de son cou encore essoufflé, rencontrant de nouveau le regard mi fermé et les joues rosées de Sakura sur lesquelles ses mèches étaient collées. Elle était si belle… Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard plongé dans le sien.

C'était ça… Son regard. Son regard le plongeait dans un genjutsu bien plus fort que toutes les techniques qu'il avait cumulé pendant ses longues années d'entrainement. Un genjutsu… Pourtant bien réel. Elle était là, entre ses bras. Elle était là et elle était entièrement sienne. Il posa son front contre celui de Sakura, sans un mot et ferma les yeux. L'eau coulaient sur leurs corps respectifs et ils pouvaient entendre leur souffle qui reprenait petit à petit son rythme initial…

Un léger sourire était dessiné les lèvres de Sakura qui le regardait, complètement à sa merci. Elle n'avait nullement besoin de parler… La situation était aussi gênante qu'excitante. Sasuke se sépara de son étreinte et baissa lentement son bras jusqu'à ce que Sakura regagne le sol. L'eau coulait sur leurs corps encore frissonnant d'excitation. La jeune femme se sentit de nouveau gênée en regagnant ses esprits et en réalisant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient et soudainement n'osait plus rencontrer le regard de Sasuke après ce qui venait de se passer. Inconsciemment, elle baissa la tête et son regard se trouva pointé vers l'objet de tous ses désirs. Elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit de la tête aux pieds en cachant son visage avec ses mains et se tourna brusquement en lui faisant dos :

 _« Mais qu'est ce que je fais… »_

Elle était toute rouge, gênée et tremblante, ne sachant quoi faire face à cette situation. Voir ainsi Sasuke tout nu sous la douche était un spectacle dont elle avait toujours rêvé, et se retrouver là dans cette situation… Après avoir fait l'amour.

Fait l'amour.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en rougissant encore plus. Ils l'avaient refait ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Encore perdue dans son élan, elle sursauta en sentant une drôle de sensation contre son dos. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit que derrière elle, Sasuke lui lavait le dos à l'aide de sa petite éponge. Là elle sentit tous ses muscles se relaxer et ne put s'empêcher de sourire chaleureusement et se laissa aller.

Elle avait pris sa première douche avec Sasuke… Et ce jour là, il lui avait lavé le dos et elle s'était occupée de lui laver le sien.

Plus tard ils en sortirent et s'habillèrent. Sakura prépara du café et des omelettes sous le regard de Sasuke. Dehors les nuages avaient de nouveau couvert le ciel, et la fin de l'hiver était enchainée par des pluies fortes. Le vent soufflait fort et il faisait froid, pourtant, dans ce petit appartement aux lumières tamisées, Sasuke et Sakura étaient réunis autour de la table, buvant un café bien chaud. Sasuke regardait la jeune femme pacifiquement… Cette chaleur, il n'avait jamais cru la ressentir de nouveau. Non en fait, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable. Elle lui procurait un sentiment de bien être intense, et il ne pouvait que jouir de ces instants de paix, la regardant avec attention, admirant chaque détail de son visage, de son corps… son long cou, ses clavicules… Elle était la plus belle de toutes. Soudain, on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

Sakura partit ouvrir et vit de nouveau Naruto, qui la regardait un large sourire aux lèvres :

« Sakura-chaaaan, je n'ai pas interrompu vos ébats j'espère ? »

Sakura rougit de la tête aux pieds et bégaya :

« Im… Imbécile ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous déranger, depuis le temps que j'attends que Sasuke fasse le pas… D'ailleurs il est où ? »

Sasuke s'approcha de la porte à son tour :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux cette fois ci Usuratonkachi ? Je t'avais dit que Sakura était occupée aujourd'hui »

Naruto semblait plus que réjoui par la scène à laquelle il assistait, on aurait dit un enfant qui venait de recevoir un cadeau qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir. Il termina :

« C'est Kakashi sensei, il veut vous voir tous les deux. C'est au sujet de la requête de Sakura suite à votre mission… »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était au courant de rien et donc regarda la jeune femme surpris. Celle ci sourit maladroitement puis regarda Sasuke avec toute la douceur du monde :

« J'ai demandé à organiser les funérailles d'Itachi… »

Sasuke la regardait la bouche entrouverte. Les funérailles de Sasuke… Elle lui en avait parlé pendant leur mission mais ça lui semblait tellement fou… qu'après toutes ces années, il soit reconnu par le monde shinobi.

« On devrait y aller Sasuke-kun »

Ce dernier hôcha la tête et Sakura entra rapidement pour prendre ses affaires. Sasuke la rejoignit alors et prit une écharpe qu'il enroula autour du cou de cette dernière. Elle rougit en le voyant la couvrir ainsi, il murmura :

« Tu as… des marques sur le cou »

Elle rougit en se rappelant de leurs ébats et de la sensation des lèvres de Sasuke contre son cou. Ils sortirent donc de l'appartement accompagnés de Naruto qui les regardait par derrière marcher un large sourire au lèvres. Il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé en eux.. Comme si soudainement, ils étaient devenus plus adultes.

 _Ah l'amour…_

Ils arrivèrent à la tour d'hokage et entrèrent. Les yeux de Kakashi brillèrent en voyant ses trois disciples venir ensemble :

« Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura ! Je ne me lasse jamais de vous regarder tous les trois ensemble ! Sakura, on m'a dit que tu n'es pas allée à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas malade j'espère ? »

Naruto voulut répondre mais il fut interrompu par Sasuke :

« Elle travaille toute l'année sans repos, elle peut bien se permettre une journée sans rien faire »

« Oh, Sasuke qui parle à la place de Sakura, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Naruto voulut répondre encore une fois mais Sakura l'interrompu :

« J'étais occupée aujourd'hui, je suis désolée. J'irai voir comment vont les choses après notre réunion »

« Bien… Sasuke, je t'ai convoqué pour te parler des funérailles de ton frère… Itachi était un grand homme, et quand Sakura m'a fait part de cette requête, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je veux qu'on lui rende honneur dans son pays natal… je sais que c'est un sujet très sensible et que quelque part tu veux que cela reste secret, mais je pense qu'il est primordiale que le monde sache ce qu'il a fait. Il mérite qu'on lui fasse cet honneur… Mais je veux avoir ton consentement, en tant que dernier Uchiha et en tant que son petit frère »

« Je… »

Sasuke tremblait légèrement en essayant d'articuler ce qu'il avait à dire, soudain il sentit Sakura lui serrer la main sous le regard surpris de leur sensei. Il serra à son tour sa main puis termina :

« Merci… »

Kakashi sourit sous son masque :

« Bien, les funérailles auront lieu la semaine prochaine. Je m'occuperai de tout. »

Sur ces mots, l'équipe sept s'apprêta à partir quand Kakashi les interrompu :

« Sasuke, Sakura, attendez »

Le jeune couple se retourna et Kakashi les inspecta pendant quelques secondes :

« Quelque chose a changé chez vous… Je ne sais pas, Sakura, tu t'es coupée les cheveux ? Tu as utilisé un masque spécial? Je ne sais tu me sembles différente… mais c'est drôle, Sasuke aussi… »

Il lui semblait qu'ils rayonnaient tous les deux. Sakura rougit et détourna la tête :

« Tout va bien sensei, on doit y aller, au revoir ! »

Sur ces mots elle partit précipitamment suivie de Sasuke. Naruto était seul dans le bureau et Kakashi lui demanda intrigué:

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux là ? »

« Ah si tu savais sensei… » Répondit il un large sourire aux lèvres sans rien ajouter.

Une semaine s'écroula rapidement. L'hiver prenait fin et les fleurs commençaient à refleurir après un long hiver glacial… Sakura avait demandé à ce qu'ils organisent de grandes funérailles pour Itachi mais Sasuke avait préféré que ce soit discret. Itachi méritait une tombe dans son pays et des funérailles aussi intenses que discrètes… tout comme il a vécu. Loin de toutes les tombes des victimes de la guerre, celle d'Itachi était dans la forêt où il s'est entrainé pendant des années, là où Sasuke le regardait admiratif. Tous portaient du noir, portant des fleurs blanches dans leurs mains. Kakashi se leva :

« Itachi… On s'est connus à l'anbu, et à l'époque tu ne laissais rien entrevoir autre que ta force surnaturelle. Tu avais tes peurs et tes faiblesses mais personne ne l'a compris… tu voulais juste faire perpétuer la paix et tu as tout pris sur tes épaules. Itachi, ta vie n'a pas été facile, pourtant tu t'es battu seul dans l'obscurité, tu as veillé sur nous tous et surtout sur Sasuke… Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme tu le voulais mais nous avons atteint le but pour lequel tu as donné ta vie. Merci pour tout… Ton sacrifice a permis à ce monde de devenir ce qu'il est, et même si tu es mort, ta philosophie vivra toujours en nous, et nous veillerons à la transmettre… Alors repose en paix, car nous ne laisserons plus jamais cette tragédie se reproduire. »

Il posa sa fleur sur le tombeau puis ce fut le tour de Naruto :

« Itachi… nous nous sommes connus dans des conditions difficiles, en tant qu'ennemis. A l'époque je n'avais rien compris, je te considérais seulement comme l'être cruel qui a détruit la vie de Sasuke et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… Mais cette douleur qu'il éprouvait, je la ressentais aussi… et c'est grâce à elle que nous en sommes arrivés là aujourd'hui. Tu m'as dit une fois que tu me confiais Sasuke… j'ai fait de mon mieux, et je sais que tu as veillé sur nous pendant tout ce temps. Ton petit frère est devenu un grand homme… tu peux être fier de lui. Quant à moi, je protégerai ce monde jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, car Itachi, tu as été pour nous tous un modèle à suivre, et nous continuerons sur tes pas, alors… repose en paix. »

Il posa à son tour sa fleur puis Sakura s'approcha à son tour de la tombe :

« Itachi… Je ne t'ai jamais réellement connu mais… Sasuke-kun m'a parlé de toi, et j'aurais aimé te connaître dans d'autres circonstances. Nous aurions pu tous ensemble partager des dangos en regardant le ciel… Tu as vécu des temps durs et tu as tout fait pour protéger ton petit frère de ce monde trop obscur. Sois rassuré car nous ne le laisserons jamais seul, nous veillons toujours sur lui… tu as été un des plus grands piliers de ce monde, et pour ça… merci. Merci de nous avoir permis de vivre ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui… ta mémoire vivra toujours. Merci… »

Elle posa à son tour la fleur puis s'approcha de Sasuke, en le regardant tristement. C'était son tour… pourtant son visage affichait toujours cette expression sereine.

Il s'approcha de la tombe de son frère en l'effleurant légèrement des doigts. Il avait tellement de choses sur le cœur, tellement d'émotions qui débordaient… mais qu'étaient les mots dans cette situation ? Rien ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Itachi le regardait d'en haut et il savait que ses sentiments l'avaient atteint. Il sourit mélancoliquement :

« Grand frère… je… »

 _je t'aime…_

Un vent souffla emportant les petites fleurs à peine écloses des arbres et un bourgeon de cerisier se posa délicatement sur la tombe d'Itachi. Sasuke sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et il baissa la tête, en souriant toujours… oui, les mots n'étaient pas assez puissants pour décrire ses sentiments. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, laissant le soleil caresser sa peau puis ferma les yeux.

 _«_ Merci… grand frère… _»_

Il regagna sa place puis regarda Sakura à coté de lui en lui souriant chaleureusement avant de lui serrer délicatement sa main. Elle lui rendit le sourire, les yeux humides de larmes, sentant les légers tremblements de Sasuke puis serra sa main à son tour. Cette étreinte était douce et bienveillante et cette chaleur parcourait leurs cœurs et corps respectifs.

 _(ost à écouter en lisant : Naruto shippuden OST II « The rain stops »_

 _watch?v=GpZLnZ24Ei4)_

Les funérailles prirent fin et chacun regagna sa maison. Le soleil se couchait et seuls Sasuke et Sakura étaient restés face à la tombe. Sasuke était accroupi devant la tombe de son frère entrain de prier et Sakura le regardait de loin. Les couleurs chaudes du crépuscule se reflétaient sur sa peau et il lui semblait ne jamais avoir vu Sasuke aussi serein, les yeux fermés. Il semblait si pacifique et si doux… Ces instants là étaient ceux pour lesquels la tombe face à eux était debout. Un vent de printemps souffla emportant ses cheveux dans le vent et elle se laissa bercer par l'odeur des cerisiers qui flottaient au vent. Le silence fut rompu par Sasuke :

« Itachi… J'ai beaucoup erré tu sais, j'ai sombré, j'ai pleuré… j'étais seul face au monde, j'avais peur et j'étais détruit… J'ai emprunté des chemins obscures et je me suis perdu dans les baffons des enfers… j'ai sali mes mains de sang, possédé par la haine, hanté par la vengeance. Et pourtant… pourtant aujourd'hui… J'ai l'impression de renaitre. Après la destruction du clan, ta mort, et après avoir appris la vérité… J'étais perdu. Je me suis fait à l'idée que ce clan était maudit, destiné à haïr et être haï. Ce monde de shinobi l'avait ainsi fait et ça ne pouvait pas changer. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire quant à notre destin, et je me disais… que peut être que si moi aussi je te rejoignais, le monde pouvait retrouver son équilibre. Si le clan Uchiha disparaissait à tout jamais, notre passé sanglant serait effacé à tout jamais. Pendant des années, quand je me réveillais le matin je ne voyais que le passé, j'avais renoncé en tout avenir, tout espoir… je voulais juste détruire, tout comme j'ai été détruit. Pourtant... Eux… Eux ne m'ont pas abandonné. Ils ont tout fait pour me sortir des ténèbres, moi cet être méprisable, celui qui avait tenté de briser tous ses liens… celui qui avait failli les tuer. Naruto… Il m'a crié que j'étais son meilleur ami, et il m'a tendu la main… Il m'a compris, il a ressenti ce que personne d'autre n'a ressenti et il m'a sauvé de mes démons… Et puis… Il y a elle. Cette petite fille qui me regardait m'entrainer à l'académie, qui n'a jamais cessé de me regarder à vrai dire… mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que… Lorsqu'elle me tournait le dos, c'est moi qui la regardais. Elle était faible et peureuse, et pourtant… Elle m'inspirait, car elle se surpassait, et je pouvais le voir… Ses efforts pouvaient parfois paraitre futiles et inutiles, mais elle essayait et n'abandonnait pas. Elle me touchait tellement… Elle m'a tant de fois prouvé sa sincérité, son dévouement et moi je ne faisais que la rejeter… je le faisais parce que j'avais peur de ce sentiment qui grandissait au fond de moi et que je n'arrivais pas à cerner. Ce sentiment qui faisait bouillonner en moi tous mes sens entremêlés, chaque fois que je l'entendais prononcer mon nom, chaque fois que je voyais son sourire… je ressentais de drôles de choses qui allaient contre toute cette haine que je me forçais à accumuler. Cet attachement que j'éprouvais envers elle grandissait… il grandissait encore et encore et me donnait envie de tout laisser tomber et de vivre comme elle… avec elle… mais je me forçais à étouffer ces émotions, tout comme ce que j'éprouvais envers Naruto, je pensais que ces émotions me rendaient faible, qu'elle m'empêchaient d'aller de l'avant. Alors j'ai décidé de tout rompre soudainement, et je suis parti… Je l'ai quitté un soir d'automne, alors qu'elle était en larmes… Ce soir là, elle m'avait crié qu'elle m'aimait… que si je restais, je ne le regretterai pas, qu'elle ferait tout pour me rendre heureux… ces mots m'avaient tellement touchés, j'avais envie de pleurer mais… mais quand je repensais à notre clan, à toi, je me forçais à tout étouffer, encore et encore. Je l'ai laissée… seule, et je suis parti dans ces chemins obscurs, loin d'elle. Pourtant elle ne m'a pas abandonné et des années plus tard, j'ai pu voir la femme qui est née de cette petite fille… Une jeune femme aussi puissante que douce, une jeune femme dont le sourire m'émouvait de manière inconditionnelle… Une jeune femme… dont ni mon cœur ni mes yeux n'arrivent plus à se détacher. Elle ne m'a pas laissé tomber, alors que je me forçais à l'oublier pour ne plus penser à elle, à la haïr pour ne plus l'aimer… Mais elle était là… elle a toujours été là. Encore, et encore, toujours aussi maladroite, émouvante… attachante… aimante… ! Jadis je voulais seulement la mort… et pourtant, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir aller plus loin, vers un futur lumineux… Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie… de vivre ! »

Sakura sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux, tremblante en écoutant les paroles de Sasuke. Ce dernier leva le regard vers le ciel, laissant le soleil se refléter sur son visage, les yeux brillants puis termina :

« Peut être bien que le clan Uchiha peut renaitre dans un monde dépourvu de haine, où chacun aiderait autrui, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rivés vers un futur rayonnant et commun… peut être bien qu'il est encore possible pour moi de vivre le bonheur… ! Je… je suis loin d'être un homme parfait. Je me bats pour aller de l'avant malgré les séquelles du passé, je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments et je ne serai peut être pas toujours présent auprès d'elle… Mais… s'il n'est pas trop tard, je voudrais à mon tour lui dire… à cette jeune femme qui ne m'a jamais laissé tomber… « Si tu restes auprès de moi, tu ne le regretteras pas, je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse… ». Je n'ai ni de fleurs ni de bague mais… à la place, je voudrais lui offrir… Si elle veut bien… de porter sur son dos l'emblème des Uchihas… Je voudrais reconstruire avec elle ce qui a été détruit, tous les deux, ensemble… main dans la main. Alors… »

Il se leva lentement puis se tourna vers Sakura en s'approchant d'elle lentement. Cette dernière ne retenait plus ses larmes et se mordait la lèvre inférieure complétement submergée par l'émotion. Il lui serra tendrement la main puis termina :

« Sakura… acceptes tu de m'épouser…? »

Sakura éclata en sanglots, ne pouvant plus retenir ses émotions. Le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait était si intense qu'elle n'arrivait plus à articuler le moindre mot. Tout son corps tremblait et elle sentait son cœur chavirer dans ses entrailles. Elle essayait de retenir ses sanglots mais n'y arrivait pas, sous le regard ému de Sasuke. Elle hochait maladroitement la tête, ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais les émotions l'empêchaient de répondre à ce qu'elle rêvait toujours d'entendre.

« Je… Snif… O.. uh…um..ou…i… »

Sasuke sourit puis détacha sa main de la sienne et la serra fermement entre ses bras, posant ses lèvres contre son cou.

« Merci… »

Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Sasuke contre son oreille et arrivait à peine à y croire… que cette étreinte, cette voix, ce regard, ce souffle… Tout ce qu'était Sasuke était à présent à elle, et que tout ce qu'elle était sien.


	8. Liens d'âme

**Chapitre 8 :** Liens d'âmes

Sasuke a perdu ses parents très jeune et a grandi orphelin. Avec tous les malheurs abattus sur lui, les histoires de cœur étaient un détail dont il ne se préoccupait pas, ce qui expliquait son manque d'expérience. Il avait demandé la main de Sakura tout naturellement, en lui faisant part de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même si pour lui les formalités n'étaient qu'un détail, pour Sakura les choses étaient différentes. Elle a grandi en tant que fille unique avec deux parents aimants qui rêvaient de voir leur fille grandir et devenir une femme, se marier, avoir des enfants etc… Sasuke n'a jamais réfléchi à la question vu que tous les mariages au sein du clan étaient entre les membres et que la plupart étaient arrangés dès le jeune âge du couple. Mais bien sur les choses pour Sasuke étaient toujours plus compliquées. Ce jour là, il était invité avec Sakura à déjeuner chez ses _beaux parents._ Sakura lui avait expliqué que pour sa famille –ainsi que toutes celles de Konoha- pour en arriver à l'étape du mariage, il fallait que le gendre rencontre les beaux parents et qu'ils se connaissent mieux. Ce n'était certes qu'une formalité, vu que ça ne changeait rien à la décision du couple mais c'était une étape nécessaire vu que depuis l'annonce de son mariage à ses parents, Sakura était harcelée pour organiser cette fameuse rencontre.

Le jour arrivé, elle s'habilla d'une robe rose et se maquilla légèrement. Sasuke se contenta de mettre sa tenue habituelle mais sans la cape qui lui donnait un air partiellement austère. Sasuke n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de Sakura, il les avait vu une ou deux fois de loin dans la rue sans réellement prêter attention à eux. Sakura semblait un peu mal à l'aise et lui avait dit ne pas prêter attention à tout ce que son père disait car il parlait beaucoup pour ne rien dire. Il ne connaissait rien de la famille de Sakura, mais selon cette dernière, ses parents étaient « surexcités ». Il était curieux de les connaître… une famille normale, des parents autour d'une table, il n'avait pas vu ça depuis des années. Ils arrivèrent donc à l'appartement où il s'était habitué à récupérer Sakura avant les missions.. Ce petit appartement où elle a grandi pour devenir ce qu'elle est. Sakura prit un grand souffle puis prit la main de Sasuke :

« On y va… »

Elle frappa à peine à la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit, comme si quelqu'un attendait derrière. Sa mère, une femme au teint aussi blanc que Sakura, yeux légèrement ridés et au sourire large s'empressa de sauter sur Sakura :

« Sakura ma chèrie ! Comme tu m'as manquée ! »

Sakura fit une grimace en regardant Sasuke alors que sa mère l'étouffait dans son câlin.

« Ma.. Maman… J'étouffe »

Elle se détacha de sa fille puis regarda Sasuke quelques secondes avant d'afficher de nouveau un large sourire :

« Mais c'est qu'il est très beau mon futur gendre ! »

Elle s'approcha d'avantage de lui sans le lâcher du regard, ce qui fit frissonner Sasuke qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle passa sa main sous son menton :

« Pourquoi est ce que tu caches la moitié de ton visage ? Pourtant tu as de très beaux traits ! Laisse moi remédier à ça »

Sans gêne, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sasuke et poussa sa frange avant de sursauter :

« Ah mais… Ton œil… ! »

Sakura se tapa la tête en soupirant :

« Ca commence déjà… »

Ils furent interrompus par le père de Sakura, Kizaishi Haruno qui arriva de nulle part en serrant à son tour sa fille très fort :

« Sakura mon bébé d'amour ! Tu as as tellement manqué à papouné, depuis que tu as déménagé la maison est tellement triste ! »

« Papa… doucement, tu m'étouffes ! »

Il se sépara de sa fille en souriant :

« Pardonne moi mon bébé, c'est que tu nous as tellement manqué ! Quand tu nous as dit que tu allais te marier j'ai passé toute la nuit à pleurer, un autre homme va prendre ma place… Et tu vas m'oublier… »

Sakura soupira encore et serra de nouveau son père entre ses bras comme si elle calmait un enfant qui avait cassé son jouet :

« Mais non mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous ai pas oublié »

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés face à cette « tornade » qui venait de passer. Les parents de Sakura étaient tellement dynamiques et ne cachaient pas du tout leurs émotions, ce qui contrastait complètement avec ce avec quoi Sasuke avait grandi. Kizaishi regarda Sasuke du coin de l'œil, le dévisageant d'haut en bas puis dit :

« Alors comme ça, tu es le fiancé de ma fille… »

Sasuke sursauta, c'était la première fois qu'il était livré à une situation où il devait agir de manière aimable et laisser de coté son égo. Il savait que cette rencontre était primordiale et qu'il devait faire bonne impression à ses parents, et que ce ne sera pas le cas s'il venait à agir naturellement vu qu'il donnait toujours l'air d'être hautain et vaniteux. Il se baissa maladroitement et bégaya :

« Euh, O.. oui ! Je suis Sasuke Uchiha… Ra… Ravi de vous connaître… ! »

Kizaishi lui tendit la main droite pour le saluer :

« Je suis le papa de Sakura ! »

Sasuke regarda la main de Kizaishi, gêné de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Un silence pesant régna entre eux et fut interrompu par Sakura :

« Papa… Sasuke-kun a perdu son bras gauche… »

Kizashi regarda le bras de Sasuke quelques secondes puis se mit à rire :

« Tu as perdu ton œil et ton bras, ne perds pas d'autres parties plus précieuses mon petit ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant sous le regard exaspéré de sa fille et celui surpris de Sasuke.

« Ne reste pas debout ici Sasuke ! Allez viens suis moi »

Il entra dans le salon, qui était petit et tout en tatamis, centré par une table basse autour de laquelle des coussins étaient posés. Il s'assit sur l'un d'entre eux et invita Sasuke à en faire de même face à lui. Sakura voulut le rejoindre mais sa mère l'attrapa par la main :

« Aller viens mon cœur, nous devons finir de préparer le repas ! »

« Mais maman je.. »

« Ne discute pas ! » dit elle en trainant sa fille par la main dans la cuisine et en fermant la porte.

Sasuke avala sa salive, se sentant soudainement gêné face au père de Sakura, seuls dans ce salon. Le vieil homme avait un regard très doux lorsqu'il a vu sa fille au seuil de la porte, pourtant à cet instant là, il avait un regard perçant voire meurtrier, et malgré son contrôle inébranlable sur ses émotions, Sasuke avait du mal à faire face à ce regard sans baisser la tête où chercher à le fuir.

« Sasuke. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

Le jeune Uchiha sursauta surprit par cette question puis articula :

« Je suis ninja… »

« Je sais que tu es ninja, sinon comment aurais tu rencontré ma fille… » dit-t-il presque agressivement « Mais ma fille est ninja et médecin. Et toi ? »

Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre. C'est vrai… il a passé des années à vagabonder et à chercher des réponses à des questions qu'il ne comprenait même pas.

« Je… Je vagabonde autour du monde… » Répondit il d'une voix basse

« Oh, tiens tiens… un vagabond. Donc tu ne vis pas à Konoha? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« Et as tu une maison ? »

« Je… la résidence des Uchihas a été partiellement détruite alors… Non »

« Oh, j'avais oublié que le clan Uchiha… m'enfin. Donc tu n'as ni de famille, ni de travail, ni de domicile, c'est bien ça ? »

Sasuke commençait à avoir très chaud, se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise par cette avalanche de questions très gênantes :

« Oui… »

« Et il me semble avoir entendu dire que tu étais hors du village pendant plusieurs années. Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Ces questions étaient très gênantes, surtout que toute la nation connaissait les réponses. Il prit un grand souffle puis soupira :

« J'étais perdu. »

« Oh, mais c'est que tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation ! Hahahaha » blagua Kizaichi sans aucune réaction de la part de Sasuke. Il termina :

« J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs à ton sujet Sasuke. Du genre… tu as déserté le village, tué de nombreux shinobis, et il me semble qu'à un moment tu étais recherché par toutes les nations. »

« C'est vrai. » répondit Sasuke en fermant les yeux

« Donc tu es un ancien ninja déserteur, criminel, tu n'as pas de travail, pas de maison, un œil bizarre et même pas de bras gauche… pourquoi devrais-je te laisser épouser ma fille ? »

La dernière phrase de Kizaishi résonnait dans les tympans de Sasuke. Lui qui rigolait beaucoup d'habitude avait une expression plus sérieuse que jamais. Il demandait des réponses et il avait raison… après tout, le passé de Sasuke était beaucoup trop obscur pour que tout soit oublié et pardonné par tout le monde… Kizaishi avait raison de lui poser toutes ces questions, il n'aurait pas laissé sa fille épouser un homme qui ne lui causerait que malheurs… Sasuke réfléchissait à ces mots…

 _Pourquoi…_

Il y avait tellement de raisons… il avait beaucoup de choses à dire… Pourquoi ?

« Parce que je l'aime. »

Tout le malaise avait disparu, et Sasuke avait prononcé cette phrase le dos droit, faisant face au regard du vieil homme sans flancher. C'était une évidence et il n'avait pas besoin de trouver des excuses… il était fou amoureux d'elle, c'était ça. Il vit Kizaishi écarquiller les yeux sans dire un mot. Sasuke termina :

« Monsieur Haruno… J'ai beaucoup erré dans ce monde, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs et j'ai sombré pendant des années… Pourtant… Sakura ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Elle m'a sauvé de mes ténèbres et… elle m'a offert un futur que je croyais avoir perdu. Elle m'a redonné un sens à ma vie, non… Elle m'a appris ce qu'était la vie. Je n'ai pas les mots nécessaires pour exprimer ce que je ressens mais… Quand elle est auprès de moi, quand elle me sourit… Je ressens des sensations nouvelles, des chatouillement partout, et… J'ai envie qu'elle continue à sourire, pour toujours. Je veux tout simplement la rendre heureuse… car son sourire est plus précieux que tout. Je veux me battre à ses cotés, je veux voir le monde à ses cotés, je veux vieillir à ses cotés, je veux vivre à ses cotés et puis… je veux mourir à ses cotés… c'est que, je suis amoureux d'elle, tout simplement… »

Kizaishi avait les yeux écarquillés, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux se mouillaient de larmes. Sans se retenir, il se mit à pleurer en tremblant sous le regard surpris de Sasuke. Il passa son bras sous ses yeux en séchant ses larmes.

« Je… Snif… vous… avez… snif… vous avez mon consentement… ! »

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés face à ce retournement de situation soudain. Le père de sa fiancé pleurait sans cesse et le jeune Uchiha ne savait pas où se mettre ni quoi faire. Il se contenta de garder le silence. Kizaishi prit un grand souffle et leva la tête, alors que les larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux plissés :

« Je veux juste… Que ma fille soit heureuse… Tu sais Sasuke, Sakura a beaucoup souffert. Elle ne le montre pas, mais elle a beaucoup pris sur elle sans jamais se plaindre. Quand elle était encore à l'académie, chaque jour elle partait en chantonnant, toute heureuse, puis lorsqu'elle devenue genin, elle prenait son temps à se préparer… je voyais bien que ma fillette était amoureuse et je trouvais ça mignon, je la regardais dans toute son innocence, toute sa fraicheur sourire amoureusement et ça me faisait chaud au cœur…puis un jour, ce sourire s'est éteint. Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup, ne passait plus des heures à se préparer… Elle passait ses journées dehors à s'entrainer, à se surpasser, et quand elle rentrait, elle regagnait sa chambre et y restait cloitrée… J'allais souvent vers sa chambre pour lui ramener des gâteaux et la voyais par la porte entrouverte trembler, en larmes, en regardant le ciel ou en serrant une photo contre son cœur. Je me sentais tellement impuissant… ma fille flétrissait devant mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien faire… Alors j'ai commencé à chercher à la faire rire, en racontant des blagues, en faisant des grimaces. Elle me souriait, mais je savais que ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Sasuke, tu es encore jeune, mais si un jour tu as la chance de devenir le papa d'une petite fille, là tu comprendras… la douleur et la frustration d'un père qui voit sa fille pleurer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. »

Sasuke écoutait Kizaishi la bouche entrouverte, attentif et ému… Il avait réalisé qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal à Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé que d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas en avaient gardé des séquelles. Il baissa la tête quelque peu honteux d'avoir fait tant de mal indirectement à ce vieux papa si aimant et attentionné. Ce dernier termina :

« J'ai compris plus tard ce qui s'est passé… Sakura a toujours été une fille gentille… Elle a tout fait pour te sauver, mais personne n'était là pour elle pour sécher ses larmes… Alors… Le fait de te voir aujourd'hui, face à moi, me dire que tu veux rendre Sakura heureuse me.. Snif… »

Sasuke le regardait… c'était ça, être un père ? Il a repensé soudainement à son père, était il secrètement inquiet lorsqu'il voyait Sasuke triste ? Fugaku ne montrait jamais ses émotions, mais si ça se trouve… Tous les pères ressentent la même chose lorsque leur enfant va mal.

 _Lorsque tu deviendras père…_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la mère de Sakura qui entra en portant entre ses mains les plats :

« Le repas est prêt ! J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas fait attend.. OH ! Kizaishi, qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi pleures-tu? »

Sakura était entrée aussi et semblait gênée par la situation. Elle se précipita et s'assit à coté de Sasuke et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sasuke rit légèrement puis serra la main de Sakura en la regardant rêveusement :

« Tu as une adorable famille Sakura »

Sakura était surprise par cette drôle de réponse, alors que face à elle Kizaishi pleurait et que sa mère essayait de le consoler.

« Mes enfants… Snif… SOYEZ HEUREUX ! » cria-t-il en serrant son mouchoir

Sakura était étonnée par ce drôle de changement de réaction de son père entre l'instant où ils sont entrés et ce moment là. Elle murmura à l'oreille de Sasuke :

« Rassure moi, tu n'as pas utilisé ton genjutsu contre lui… ? »

Sasuke sourit chaleureusement puis la regarda d'un air taquin :

« Peut être »

 _Peut être ?!_

Le déjeuner se passa merveilleusement bien, Kizaishi était tantôt ému aux larmes et tantôt souriant. Sasuke les regardait ainsi, le sourire au lèvres… la chaleur d'une famille, il n'avait pas connu ça depuis tellement longtemps.. ça le touchait tellement que tout son corps picotait, il se sentait tellement bien, tellement apaisé… Pour la première fois depuis sa tragédie, il ressentait la chaleur d'un foyer. Ce jour là, même le repas avait un goût particulier… Le goût du bonheur.

Ils avaient décidé d'organiser la réception de mariage la semaine suivante. Tous les deux préféraient la discrétion et donc ne voulaient pas que d'une grande fête et donc forcément ça ne demandait pas beaucoup de préparatifs. Cependant, en apprenant la nouvelle, tous les jeunes shinobis étaient fous de joie. Ils avaient pratiquement tous déjà trouvé le grand amour et s'étaient installés dans leur nouvelle routine partagée. Il ne restait que le dernier des Uchiha et la jeune Haruno, et voilà qu'à leur tour ils allaient s'unir… Kakashi, qui a été témoin du magnifique spectacle qu'est leur évolution a voulu faire l'original et offrir à Sasuke quelque chose qu'il a jusqu'ici gardé secret …Ce jour là, il avait quitté son bureau d'hokage pour rencontrer les deux hommes qui étaient ses disciples autour d'un verre.

« Tiens Sasuke », lui dit-il en lui tendant une boite bien emballée

« Qu'est ce que c'est… ? » demanda Sasuke en la prenant

« J'ai pensé que ça t'aiderait…» répondit il en souriant malicieusement sous son masque

Sasuke ouvrit la boite et vit toute la collection d'Icha Icha paradise. Il eut un blanc et lança un regard meurtrier à son ancien sensei qui ne cessait pas de sourire. Naruto explosa de rire en voyant le cadeau de son sensei puis cria :

« Il n'a pas besoin de ces bouquins Kakashi sensei ! Je ne t'ai pas raconté ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour, je suis allée chez Sakura et je…»

Il fut interrompu par Sasuke qui semblait particulièrement gêné

« La ferme Usuratonkachi ! »

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux en regardant Naruto puis Sasuke, puis Naruto puis de nouveau Sasuke :

« Quoi, vous avez déjà… vous avez…. »

« Oui oui » répondit Naruto avec un large sourire à la place de Sasuke

Sasuke se serra les dents entre gêne et colère en voyant les deux hommes parler de sa vie sexuelle sans la moindre gêne. Kakashi murmura à Naruto :

« Tu as vu quoi au juste ? »

Naruto termina en chuchotant :

« Ben… En allant la chercher vu qu'elle ne venait pas à l'hôpital, elle a ouvert la porte dans un état.. enfin voilà, et Sasuke l'a rejoint et m'a fermé la porte au nez. J'étais tellement surpris et je n'arrivais tellement pas à y croire que les soirées suivantes je suis allé sous son appartement et je les ai entendu ! Ils ne sont pas du tout discrets »

Sasuke serra son poing en colère et se leva:

« Je n'y crois pas… TU NOUS ESPIONNAIS ?! »

Naruto éclata de rire puis termina :

« Ben quoi, depuis le temps que j'attends que vous le fassiez enfin ! Fallait bien que j'en ai le cœur net ! C'est que t'en as mis du temps ! »

Sasuke se força à se calmer et se rassit puis soupira :

« Peu importe… Je n'ai pas besoin de ces bouquins, mais c'est gentil. »

Naruto prit alors un sac qu'il avait ramené avec lui puis le donna à Sasuke

« Tiens, c'est mon petit cadeau »

Sasuke prit le sac d'un regard interrogatif puis l'ouvrit. Il trouva une grande bouteille de sake et deux verres en porcelaine :

« Du sake… ? »

« Haha… maintenant que j'y repense, nous n'avons jamais fait la fête jusqu'au matin tous ensemble, je ne t'ai jamais vu bourré »

« Je n'aime pas être bourré…»

Naruto afficha un large sourire :

« Partage cette bouteille avec Sakura, et vous verrez des étoiles à midi »

Sasuke regardait la bouteille d'un drôle d'air. Il buvait du sake mais sans jamais perdre ses esprits, il détestait perdre le contrôle de ses gestes et actes, mais pour une drôle de raison, il se sentait tenté par la suggestion de Naruto…

« Usuratonkachi… »

Les trois hommes terminèrent leur repas ensemble en discutant de tout et de rien. Quant à Sakura, elle était sortie prendre du thé avec ses amies. Chacune d'entre elles avait préparé un cadeau à la jeune mariée. Hinata lui avait offert des bougies parfumées, Tenten un cadre de photos, Temari un vase en porcelaine mais le cadeau le plus unique restait celui d'Ino. Sans aucune gêne, la jeune femme blonde sortit un déshabillé en dentelle noire sur la table devant tout le monde :

« Je ne savais pas quoi vous offrir à Sasuke et toi, alors j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui vous ferait tous les deux plaisir » dit elle en souriant malicieusement.

Sakura prit le bout de dentelle en rougissant : c'était un soutien gorge très aguicheur, une culotte toute en dentelle laissant entrevoir toute les formes mais aussi une petite robe transparente toute en dentelle ne cachant absolument rien. Ino regardait sa meilleure amie amusée par sa réaction :

« Tes culottes blanches de fillette de douze ans sont mignonnes ma chérie, mais il en faut plus que ça pour faire craquer ton mari »

Sakura rougit ne sachant quoi répondre. Son amie blonde la regarda malicieusement puis lui demanda sans aucune gêne :

« Ben alors dis nous, vous l'avez déjà fait ? »

Sakura rougit en se serrant la lèvre inférieure. Elle était très gênée face à ces questions intimes et évitait d'en parler, mais son visage devenu tout rouge répondit à sa place :

« Nooon… ! » s'exclama Ino « Vous l'avez vraiment fait ? »

Sakura détourna le regard sous son amie qui explosa de rire :

« Je n'y crois pas, vous avez déjà couché ensemble ! Dis moi, il est comment au lit ? »

Sakura posa ses mains sur son visage toute gênée ne sachant quoi répondre face aux questions très intimes que posait Ino, qui semblait avoir un malin plaisir à la taquiner.

« C'était quand et où ? Ne me dis pas que c'était pendant votre mission ensemble ! Il est doué au moins ? »

« Arrête Ino, c'est gênant… ! » dit Sakura en cachant son visage derrière ses mains crispées.

« Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression de voir la vieille Hinata devant moi ! Dis moi… Combien de centimètres ? » continua-t-elle d'un air taquin.

« INOOOO ! »

Les filles explosèrent de rire en voyant Sakura dans tous ces états, le cœur battant très fort et le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Elles continuèrent leur thé en riant alors que Sakura écoutait leur histoires souriante et évitant de répondre à toute question bien que mal.

Puis vint le grand jour…

Ce jour là, tous les arbres de cerisier étaient en fleurs sous le ciel d'un bleu azur…La réception fut très simple mais magnifique… symboliquement, elle fut célébrée dans l'ancien quartier des Uchihas qui fût décoré pour l'occasion. Kakashi qui était fier de ce que ses élèves étaient devenus avait offert un magnifique kimono à Sasuke qui d'abord surpris, ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire en le recevant. Dans une petite salle, Sasuke s'habilla et en sortant il rencontra son ancien sensei et son meilleur ami qui étaient très émus de le voir aux portes du mariage. Lui qui avait longtemps vécu dans la solitude et le noir était là, debout face à eux un léger sourire aux lèvres. Naruto s'approcha de son meilleur ami d'enfance et le tapota sur l'épaule, les larmes aux yeux. Ils sortirent de la salle rencontrant les quelques dizaines d'invités présents. Tous regardaient Sasuke avec émotion et lui, d'habitude silencieux et réservé était un peu gêné par tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Mais cette gêne disparut lorsqu'au loin, il vit défiler sous ses yeux la plus belle des choses qu'il n'ait jamais vue… Sakura marchait lentement accrochée au bras de son père, habillée en kimono d'un blanc immaculé sur lequel étaient brodées quelques fleurs de cerisier. Ses cheveux étaient en demi-chignon avec des fleurs ornant le dessus. Son visage était serein et légèrement maquillé, assez pour lui donner un air de femme. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes, la regardant s'approcher lentement de lui, et là les souvenirs se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux ébahis. Il se rappelait de leur premier jour en tant qu'équipe sept, ce jour où il lui avait dit qu'elle était ennuyante, puis leurs missions… avec elle qui était certes faible mais si souriante et pleine de vie, tellement qu'elle s'est façonnée un chemin vers son cœur. Et puis ce jour là… lorsqu'aveuglé par la haine, il l'a quittée, déchiré, anéanti… il est parti en la laissant seule sur ce banc. Ce jour là, il aurait tellement aimé la serrer entre ses bras et ne jamais la quitter, mais que pouvait il faire d'autre, lui qui avait vu s'anéantir devant ses yeux tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Et puis leurs retrouvailles… lorsqu'il a vu trois années plus tard ce que cette fillette était devenue : une jeune fille courageuse qui n'a pas cessé de lui tendre la main pour qu'il l'attrape. Mais qu'en a-t-il fait ? Il l'a repoussée pour sombrer encore plus… jusqu'à tendre sa main pour la tuer. Il se serra les dents en se rappelant de cet épisode de leur vie mais là le regard brillant de Sakura se leva et rencontra le sien. Il sursauta en frissonnant face à ce regard si beau, si émouvant, cet océan d'émotions dans lequel il était transporté et sentit son ventre se nouer, comme si des papillons le chatouillaient à la vue de ce regard. Elle était radieuse…

Elle l'a toujours été, mais pas seulement. Cette femme qui semblait si frêle et délicate était la plus puissante de toutes, et ce jour là, face à son regard ébahi il a vu debout devant lui, les cheveux flottants au vent une femme. Une femme comme il n'en a jamais vu… une femme qui portait entre ses bras le poids du passé, de toutes ses larmes d'impuissance versées, toute cette frustration lorsque sa main glissait dans le vide sans qu'elle ne puisse s'accrocher à la sienne. Ses bras qui étaient toujours ouverts pour l'accueillir, même après des années… ses bras dans lesquels il avait envie de se noyer.

Oui, elle était radieuse. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle fût à sa hauteur et lui afficha un sourire chaleureux qui eut pour effet de faire bouillir en lui tous ses sens entremêlés. Elle était là face à lui, debout, belle comme tout… il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son bras : c'était le père de Sakura, qui lui prit la main et la posa sur celle de sa fille avec un sourire entre bonheur et tristesse, créant comme un pont entre leurs deux mains qui se serrèrent. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire… elle était divine toute habillée en blanc, et elle était sienne…

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'autel où l'hokage était présent. Le jeune couple souhaitait être uni par celui qui a été témoin de leur évolution, leur protecteur et « grand frère »… celui qui leur a inculqué les principes de shinobis, celui qui n'a jamais cessé de les soutenir. Lui aussi avait tout perdu et ils étaient ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde… Kakashi, leur très cher et tendre sensei. Habillé de sa tenue d'Hokage, il cachait son sourire sous son masque alors que ses yeux étaient mouillés d'émotion en voyant face à lui ces deux enfants jadis insouciants et bornés se tenir face à lui main dans la main.

Tous les invités regardaient les futurs mariés les yeux brillants d'émotions, et Kakashi commença :

« Je ne suis pas doué pour les discours et je vous avoue être un peu désorienté face à vous… vous avez tellement grandi… je ne sais même plus quoi dire ni par où commencer»

Tout le monde sourit d'émotion face à cette phrase maladroite de Kakashi qui était complètement submergé par l'émotion. Il termina :

« Sakura… hier encore tu étais une fillette insouciante et bavarde, pas très forte mais très courageuse. Tu voulais prouver ta valeur auprès de tes companions et je me rappelle encore… ce jour là, tu avais dit que ton rêve était d'être avec Sasuke. Sakura, tu es passée par beaucoup d'épreuves et la fillette innocente et passive a grandi, tu as dû verser beaucoup de larmes et comprendre le sens de la peine, la solitude et le désarroi afin de grandir. Je vois aujourd'hui une femme aussi puissante que belle debout face à moi dans toute sa splendeur, portant sur ses épaules le poids de nombreux exploits. Tu es devenue la disciple d'une des plus puissantes kunoichis que l'histoire ait connue pour ensuite te situer à ton tour sur la même échelle. Malgré tes sauts d'humeur, tu es la plus douce et sensible de toutes… tu sais chérir et aimer, tu comprends la douleur d'autrui et tu lui tends la main inconsciemment. Aujourd'hui je suis témoin de la concrétisation du rêve d'une fillette que j'ai vu grandir, et… je suis tellement heureux pour toi Sakura… »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait les yeux mouillés de larmes et elle hocha la tête tremblante en murmurant :

« Si je suis devenue celle que je suis, c'est parce que vous avez toujours été derrière moi pour me soutenir… Sensei »

Sasuke serra la main tremblante de Sakura et leur sensei termina :

« Et toi Sasuke… tu étais un enfant seul et renfermé, tu as porté pendant des années le poids de la vengeance et tu étais rongé par la haine… ton rêve était de restaurer l'honneur de ton clan et de tuer ton frère. Pourtant tu avais un cœur en or et tu n'as jamais hésité à sauver tes amis. Tu as réussi à tisser des liens et à aimer malgré le fardeau du passé. Même si tu as pris pendant des années un chemin obscur… ton cœur n'a pas changé. Tu as beaucoup souffert, tu as dû faire face aux choses les plus abominables qu'on puisse vivre… Pourtant je vois aujourd'hui un nouvel homme. Un homme capable de croire en un lendemain meilleur. Aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes et Itachi, ce grand homme qui a sacrifié sa vie pour la paix… Il nous regarde d'en haut et je sais qu'il est fier de ce que son petit frère est devenu. Je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens à ce instant même car… tu es celui qui a le plus évolué Sasuke, et tu es un exemple pour notre monde de shinobi. Un exemple d'espoir, car tu nous montres que quelque soit les cicatrices du passé, la souffrance et la haine… il n'est jamais trop tard pour retrouver la voie, jamais trop tard pour être heureux. Sasuke, je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu »

Sasuke hocha la tête :

« C'est à moi de vous remercier… Sensei. »

Kakashi sourit sous son masque puis reprit son air sérieux devant tous les invités émus et termina :

« ...Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer votre union par les liens sacrés du mariage. Sasuke Uchiha, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Sakura Haruno, de lui rester fidèle, de la protéger et de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ? »

Sasuke se redressa et répondit de son air sérieux :

« Oui, je le veux. »

Au loin Naruto regardait son ami et ne put empêcher une larme de joie de couler de ses yeux turquoise. Kakashi termina :

« Sakura Haruno, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Sasuke Uchiha, de lui rester fidèle, de le protéger et de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ? »

« Oui, je le veux ! »

Kakashi les regardait avec émotion, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux. Il revoyait ces enfants face à lui… aujourd'hui adultes, responsables, puissants… Amoureux.

Il prit du dessus de la table ornée de rubans une bouteille de sake préalablement posée en versa dans une coupe en porcelaine avant de l'offrir à Sasuke :

« Sasuke… cette coupe représente le passé. En la buvant, tu rends honneur à ta famille et à tout ce qui t'a porté jusqu'à ce jour »

Sasuke prit la coupe de sa main et la bu en trois gorgées selon le rituel avant de la remettre à Kakashi. Ce dernier versa de nouveau du sake dedans puis l'offrit à Sakura : »

« Sakura… cette coupe représente le présent. En la buvant, tu jures amour et fidélité »

Sakura prit la coupe de ses deux mains et la bu à son tour en trois gorgées avant le de la remettre à son sensei. Il la remplit pour la troisième fois et la tendit de nouveau à Sasuke :

« Sasuke, cette coupe représente le futur et symbolise votre engagement en tant que couple à construire vos lendemains main dans la main, en tant que mari et femme… »

Sasuke prit la coupe et la bu face au regard ému des invités. Il tendit la coupe vide à son sensei qui sourit et la prit :

« Sasuke Uchiha… Sakura Uchiha, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme ».

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir très émus par la scène mémorable qui venait de se produire… le plus ému étant Naruto qui ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler tel un enfant sous le regard amusé de sa femme :

« Sasukeeeee… Sakura-chaaaan…. Shnif…. Enfin… ! »

La cérémonie n'avait pas duré longtemps vu que Sasuke détestait les fêtes et qu'être le centre d'intérêt de toute la foule lui était très pesant. Quant à Sakura, cette cérémonie certes courte mais forte en émotions était largement suffisante pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire… ils étaient à présent mari et femme…

Le quartier des Uchihas avait été rasé des années auparavant, mais il y demeurait une petite maison traditionnelle, monument du clan qui n'a jamais été détruite… Symboliquement, elle fut aménagée pour le jeune couple.

Ce soir là, ils retournèrent main dans la main dans leur « chez soi »…

Ce soir-là, parmi les draps éparpillés, corps contre corps, leurs cœurs battants d'un même écho… ils s'admiraient, les regards aussi brillants que les astres nocturnes… main dans la main, chaque étreinte, chaque baiser, chaque souffle tissait un nouveau lien…

 _Des liens d'âmes…_


End file.
